Isn't Fate Artistic?
by midnightsky0612
Summary: They thought that there were no more secrets hidden...Until they stumble upon their deceased mother's journal and read her past. But what Hiccup, Dagur, and Heather soon discovered was that there was more to that fateful night than what they've been told. Especially if the dragon hunters are involved and taking this discovery personal. But why? *SEQUEL to An Heir's True Home*
1. Not Going Crazy

**HERE'S THE SEQUEL FOR OUR FAVORITE VIKING SIBLINGS WITH NEW MYSTERIES TO UNLOCK, MORE BONDING, AND MORE ADVENTURE! This is set like a few months after Race to the Edge season 2 episode 13, the Maces and Talons one.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one even though more craziness will happen ^-^ enjoy**

* * *

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"Yes, it's the only way to keep you and you children safe from them!"_

 _"I know but...But...But you're going to die because of me!"_

 _"I'm your twin sister, older by a few minutes so I technically have the job of dying for my family."_

 _"I DON'T CARE! There has to be another way out of this! I don't want to lose you!"_

 _"Look this plan is the only one that'll work!" A figure yelled in anger, pointing straight down at the babies in the other figure's arms. "You have to learn that there is going to be a consequence of your choices and we only have limited time to keep Oswald outside! So you're going to have to deal with it, remember that your children will suffer the most from your mistakes! Especially the twins!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"But nothing! What's done is done!"_

 _"NO! I refuse to believe you! There must-_

 _"There is no way out of this sister," The angered figure interrupted the desperate sister who's eyes began to water. "You made that deal, you wanted a way out of that deal so now you have to just bear with it! Even though you're going to lose me, you still lost your children in the end. In the end, it'll just be your fault."_

 _There was silent crying, as the figure held her two babies tight then look directly down at the smaller child with auburn hair. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do...I'm so sorry, my little Hiccup..."_

"HICCUP WAKE UP!"

Before he even realized, a splash of cold water hit Hiccup's face which brought him out of his dreaming state as he yelped and fell off the chair he was sleeping on as the Maces and Talons board fell along with him. The first thing he heard was Astrid laughing a bit as he got up from the hard floor, rubbing the back of his head that received the most damage from the fall. "What is wrong with you Astrid?" In all honesty, he had no idea. "I could have thrown something at you for waking me up like that."

"Yeah try that and see what happens," Astrid grinned as she tossed a rag for Hiccup to dry himself up, the both of them knowing very well that she can beat him up with no question or mercy. Then her tone got serious when she looked at the fallen game board. "But you were sleeping on your desk with the Maces and Talons board again. Not to mention that you were mumbling something about Oswald and then someone saying sorry; again."

"Well for the first observation you made, I'm training myself by using this game to find different options, make any scenario and how to solve them. After Viggo got the Dragon Eye-"

"I know that defeat was hard Hiccup, but I told you that we'll get it back as a team," Astrid interrupted him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Kinda figured that but we couldn't even find out why he took it in the first place if he doesn't have a key to unlock it," Hiccup sighed, "I know we're a team but so many things could have happened that night. I nearly led everyone to their own graves, even my sister..."

"But we're lucky she escaped from Dagur and is somewhere safe now," Astrid reassured him. "Who knows what could have happened if she hadn't found a way to get away from Dagur's clutches."

 _If only you knew Astrid,_ Hiccup thought sadly with guilt. _It's not only Heather who could have been killed that night, or that I'm worried about..._ He knew what happened, he knew Dagur intentionally let Heather go, he knew that their acting could not go on forever. _The traitor always die...Oh, gods Dagur please be alright._

"Hiccup?" Astrid began, taking him out of his thoughts. "But seriously, though, what were you dreaming about this time? Was it the same one?"

"If by the same one you mean the one with two red head ladies in the dark room then yes," He sighed again, recalling that he was recently getting that dream that seems to always appear whenever he sleeps every night for the past month.

"You've been having them for a while now," Astrid shook her head as she pulled out one of Fishleg's notebooks and a charcoal pencil to mark another tally next to a page full of them. "I think you're going to have to see Gothi about this."

"Just because I've been having the same dream for over a month does not mean that I'm sick or going mad," Hiccup protested, getting ready to walk away to avoid Astrid's explanations. He was opened to open the door of his hut but the door was opened by a group of eavesdropping teens as they all fell inside from the extra weight the twins made. Before he could even demand an explanation,Tuffnut beat him to it. "On the contrary good Hiccup sir, a long time of the same dream like that can lead you straight to becoming insane!"

"I concur with my dear twin brother Hiccup," Ruffnut added on with her hands folded, "Once our dear great aunt Thorson had a case like this for fifty years! It drove her insane until she one day decided to jump off a cliff."

"Was she okay?" Fishlegs asked Ruffnut nervously, who shook her head.

"Nope, even though giant eels saved her from that fall she still had those dreams until the end of her days." She didn't notice how Fishlegs and Snotlout winced at that part. "But she did have the idea of jumping off cliffs to make the dreams go away but I guess it never worked for her."

"So that means Hiccup..." Tuffnut intervened but before he could say anything, Hiccup beat him to for the sake of Fishlegs sanity since the poor teen was turning more pale than usual. "Alright guys calm down, no one is going insane or jumping off a cliff.

"What about that whispering death grudge incident thing?" Snotlout pointed out, "You jumped off a cliff that time."

"And gave us all a heart attack too," Fishlegs muttered, shaking from the memory.

"That was a totally different situation Snotlout," Hiccup reminded, knowing that definitely was a different situation to begin with starting with the fact that he needed to save Toothless from the whispering death. "And for the last time I'm fine, it's just a dream." With that, he mounted on Toothless to do just anther morning of patrol around the edge while the others watched from his hut. However, he couldn't help but feel very worried for the well being of both of siblings since he has no idea where they are or what either of them could be going through! The only person who actually knew their little secret was his father, Stoick since he was part of the small lie that consists of good acting skills.

He really hates lying to his friends about what really happened the day before Snoggletog but it was the only way to keep Dagur safe for a bit and learn a little more about the hunters. However, their plans were crumbling the moment Viggo held Heather hostage and charged her as a traitor.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to land Toothless in the middle of the forest to lean against the tree as stared out at the horizon. Not only was he thinking about his siblings but he was trying to figure out why he was suddenly getting that certain dream every single night. The two red hair ladies were doing more than just being alone in a dark room. He could remember hearing one of them crying, while she looked down at him with sadness, repeatedly apologizing to him as if she was about to do something horrible to him.

 _Why am I suddenly getting these dreams?_ He wondered, _Why can't I even see a vivid look on one of the ladies faces, all I can see was tears and their red hair...But who are they? How do they know my name?_ He was so stuck in his thoughts, he did not even realizing that a few yards away from him were where Astrid hid from sight as she watched him from afar with concern plastered on her face.

She noticed how tense and anxious Hiccup was for a week after the battle with Viggo but even though he knew that they'll get the Dragon Eye back she saw that over the past month he's getting more worried and confused about something. That something that made Hiccup very worried, she has no idea but she just hopes that it wasn't the dreams.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did send for Gothi to come here to check up on Hiccup," Snotlout remarked from out of nowhere. "His dreams about the two red hair ladies are starting to creep me and Hookfang out, but mostly Hookfang. Not to mention some hours of sleep he seems to miss, did you see the bags under his eyes?" Astrid jumped in surprise from Snotlout's sudden appearance but he wasn't alone with his dragon. Right behind him was the rest of the gang. Astrid was about to demand an excuse but Ruffnut was quick to give a good reasonable answer.

"We saw you following Hiccup so we decided to follow you here just to see if our dear leader isn't really going nuts and about to crack at some point," She then grinned very grimly at the thought, "Actually I wonder how it will be like to see Hiccup finally losing it?"

"Hiccup's not going mad!" Astrid defended with anger building up which made every take a few steps back until they heard Hiccup and Toothless take off to the skies to continue patrolling. "Just because he's not being entirely himself lately, and having some strange dreams does not mean anything! He's the same smart, risk taking, good-crazy, dragon trainer just like he was every day and nothing can change that." She didn't realize how much she was fuming as she turned away from the group of scared teens as she watched Hiccup fly through the sky until he was long gone to the huts.

Fishlegs was a little hesitant but he cautious approached the shield maiden and explained as calmly as he could. "That may be true Astrid but it wouldn't hurt to bring Gothi here to check on him. Not because we think he's going mad, but just so we can see what she has to say about that dream he's having." He then began counting a list with his fingers, " After all, he went through a lot a few months ago in just a span of a few days. He found out that he wasn't the birth son of Stoick, that he was Heather's twin brother and Dagur's younger brother. From discovering the truth of his birth family to faking a betrayal but nearly getting killed by the villagers then facing more life and death situations. Not to mention that later Dagur's with the enemy but now with that Viggo incident and the Dragon Eye being gone; can't expect him to keep it together after everything that happened."

Astrid was silent, those words hit her hard as she sighed. "You're right..." Suddenly she realized that Hiccup did had to go through a lately, when was the last time he didn't have a dramatic life changing event? "It's not every day you have to fight a battle against your own flesh and blood with everyone's lives hanging on the string. I didn't even realize... Hiccup must be stressed out of his mind, I'd be more surprised if he wasn't affected by any of this at all!" She then mounted on Stormfly as everyone did the same as they flew up in the sky while she explained, "I'll send airmail to Berk so someone can send Gothi over here, hopefully, Sharpshot can fly faster if I bribe him with extra fish."

"So wait Hiccup isn't going insane?" Tuffnut asked with disappointment.

"No," Fishlegs simply answered, but that made the twins more disappointed.

"So we can't throw him off a cliff?"Ruffnut asked.

"NO!"

"So does this mean I can't have his hut?" Snotlout whined when Astrid and Fishlesgs denied every suggestion the twins threw at them. However Astrid and Fishlegs did not even want to think what intentions Snotlout had with the hut, but the twins are a different story.

They soon landed in front of the entrance of the dragon stables where Sharpshot was just stretching from a little nap in the sun. Just a few feet ahead of them was Hiccup who was giving Toothless a good scrub since the nightfury enjoyed a good scrub from his rider, until the one legged viking caught his friends hopping off their dragons. "There you are! When Toothless and I came back, we didn't see any of you around here. I was beginning to wonder where you've gone."

"Oh you know, going through Astrid's exercise of hell," Tuffnut grinned and earning a glare from the shield maiden.

"You know you could have done those exercises in the arena right?" Hiccup's brow raised with suspicion.

"That's because she had us try to take some trees down in the forest while Stormfly shot her spines at us every five seconds," Fishlegs bluffed as calmly as he could before Tuffnut could make a better excuse, but it was still a good excuse regardless.

"Uh huh?" Hiccup flatly answered, still not looking convince since he still had that glare of suspicion until he heard Sharpshot's purring as Astrid scratched the terror's chine before sending off with airmail. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that you're all of sudden sending airmail to Berk...Does it?" He could tell that while Fishlegs distracted him with the excuse, Astrid wrote something and sent Sharpshot to deliver the mail to Berk but that didn't mean he wasn't going to question. "Astrid." She jumped at the serious tone Hiccup addressed her name with, turning to face him to try to think of a good excuse since his interrogating skills have been improving real fast and good. Unfortunately too good.

"Oh me...I um...Well it's...It's airmail...Airmail for..." She was mentally scolding herself for looking way more suspicious than she had intend while her mind was scrambling for a good, believable excuse. "Uhh...You see...It's airmail for...For-

" **RAZORWHIP!"**

Everyone was looking at Snotlout as he he lost his mind the moment he shouted that. "Uhh I don't see how sending airmail to a razorwhip is a good enough excuse?" Tuffnut commented but Snotlout was pointing to the sky with his eyes wider than the moon as he shouted:

"RAZORWHIP WITH A RIDER!"

Now they were seriously about to ask if he totally lost his mind until they looked at the direction he was pointing to, and sure enough they saw it too. Flying straight toward them with great speed was a razorwhip with a rider, but not just any dragon rider;

" **HEATHER!?"**

* * *

 **Well I'll leave this chapter here. Hope you've enjoyed this so far even if it's not good. But hey I try, so see ya next time ;)**


	2. Revealed Plan

**CHAPTER TWO FOR THE SEQUEL GUYS!**

 **Anyway as you read from the chapter title, you all probably are getting a feeling where this is going to so we'll just cut to the chase and continue on now. BTW this is going to be considered like a combination of a mothers/fathers day special**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

" **HEATHER!?"**

Before anyone could mount on their dragons to confront her in the sky, she and Windshear already landed where they stood and jumped off her dragon in such a rush that she was still trying to catch a breath! Hiccup and Astrid were the first to run to her, putting her arms over their shoulder as they started to lead her to the main hut...Well at least try to at least because Heather quickly shook her head and removed her hands from the support as she tried to speak. "NO!...Help...Hunters...Kill...Sunset!...Help...Too late..."

"Heather calm down, just breath in and out," Hiccup instructed, putting his arm around his sister to help her breathe while Fishlegs came running back with a cup of water for her to drink. The words she was spitting out earlier started to worry him because they could mean anything but right now he has to be here for his sister. "In and out...In and out...Breath in, then breath out." He grabbed the cup from Fishlegs and handed it to her. "Here drink some water, slowly." He was expecting her to actually drink it slowly but she drank everything in two gulps! It didn't take a genius to realize that she was in absolute panic but they needed to know why she's like this, and more importantly, what does the dragon hunters have to do with this?

Once she finally managed to regain her air back to her lungs, she threw the cup at the floor grabbed Hiccup's shoulder with a strong grip, her jade eyes full of panic as she exclaimed with fear and urgency, "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

If her actions earlier didn't worry Hiccup enough, then how he's completely worried! "What are you talking about? Heather, who's going to kill who?"

"Dragon hunters!" She whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear as she began to explain. "Ryker is planning to kill Dagur!" Now Hiccup's forest green eyes widened with panic but the rest of the teens didn't seem to care or worried about what they just heard.

"What?!" Hiccup gasped, "No, but...How...Are you sure Heather?!" Seeing his sister nod didn't make him feel better.

"Um, is that a bad thing?" Tuffnut asked lamely.

"This is Dagur we're talking about my good friend," Ruffnut added as her hands folded together. "The same lunatic who nearly killed us more than enough, who hates us, and who is one of the bad guys?"

"I don't see the big deal," Snotlout shrugged.

Hiccup would have punched them at this point for saying that but he knew that they have no idea what this really about and they didn't know the whole story of that day. "Well it is a big deal, he's still our brother!." Hiccup then turned to Heather. "How did you find out that the hunters are going to kill Dagur?"

Heather took a deep breath before explaining everything. "I was camping in one of the small uninhabitable islands with Windshear to stay as far away from the hunters but that was when we saw their ships approaching the neighboring islands. So we decided to go see what they were up to, see if we can maybe find out their next moves. We were careful not to get seen, not getting much information but I did find out that Viggo is hiding in a new base they built. However, before we decided to get out of there, we found a room where Ryker was interrogating Dagur but thankfully we didn't get seen. Ryker was asking Dagur for something, but Dagur refused to tell him what he wanted. Ryker was so angry that he put Dagur back in the cell, saying that this was his last straw and that he'll kill him by sun down!"

"Anything else we need to know?" Hiccup asked urgently, he had a sick feeling that the head of the hunters will have some connection to their brother's execution.

"I then heard Ryker send soldiers to bring Viggo to their ships, saying that the both of them are going to kill him the minute the sun sets!" Heather answered, however her worry did not lower even, after all, this is their brother's life on the line. "But it's almost sunset! We have to hurry, we don't know how much time we have left!"

"Then we have to go now!" Hiccup insisted as he grabbed his shield and was ready to mount on Toothless who was more than eager to head out until the teen felt a firm hand grab his shoulder. Turning around he saw Astrid was the one who grabbed his shoulder as she gave him a concerned expression. "Hiccup, this is Dagur...I know he's your brother and all but after all those things he did-"

"Even if he did bad things, Dagur's still my and Heather's older brother! We're still going to rescue him."

"But after doing that then what Hiccup?" Snotlout demanded as his hands waved in the air "The second we help him, he'll try to kill us, _again_!"

"Not to mention that you're number one in his list," Fishlegs shivered, "Look what he did to you the time he and Ryker kidnapped you and then in that island a few months ago around Snoggletog, he could have killed you both times! He even chopped off most of your hair and may I remind you that an action like that, especially when it comes to a family of high power, is like a symbol of disowning the member of the family who brought shame to the family and will forever continue that shame! Vikings themselves cut their own hair unless they are disowned or little kids who can't be trusted with sharp things just yet."

"You're not seriously going to rescue him? Are you?" Tuffnut questions as his eyebrow lifted, failing to see how much rage was boiling in Hiccup and Heather right now. "Once a crazy lunatic, always a crazy killer. But one enemy less to worry about right? So I still don't see the big deal-

" **IT IS A BIG DEAL IF THAT ENEMY WAS ON OUR SIDE THIS WHOLE TIME!"**

Heather didn't regret exploding the way she did at that moment. She could no longer stand hiding so many secrets from so many people even if they too had been guilty of doing the same thing themselves! She knew that Hiccup was tired of the secret keeping but he needed a push, and besides, they have more than enough information on the dragon hunters. She ignored Hiccup, not even worrying about his reaction right now, her focus was on the rest of the ignorant dragons riders. "Dagur was on our side ever since that day you found us in that island!" She repeated.

"But when we got there," Astrid gasped, shocked to hear this now! "You and Hiccup...Dagur, he-

"He did what he had to, what the four of us planned out," Hiccup answered, stepping forward to face his friends, if they could consider him a friend anymore. He knew deep down inside and from experience that seccrets can never last forever. "We pretended to be in trouble so you guys can believe that everything we acted out was true...It was Dagur's plan to make sure everyone was safe..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Trust us, we've heard crazier," Hiccup stated, at that moment everyone's arms were crossed._

 _"I can't go back to Berk with guys because I have to complete a deal and an alliance with a group of dragon hunters," Dagur began, unfolding his arms with regret._

 _Hiccup looked confused, it didn't seem like a big deal..."But if that's the problem then we can-_

 _"NO! Hiccup these dragon hunters are secret allies to the Berserkers that our father Oswald personally and in secret made an alliance to!" Dagur explained as calmly as he could. "They are more powerful than we think, trapping every dragon they can find, then sale or kill them for their own profit. No dragon ever could escape from their clutches without being scarred or killed, and when it comes to enemies, they get killed. Last week, they sent me a letter, telling me everything about the alliance, demanding for my forces or else the consequences will be the destruction of our village, of anyone I ever told this to which means Berk, and even you Heather," He looked over at Heather with fear, then he looked back at Hiccup. "They know that Heather's alive, but Hiccup... They have no idea that you're my brother, where you are, or if you were even alive!"_

 _"But wait won't the hunters soon know about Hiccup, after all he used to be your enemy before any of us found out the truth?" Heather asked._

 _"I know they'll ask me about the Dragon Eye, and who has it so I'll have to tell them about you Hiccup but I'll leave that small detail out, because if they ever find out that my brother is alive then gods know what they'll do to you! I, no we all have to keep Hiccup safe," Dagur explained, but then sighed. "But that would mean-_

 _"You'll have to be the same deranged berserker who wants Hiccup to be defeated and dead," Stoick filled in as Dagur nodded, at that point everyone was in silence. There was no other way to avoid this and keep the fact that Hiccup is one of Dagur's siblings a secret. They had no idea what to do, since the idea of secrets was one they all wanted to avoid to do, but they all waited for Hiccup's reply, two of them secretly hoping for him to come up with a brilliant idea!_

 _However Hiccup repeated in order to know that what he was hearing was correct, "So if you back down on their request then all hell will break loose in both tribes?" Dagur nodded in silence, then Hiccup sighed. "I wish I could come up with something, but if what you say is true then...We'll have no choice but to follow your plan." He then turned to Dagur, "But know this, I'm not only doing this because I fear my life, in fact I would gladly lay my life on the line for both tribes, my family, the dragons, and my friends, but their lives, your lives are hanging on the same tread...So we have to do this, for all our sakes."_

 _"You must be completely sure of this brother," Dagur cautioned, "Because I'm warning ahead of time that when our acting begins, I'll have to come up with schemes, annoy your mind, and break some things, but I can promise you that I won't take any lives. However, I'm telling all of you this right now; do **not** engage with the hunters unless they are the ones who throw the first punch. I'll work for you guys in the shadows as much as I can, but not all the time."_

 _"So you're going to keep track of them and send us information," Heather summarized, but then asked, "But what about now? The other riders will be here at any moment, and I don't think we can tell them this."_

 _"No we can't tell them," Dagur shook his head, pulling chains and rope. "As much as I hate doing this to my own family...We're going to have to act out a believable scene where I was not the forgiving brother you thought I was...It'll mean I'll have to commit actions I will regret but once they 'rescue' you from me, I'll run deep into the woods and find my own way out of here."_

 _"But how are you going to get out of here?" Hiccup asked, a little concerned about this plan._

 _"Trust me brother, I have my ways," Dagur winked, then approached Stoick with a serious look, "You're my brother's father, I entrust with him...Don't ever let anything to him."_

 _"You have my word as a father and chief," Stoick nodded._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"And then we got the scene set and made it believable for you guys," Heather explained, "Then we all kept our part and played along with the situation, even fighting each other if necessary. And the only reason I actually escaped from Viggo's clutches was because Dagur broke out of his act and let me go... Dagur had to make every action of his believable no matter how much those actions hurt him... That was why when he attacked Berk, the houses were destroyed with no injuries."

"I'm sorry that one of those houses had to be yours Astrid," Hiccup whispered to Astrid, who was very quiet upon hearing this. "I know I was hard on you when you confessed that Heather was on our side, and I wouldn't blame you for being hard on us...We were trying to the right thing, sorta."

The teens didn't say a word, until Astrid stepped up. "I'm a little upset that you haven't trusted any of us with this, but I can see what position you were in...I've told you this once Hiccup and I'll tell you again..." She first punched his shoulder, knowing that she didn't have to explain that action then she repeated, "We're a team, and when there's a mess, we'll clean it together, and right now we have a rescue mission to complete." Astrid lifted her axe up to twirl it in the air as she mounted on Stormfly to catch it. "We're with you. Everyone mount up!"

"Thank you." Hiccup and Heather smiled, never feeling so much pride in their friends than they have at that moment.

* * *

 **Chapter two ended, next chapter is the rescue mission so see ya guys!**


	3. Rescuing Big Brother-Sorta

**Chapter three guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. So without anymore distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

The dragons have flown faster than they ever have in their whole lives, well at least at that time period since there are more years to come to fly faster. But for now, all dragons were flying even pass their limits while Heather led them until an island was finally at their view. "We'll land in the forest, discuss the plan before we even engage in action!" Hiccup instructed as everyone nodded as they followed Heather down deep into the woods while remaining close to where the ships were docked. The gang landed as they hopped off to form a circle to see the plan Heather and Hiccup had to make, if they have a plan to begin with.

"I suggest we blast their ships and ask questions later after saving Dagur's butt," Tuffnut quickly suggested before Hiccup or Heather could even begin.

"No, I propose we blast them and never ask questions," Ruffnut butted in, but seeing the unamused faces the gang gave them, she shook her head, "I mean, we let Hiccup and Heather make the plan so we won't end up killing ourselves because we all know what those hunters are capable of doing from a ton of experience."

Hiccup and Heather didn't even realize that they both face-palmed at the same time while letting out a sigh. Well everyone else noticed but they decided that it was best not to point that out yet, that time will come eventually. Without any word spoken, Heather pulled a spy glass to check the ships to see what was happening, then pointing up north. "I can see Viggo's ship approaching from the north, we only got one shot at rescuing Dagur, and it's going to involve all of you," She gave everyone a serious face until her finger pointed at Hiccup, "But we can't have the hunters finding out that you have some connection with Dagur, even though everyone else now know the truth, we still can't risk the enemy finding out."

"But then how is Hiccup going to-

"Already thought of that Astrid," Heather smiled, the kind of smile she makes when she has a plan. "But we're going to need another dragon rider." She then lightly whistling towards a certain pile of bushes, signaling someone to come out while everyone minus Hiccup, were looking to see what she was talking about.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE..._

"Sunset is almost arriving Dagur," Ryker warned as his fingers were tapping the point of his arrow. He approached the once deranged berserker, who was tied down to a chair, then slammed his fist at a nearby table, "You can avoid death if you just cooperate, pledge your allegiance with Viggo, and tell us the information we need then you're free to go." His face was a few inches away from Dagur's, giving him an intimidating glare. "In the end, it's your choice."

Dagur only glared at Ryker as he growled, "Even if I knew what in Odin's beard you're talking about, I'll never tell you and I won't pledge any allegiance with Viggo!" That was when Ryker drew his sword out, pointing it dangerously close to Dagur's throat.

"If it weren't for Viggo, I'd kill you a long time ago," Ryker muttered, while Dagur just returned another glare. "Bur if Viggo can't break you then we'll have no use for you..."

"As if I wanted to be of any use to you," Dagur grumbled, trying to hold in his laughter at how annoyed Ryker was getting.

Apparently that worked since Ryker's eyes narrowed as he prepared to make the killing blow."Why you annoying-

"Ryker!" A calm voice interrupted, making said hunter restrain from his action. "Surely this isn't how you'll get our guest to talk or feel comfortable during his last hour...Is it?" The person who spoke out stepped out from the darkness of the entrance of the room, turning out to be Viggo himself. "Remember that he's trying to throw you off the same way you're trying to throw him off, unfortunately he's winning." He approached his older brother, snatching the sword and tossed it to the floor as he snapped for guards to come in. "We'll continue this conversation outside on the island, just to make the event more memorable and... _Interesting._ " As Dagur was being carried off to be sailed to the island, Ryker gave Viggo a confused look, wondering what game plan is his younger brother playing now.

They soon found themselves outside, near the beach with Dagur on his knees with hands and legs tied up tightly. Dagur had no idea what game Viggo was playing but despite how dense his brain is, he had to keep his guard up. Viggo approached Dagur in a more calm matter than Ryker, and began his own interrogating. "Now Dagur, you obviously must now that your father Oswald the Agreeable made a very serious alliance with us, offering his services at whatever request we make. Surely you must have heard your father mention us before?"

"No, he hadn't," Dagur mumbled.

"Oh, then what about your mother, mainly because she was was main reason how this alliance came to be." Viggo continued, ignoring Dagur's angered look. "Your mother most certainly was the one who told you about us, was she? I mean, mothers tell their young everything."

"My mother died eighteen years ago," Dagur growled, having no idea what Viggo was getting at. "She couldn't possibly be able to tell me anything even if she could."

"Ah yes, your mother Eydis," Viggo pretended to gasp with realization, even though he knew. "Passed away after giving birth to your sister...Or perhaps maybe you have more family than just your sister. I heard you have a younger brother. A little information of his whereabouts will be a great deal of help to you and myself Dagur."

"He died along with my mother!" Dagur insisted, spitting at the floor. "That's all the information you're getting out of me!"

Viggo only looked down at him in silence then he shook his head as Ryker approached while holding an axe. "I really hate doing this to one of the most important, well loved chief of the Berserker tribe but if you won't cooperate Dagur, then we simply have no use for you."

"Yeah, yeah tell that to my ghost," Dagur sarcastically threw back as Ryker held his head down on the ground. "You know I won't be telling you anything."

"Very well then," Viggo sighed, signaling Ryker to get ready. "But don't complain about the pain that'll be brought upon you." All Dagur did was make a small smile, having some acknowledgement that somewhere out there, Hiccup and Heather are safe from these monsters as he braced himself for death to grab him.

However that never happened.

Because out of nowhere, an enormous explosion blasted right were their ships were docked which earned both hunters attention in a split second. _So Heather did show up with help after all,_ Viggo thought as he smirked, he couldn't wait to see what kind of surprises were waiting.

"Great explosion Ruff and Tuff!" Heather praised as she and Windshear flew past the twin. "You two along with Snotlout and Fishlegs keep causing chaos here, the rest of us will head to land where Viggo and Ryker are!"

"Best plan ever!" Both twins shouted as Snotlout flew by on Hookfang, blasting ships and scaring crewmen as he shouted:

"SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT! OYE ,OYE ,OYE!"

Heather shook her head at their over excitement but regardless, she, Astrid, Fishlegs and another rider were coming in close to land! Dagur looked up, his eyes widening in shock to see his younger sister and the dragon riders flying in to save him! Especially like this when they knew the intelligence Viggo is capable of showing off! However he was kinda glad that he didn't see Hiccup anywhere in sight, but he did see someone who he didn't expect to see in this team at all! That rider was riding on a changewing, and he was giving Heather lovey dovey looks, that could only be one person. _ASGER!?_ His mind practically screamed in shock!

Ryker cursed under his breath, marching forward only began to shoot his dragon root arrows at the intruding riders. "I have enough of these idiots..." The more arrows he shot, the more the dragons were able to dodge each one as they blasted their fire! Viggo just stood there, looking rather amused while he paid no attention Dagur, who was still tied down on the ground!

"Hey Ryker if you want someone to kill then come and get us!" Astrid shouted, patting Stormfly to shoot a lot of spine shots at Ryker, who quickly dodged them while at the same time shot his arrows, trying to hit one of the female riders since he already knew that dragon root will have no affect on the gronkle! "Hey Ryker, how many more arrows are you going to shoot at us until you're all out!" The moment Ryker drew his last arrow, he suddenly realized that he had no more arrows on him! At that point, Astrid and Heather landed, pulling their axes out to engage in battle.!

"I'll kill you once and for all," Ryker growled, then engaged in battle with the two maidens not even bothering to realize that he was seeing two dragon riders...But that didn't mean Viggo didn't.

He didn't hesitate to pull his sword out, turn around and point the end blade just inches away from the intruder who was sneaking up behind him. "You must be Asger," Viggo remarked in his calm tone as he pointed his blade dangerously closer to Asger's face. "The most reckless sailor in the whole archipelago and now the rider of a changewing which takes a tremendous amount of talent for someone like you." He made sure he got Asger to go down on his knees, holding the blade at the danger zone. "But unfortunately you're not the best talent at outsmarting me, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you life first...Before that though..." Within a minute, he had his sword pin Asger to the ground, pulled a bow and arrow out then shot at the shadow forming behind him!

"SHADOWWING LOOK OUT!"

Thank Odin that the arrow only hit the changewing's front leg, but Shadowwing was down, leaving Dagur and Asger completely dragonless and trapped. "You tried your best Asger," Dagur whispered, however to Asger, that wasn't his best! Shadowwing was only a few feet beside Dagur, but with the dragon root, he was vulnerable. The moment Viggo turned back to confront him, Asger already pulled the sword from the ground and began swinging the blade at many direction! Viggo had step back while dodging each swing Asger made, leaving Dagur all alone. "You can keep swinging, I'll even allow you to get a ten second shot at getting me," Viggo commented, suddenly stopping at his trail literally standing there for ten second but before Asger could actually hit him, Ryker was thrown at him! Asger fell to the ground, with Ryker a little out of shape and his weight holding him down as he struggled to get up.

 _This was his plan!_ Asger struggled as he watched Astrid and Heather quickly arrive to assist him by battling Viggo. _He allowed me to swing at him as he led me to the battle ground Ryker was in, knowing that Heather and Astrid would be able to handle Ryker! He's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for..._ However, Asger wasn't going to allow himself to be defeated, so with all the strength he could muster, he managed to shove Ryker off of him to take advantage of the hunter's condition.

He first kicked the hunter to see if he was awake, and from the way Ryker stood up with fury, the hunter was too angry to see his disadvantage. They both charged, swords hitting one's blade as the ships in the sea were exploding repeatedly! Meanwhile Viggo was having an easy time dodging the axes being swung at him from different directions, but it wasn't enough to avoid Astrid's punch! She was able to punch the living day of him but apparently it wasn't enough to make him fall. "You've got quite the strength Hofferson," Viggo smiled as he readjusted his jaw bone. "Such a pity it wasn't enough to make me unconscious." His focus was on Astrid's annoyed glare that he wasn't able to dodge Heather's punch!

"Maybe my punch can fit the bill!" Heather shouted with anger, managed to hit Viggo hard enough to make him fall on the ground. She held her double axe blade close to his neck. "You really think that you'll win! Maybe you didn't realize but if someone threatens , or even hurts my family will only earn a world of agony!"

"Then your deceased father and mother should be getting that said pain." Viggo chuckled despite his state."I mean it's only fair since they are the ones who decided to give you up and send you off to a new tribe to raise you as their own."

Heather's eyes narrowed with anger. "That's completely different!"

"Really?" Viggo grinned, "I beg to differ." Without warning, he pulled out a bronze dagger with the berserker crest on the handle from a hidden pocket that they completely missed as he used both legs to kick her down! He was quick to get up, holding his dagger out, waiting for the girls next move. Heather got up with her axe right at hand after Astrid helped her up as they both charged again to bring him down, however their intentions were never met. They were only several feet from where Viggo stood, their weapons ready to slice but when Heather's jade green eyes looked at the bronze dagger and the handle on his hands, suddenly...Her mind went blank to a distant vision...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I'm so sorry my little twins...I'm sorry..." A figure, no a woman! A woman with red hair in bed, holding Heather tight along with someone else as tears rapidly fell. The mystery woman then turned to another figure who looked exactly like the woman and was standing, as she gave a nod._

 _"It has to be done sister," The figure who was standing stated, her handing digging down her pocket. "But think of it this way, at least you will not have to worry about their safety or the enemy ever again." She suddenly pulled out a bronze dagger with the berserker crest on the handle._

 _"Are you certain that this plan will work?"_

 _"No, but I am willing to take my chances," The woman standing suddenly raised the dagger over her head, more tears coming from the woman in bed. "This is for the greater good..."_

 _"No sister! PLEASE DON'T!"_

 _Then there was nothing but darkness and the cries of newborn twins_

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

 **End of this chapter! Well i hope you guys enjoyed this one and see ya next update ;)**


	4. Dreams Of The Past

**Sorry for that cliffhanger guys! I just couldn't resist! New chapter for the patient reader, enjoy guys ;)**

 **BTW look out for very small but important details, they just might clue you in on what is going on.**

* * *

 _"_ No..." Heather whispered, thankfully no one heard her but unfortunately that brief blank out caught her off guard long enough for Viggo to use his dagger to cut give her left cheek a thin cut that started to bleed! Astrid screamed her name in panic, quickly blocking Viggo next blow with her axe while giving Heather time to recover and get back to reality.

"HEATHER SNAP OUT OF WHATEVER YOU'RE IN!" Astrid spun her axe around to prevent Viggo from approaching while also managing to lose his grip on the dagger! She punched him hard enough for him to let go and send the dagger flying, then fall on the ground away from them.

Before Viggo could say anything, Asger came running to Astrid and Heather as he shouted, "RETREAT! COME ON WE GOTTA RETREAT!"

He grabbed both their hands, leaving the two Grimborn brothers, not noticing that Heather picked up the fallen bronze dagger and put it in her satchel. The two teens made their dragon calls for Stormfly and Windshear, who were quick to respond to their riders. The two dragons came flying to them, allowing them to mount on, Asger sharing with Astrid as they flew off, dodging arrows that Ryker was shooting from his brother's pack of arrows. They flew by the rest of the gang, shouting, "TIME TO FALL BACK! NOW!" The rest of the teens didn't need to think twice before pausing on their destruction to the ships and quickly followed the two leading dragons as they flew as far away from the island as fast as they could!

"Well," Ryker chuckled in hopes of cheering his brother up because Thor knows what'll happen if Viggo was ever angry! "At least they left one dragon behind and didn't rescue our prisoner." However he spoke too soon when he turned around only to see nothing but beach sand! Dagur the Deranged and the changewing who was called Shadowwing were both gone as if they just disappeared into thin air! "But how-" Ryker gulped for the first time in his life, because when Viggo was with him, nothing bad ever happens and no one ever outsmarts Viggo! NO ONE!

However, instead of anger, Viggo calmly smiled. "Pretty clever for Hiccup Haddock the Third," He remarked, walking to the small boat with Ryker to return to their main ships. That earned Ryker's confusion but before he could even ask, Viggo responded to the unasked question. "In case you failed to see brother, those dragon riders are Hiccup's team and if they were with Heather then it would make perfectly sense for Hiccup to be in this first battle...And he successfully managed to save his friend's brother..." They were rowing to the ships, Viggo continued. "However, what they don't know is that now my plan is beginning to unfold itself perfectly to way I want it."

"Plan?" Ryker questioned. "I thought the plan was to kill that berserker brat."

"No, that was only the first step," Viggo corrected his dense brother, looking at the empty horizon the riders disappeared to. "Just you wait my brother, you'll find out soon enough about the plan I have made to regain what the dragon hunters, what our father was promised for a very long time now."

All Ryker could do was row the boat, his mind blinded by distant memories that he thought he'd never had to remember. However now was not the time to get into further detail about the past he is briefly recalling, he knew that there'll be time later. Much later.

* * *

"Ok, so where are we supposed to meet them again?!" Snotlout questioned as he relaxed on Hookfang's horns. "I mean it's not every day we actually won a fight against Viggo Grimborn!" However his glory was short ended when he suddenly realized. "The same guy who still has the Dragon Eye..."

"Suck it up Snotlout!" Astrid reassured the now deflated Jorgenson. "There's always next time! And we're supposed to meet them right about-

"NOW!" Heather pointed up ahead to see two dragons with their riders waiting for them!

Hiccup, Toothless, Dagur, and Shadowwing!

"That was most brilliant plan in the history of brilliant plans ever!" Dagur cheered but had to calm down since Shadowwing was still trying to get rid of some of the dragon root's effects. "They totally didn't see Hiccup coming out from the forest to grab me and have us hide in the middle of the forest until he finished untying me to send a signal!" He gave Hiccup a thumbs up since he couldn't actually fly over his brother to ruffle his hair, after all he now cares about the well-being of dragons.

"I'm just glad we were able to save you," Heather sighed with relief but then had to apologize since she knew that Dagur must be wondering how she got _this_ much help. "But in order to do that, I had no choice but to tell my friends the truth, about our plan we made on Snoggletog."

"It wasn't just you, I also told them as well," Hiccup confessed. "It was the only way...We just couldn't let them kill you."

Dagur rubbed his chin, taking in what his twins have told him but after a moment of silence, he just shrugged with a small smiled, "I should have known that we could never hold secrets from your friends...I'm just glad to know that you two are alright and to be alive." Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut released their breathes with relief to his answer which didn't go unnoticed as he groaned, "Just because I was a deranged lunatic in the past does not mean I'm not a forgiving brother. So you can stop worry about anyone's safety."

"It's not that," Fishlegs reassured awkwardly. "It's just that we're not used to seeing you act...Like this."

"Well get used to it because after what we just went through, all of us are the next targets for the hunters," Dagur answered, and with that everyone continued to fly towards the direction of the Dragon's Edge as he smiled with glory. "But I wish I could have seen the look on Viggo Grimborn's face when he realized that he was defeated for a change!" Now that lit a light in Hiccup's thoughts, because now that he thinks of it, this rescue mission somehow turned out a lot easier than the last confrontation that had with Viggo!

"Hiccup?" Heather pulled him out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Hiccup took a deep breath before he explained his concerns. "I don't know, it's just that this went off too smoothly than we'd anticipated...Without any surprises, ambushes, or anything devious that Viggo could think of to throw us off. It was as if we were fighting Alvin and his Outcasts...Something must be off."

Snotlout was about to brush this off as just being negative but then he noticed to cut on Heather's cheek. "What happened to you there Heather? Did someone cut you without you noticing?"

Now that was when both Hiccup and Dagur took notice at the cut. "He's right," They both gasped, then Dagur repeated the question. "What happened back there sis? Who did this?" He then turned to Astrid since she was with Heather in the island. "Do you know what happened?"

"Calm down it's just a cut," Heather reassured but the odds weren't in her favor since Astrid shook her head with concern.

"It wasn't just a cut Heather."It was Viggo who did that to you but you could have easily dodged him..." Now everyone was looking at her with concern. "But you froze the minute he pulled out his dagger, like you were in some trance or something...What happened back there?"

Heather bit her lower lip, as if she was too afraid to tell but she just shook her head. "I don't know, it seemed like a memory, a vision or something but I can't tell..."

Dagur could see in his sister's eyes that she wasn't feeling comfortable about the subject so he was quick to cover for her. "You don't have to tell us right now, when you feel like telling us you'll tell us." He didn't need to look back at Heather's face to see that she was grateful for his help. However he couldn't help but be as concerned as the other riders about what happened but he'll have to be patient and wait for what she has to say for herself. His thoughts looked back to all those interrogation Ryker had with him, something about their questions seemed very off. _How could they know about my mother and that she's supposedly the reason for their alliance with my father? Even he'd know to never involve family into-_ He stopped midway at that thought, looking at his brother and sister who were answering questions about how they got their plan to work. _Of course, he probably involved her willingly just like how he just gave up Hiccup and Heather to live in those tribes.._

The riders spend the rest of their flight just talking about fun past memories, even Dagur was laughing at those days when he was easily outsmarted by his own younger brother! It took a few more hours until the night dawned upon them when they finally arrived to Dragons Edge, landing at the main stables. The mounted off their dragons as Astrid looked around only to see that no one else was in the Edge except for them. _Hmm, they probably got the airmail later than I thought...They might show up tomorrow then._ With that, she along with everyone else fed their dragons until Snotlout asked from out of nowhere.

"So are you two going to stick around here or fly off again?" His question was direct to Dagur and Heather.

"It's pretty late," Dagur answered, "And I'm no longer the dragon hunters favorite so I'll stick around here, see what you've done to this place."

"Same here," Heather nodded as she stroked Windshear's snout. But the moment she stated that she was surrounded by Asger, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs who were all offering to share a hut with her, well in Asger's case, he wanted to share a camp spot with her.

"Come to my hut Heather, it's super warm in there thanks to Hookfang so you won't have to worry about being cold."

"But my hut is much safer to be in, at least it doesn't get on fire every night."

"My hut has more room to sleep in after I kick Ruffnut out."

"Forget huts Heather, we'll sleep under the stars in the forest! Just the two of us!"

The boys were so caught up with trying to earn Heather's charm that they failed to see the anger and over-protection Dagur, Hiccup and Toothless were beginning to feel, well except for Astrid and Ruffnut. The two girls couldn't help but smile at how over protecting the two brothers can be. Didn't take long for Toothless, on Hiccup's command, to shoot a soft but effective plasma blast in between Heather and the boys, who yelped in surprise at such an action. "Okay, how about Heather and Dagur sleeps in my hut," Hiccup stated, putting his arm around his sister to pull her away from the crowd of suitors. "After all, we're family and family's got to stick together. Asger, you can go sleep in Fishlegs, or Snotlout's hut. So good night!"

Heather rolled her eyes but she still smiled at the fact that she had brothers who are this over protected with her. However, the depressed group of boys didn't think so as they trudged their way towards their huts with their dragons not far behind them. Asger just followed Fishlegs, no longer caring about sleeping under the stars.

"Good night Hiccup!" Astrid smiled as she flew off to her hut. "And try to get some sleep! You need it!"

"I'll try!" Hiccup waved back, then looking over to see both Heather and Dagur smiling and nodding in approval. "We're just friends," Hiccup stated in hopes to get his siblings to quit giving him the thumbs up. "Let's just go to my hut and get some rest."

Since there was only one bed in his hut, both Dagur and Hiccup voted on letting Heather sleep on the bed while they made the floor as comfortable as possible for them. "You guys really don't have to sleep on the floor," Heather insisted as she looked up from the bed seeing her brothers laying on the floor close to her bed. "One of you could take the bed and-"

"Nope we're fine sis," Dagur reassured as he laid on his pillow. "Besides I'm used to sleeping on the floor so it's no big deal."

"Yeah, you just get some sleep," Hiccup smiled but then yawned. "We'll be fine down here."

"Okay then," Heather shook her head with a smile at her brothers stubbornness, they one thing they all have in common. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight sis!"

"Sleep well you two!"

With that the three heirs have fallen into a deep sleep, however, that didn't mean that two of them will have sweet dreams. Later that night, as everybody slept along with dragons, Hiccup's eyes, although closed were narrowing as sweat fell from his forehead as he curled up into a ball. Meanwhile, as Hiccup did that, Heather was tossing and turning, her face making a confused expression as both twins, at the same time, were encountering dreams that didn't seem normal at all...

 **HICCUP'S DREAM:**

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"Yes, it's the only way to keep you and you children safe from them!"_

 _"I know but...But...But you're going to die because of me!"_

 _"I'm your twin sister, older by a few minutes so I technically have the job of dying for my family."_

 _"I DON'T CARE! There has to be another way out of this! I don't want to lose you!"_

 _"Look this plan is the only one that'll work!" A figure yelled in anger, pointing straight down at the babies in the other figure's arms. "You have to learn that there is going to be a consequence of your choices and we only have limited time to keep Oswald outside! So you're going to have to deal with it, remember that your children will suffer the most from your mistakes! Especially the twins!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"But nothing! What's done is done!"_

 _"NO! I refuse to believe you! There must-_

 _"There is no way out of this sister," The angered figure interrupted the desperate sister who's eyes began to water. "You made that deal, you wanted a way out of that deal so now you have to just bear with it! Even though you're going to lose me, you still lost your children in the end. In the end, it'll just be your fault."_

 _There was silent crying, as the figure held her two babies tight then look directly down at the smaller child with auburn hair. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do...I'm so sorry, my little Hiccup..."_

 **HEATHER'S DREAM:**

 _"I'm so sorry my little twins...I'm sorry..." A figure, no a woman! A woman with red hair in bed, holding Heather tight along with someone else as tears rapidly fell. The mystery woman then turned to another figure who looked exactly like the woman and was standing, as she gave a nod._

 _"It has to be done sister," The figure who was standing stated, her handing digging down her pocket. "But think of it this way, at least you will not have to worry about their safety or the enemy ever again." She suddenly pulled out a bronze dagger with the berserker crest on the handle._

 _"Are you certain that this plan will work?"_

 _"No, but I am willing to take my chances," The woman standing suddenly raised the dagger over her head, more tears coming from the woman in bed. "This is for the greater good..."_

 _"No sister! PLEASE DON'T!"_

The twins did not wake up, despite how confusing or frightening the dreams were. They didn't know why they wouldn't wake up but one thing's for sure, these dreams seem real enough to actually be fragments of a memory they can't understand just yet...They'll have to ask Dagur about this in the morning, if they could have the courage to do so.

* * *

 **End of chapter and see you next time**


	5. Strange Morning

**New chapter guys hope you enjoy this ;)**

 **By the way, thanks for all those reviews and support, really appreciate them.**

* * *

The morning sun came at long last, everyone except for Hiccup and Heather were in the clubhouse eating breakfast, even Dagur was enjoying his breakfast while trying to arm wrestle Snotlout! Dagur figured that he should let his siblings get some more sleep, besides, he was an early bird anyway.

"I still can't believe you guys were acting the whole time," Snotlout began as he ate on his biscuit. "I mean that's gotta take a ton of skill and willpower to not break from the act!"

"And you said that Hiccup was a horrible actor," Ruffnut accused Tuffnut, recalling the time when Barf and Belch had this life debt rule with Hiccup after he saved their lives. Their attempts didn't work since luck seems to have not been on their side the whole time. But thanks to the dragon hunters for once, that debt was repaid. "You shouldn't have doubted his skills brother mine."

"Nuh uh!" Tuffnut protested with annoyance, bumping his helmet against Ruffnut's. "If I recall, it has you who said that Hiccup was a terrible actor!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Oh yeah prove it!"

"Because I remember mentioning Thor's mighty hammer hitting Snotlout's face and then you said that he was a bad actor!"

"NO IT WASN'T BECAUSE I MENTIONED THE HAMMER, YOU WHO SAID THE REST!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Ignoring the twins, Dagur turned to Astrid with a questioning expression. "What do they mean by Thor's mighty hammer hitting Snotlout?"

"Oh that," Astrid chuckled, remembering the laughter the twins had when they told her and the misery she saw Snotlout was in. "Well I wasn't there to witness but from what I heard was that Snotlout made Hiccup so angry that he actually punched the muttonhead." She wished that there was some way to capture Dagur's face right now. "Then I soon found Snotlout with a pretty bad bruise and he lost three teeth all at once." Dagur was silent until he laughed so hard that he needed the chair to keep him from falling! Even Asger was laughing so hard that he was tearing up and holding his stomach since he had no idea that Hiccup had something like that in him!

"Oh my Odin, you mean that my brother finally taught Snotlout a lesson with violence?" Dagur laughed, ignoring the glare Snotlout sent. "Brilliant just brilliant! I always knew Hiccup had the family strength and violence, he just doesn't show it a lot."

The group soon heard footsteps of the riders who finally decided to wake up from their sleep so they were pretty much expecting to see wide awake teens. However, no one was expecting to see Hiccup and Heather to enter the clubhouse looking so exhausted that it was as if they hadn't slept in months!

"Hey, Hiccup did you get attack by some night terrors before coming here?" Fishlegs asked with concern but then turned to Heather. "But you look just fine Heather, right as rain." She had to roll her eyes since she knew that from the mess her hair looked, she looked far from right as rain.

"Whoa H. you look horrible," Tuffnut commented as he tried to get a closer look at Hiccup, who was quick to push him away.

"We could say you look..." Ruffnut paused to control her giggling then she finished her statement. " _Horrendous!_ "

Both the Thorson twins laughed at their well-played joke that even Heather, Dagur and the rest of the teen had to hold in their giggles, even the dragons found it humorous. "Thanks for pointing that small detail out you guys," Hiccup stretched, not really in the mood to even look offended at the joke but was able to use his same sarcasm. "I was completely unaware of my appearance." Astrid had to cough several times to control her laughter as she pulled out Fishlegs' notebook and a charcoal pencil.

"So was it the same dream or a different one for once?" She asked, ignoring the confused looked Dagur and Heather were giving her.

Hiccup tried to smile with reassurance with a mix of sarcasm. "Oh, it was a different one for once in my life! I had a good dream of rock trolls dancing and singing together like a big family."

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed as if he was crazy as Snotlout whispered out loud. "Is it too late to throw him off a cliff?"

"No one is throwing Hiccup off a cliff," Astrid informed as she casually marked another tally in the notebook, much to Hiccup's distress. "And that's another night of that same strange dream that is or isn't making you go completely crazy." She raised her brow. "You sure you don't want us to send for Gothi?"

"I'm very sure to thank you very much," Hiccup groaned, sitting down in the nearest chair. "It's just one dream."

"Sure it is," Astrid stated flatly, before turning to Heather. "As for you Heather, mind if you tell us what kept _you_ all night? If you feel like telling us that is. We're not going to-

"DID SOMEONE CALL FOR BERK'S GREATEST AND YET OLDEST HEALER!"

Everyone practically jumped and cried in surprise to hear such a loud voice come in from out nowhere! So the most likely thing a group of trained, very well armored, dragon riders would do to this intruder was an attack with full force and nets. The T. twins (for Thorson twins) had Bark and Belch only release gas as the others tied the intruder up in the tightrope as Fishlegs and Asger dropped a net on top of the surprisingly huge man. Heather and Astrid were the ones who had their axes out ready to do some interrogation along with Hiccup since he and Toothless were in battle ready. As for Snotlout and Dagur, they both had their fists cracked and ready if any punching was needed for this intruder.

"Wait for the gas to clear!" Hiccup instructed with his hand held out to make sure no one made a step closer. "Once it clears we'll be able to see who this is."

"Why don't we just blast 'em," Ruffnut complained as Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, that'll be more fun."

However before the smoke even cleared, the intruder shouted in annoyance in a very familiar voice. "HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU SIMPLETONS!"

" **GOBBER!?"**

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Hiccup shouted as quickly as he could as the gas clear and sure enough, tied up really tightly with nets all over him was Gobber the Belch. However, this blacksmith wasn't a pretty happy mood, well who would be if you just got attacked by your apprentice and his friends? Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather were quick to rush over to cut the ropes and removed the nets from Gobber as Hiccup asked with confusion. "Gobber, what are you doing here? What did I warn you about sneaking up on us like that?!"

"Speak for yourselves, you know it's not fun for me either," Gobber muttered as he removed a piece of rope that was hanging from his helmet. He also had to hold the thought on how Hiccup sounded exactly like Stoick when it comes to waking up the chief in a panicking way, from personal experience, _that_ wasn't fun either. "But I thought you of all people would realize that we were going to show up today and-"

"Wait...We!?" Hiccup asked with confusion while Astrid was trying her best to signal Gobber to shut up!

"Why Gothi and your father of course!" Gobber stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, completely ignoring Astrid but he did see someone else. He then leaned over at Hiccup and whispered with concern while pointing very awkwardly at Dagur, "Um in case you hit your head lad, or cause any panic but I see Dagur! He's right in here standing next to Snotlout...Should we capture him, wait for reinforcements, or something that makes that lunatic go away?"

"What? No!" Hiccup exclaimed while he shook made a protective stand in front of his brother. "Dagur is with us, there won't be any need for capturing or anything but-

"WATCH OUT, OLD HAG COMING THROUGH!" The twins interrupted as they ducked for cover and sure enough, the elderly woman came flying in with her gronkle as they landed purposely on top of Dagur! She mounted off her dragon as she whacked Dagur with her staff as she silent screamed with glory in handling the lunatic. As she did that, Dagur was trying to block her hits but every hit was more painful

"CAN SOMEONE TELL HER THAT I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"

Unfortunately, she still whacked him but her glory was short-lived.

"Whoa Gothi stop it! Get your dragon off of Dagur!" Snotlout screamed but that resulted in him getting whacked too!

Hiccup slammed his palm on his face, trying so hard to convince himself that he isn't seeing what he is witnessing but unfortunately this was happening right in front of his face. Shaking his head and muttering, "Oh for Thor's sake..." He ran forward to separate Gothi and Snotlout from getting into a hand to hand combat which he successfully prevented but without getting a few hits to the head from the old woman's staff. "Okay, break it up you two!" He then unintentionally but at the same time, didn't realize that he gave those two a glare that they only saw Stoick make when he was mad and needed them to listen! Of course, Hiccup didn't realize but everyone else realized but choose to be silent for the moment. He turned to Gothi as he pointed to the gronkle who was nearly ending the air supply Dagur had left. "Gothi, can you _please_ get you gronkle off my brother because he needs air to breathe."

Without any other option, Gothi whistled for her dragon to get off of Dagur, who got up feeling a little woozy while trying to find his steps and breathe the air he lost! "Thank you," Hiccup sighed with a little relief until he turned to Gobber. "Do-Do you mind telling me why you two are here?"

"Of course lad, but just as soon as you explain why Dagur is here!" Gobber bargained, much to Hiccup's frustration but before he was about to explain anything another dragon roar was heard and sure enough, a rumblehorn came flying in the clubhouse with a certain Viking. Stoick the Vast and his dragon, Skullcrusher!

"I see the fun has already started," Stoick remarked seeing how messy the clubhouse got until he saw Dagur. He then gave Hiccup the look he always gave the teen whenever he needed an explanation.

Sighing heavily once more, Hiccup cleared his throat and began to explain everything that occurred the previous day. From Heather's return to explaining the plan he, Dagur, Heather, and Stoick made in the past, to rescuing Dagur from the dragon hunters until Hiccup finished the short and yet long story. The uninformed adults listened carefully, until the very end. "Any questions?" When no one asked, it was Hiccup's turn to ask the questions but this time to his father since asking Gobber will probably cause another interruption to occur. "But the real question is...What are you all doing here?"

Now Stoick knew that from Astrid's airmail sent to him she told him to not reveal their motives but Gobber beat him to it, doing to opposite. "We're here to make sure you are not going insane in that big brain of yours! After all, Astrid did tell us that you've been having these dreams for a while now every night so it would be obvious to check you up." If Astrid could, she'd throw an ax at Gobber for saying everything right now.

"Checkup huh?" Hiccup remarked, before marching his way to his friends who were all whistling while stepping back so Astrid could be the leader of this situation. "After I just told you that they were just dreams and nothing to worry about."

"You need to have those dreams checked up anyway," Astrid argued, pulling out the notebook. "They've been occurring every night now so it's better safe than sorry...Besides," She looked away from his face. "We worry about you okay, we just want to be extra sure that you're okay."

Hiccup knew he couldn't stay mad at Astrid forever (mostly because of his feelings for her) so he rubbed the back of his neck and gave in. "Alright fine, if you guys are that worried then I'll let Gothi do her thing." Before Astrid could say anything, Dagur and Heather came forward, but to Stoick and Gothi.

"But we're going to be with him," Dagur declared, his brotherly instincts were starting to set the alarms again. "I want to be there so I know nothing is wrong with Hiccup."

"Me too," Heather nodded. "He's my twin brother after all."

Stoick looked down at Gothi, who looked at them for a moment before she nodded. She would rather have an agreement than allow any more craziness to happen. Heather and Dagur were beaming with relief as the elder wrote on the dirt left on the ground by the twins as Gobber translated. "She says that we'll go to Hiccups'...Gut?" **_WHACK!_** "OUCH! Sorry, sorry, I mean hut! She said that we should all go to Hiccup's hut because it's the place where he gets these dreams."

"Everyone?" Astrid asked. Gothi nodded then wrote a few more sentences as Gobber translated without any mistake for once.

"Everyone yes but she will also give Heather a check up as well," Before anyone asked, Gobber continued. "She says since she and Hiccup are twins then maybe she might be going through the same thing without even realizing. Also, because twins have this habit of sharing each other's dreams and emotions, but mostly because Gothi wants to see if you two have a strong connection and that you two look like you haven't slept in months! Seriously you two look horrible!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will be coming soon, hope you enjoy and see you guys**


	6. Of Hypnotism and Memory

**Chapter four guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Dagur was a little anxious to hear what his siblings might say but if something was wrong with one of them then he had to know! So within minutes everyone was in Hiccup's hut as Gothi was inspecting Hiccup's mouth, eyes, head, and ears quite painfully but not enough for Hiccup to show. Once she finished with that, she wrote down on the new pile of sand Astrid made.

Gobber approached the sand as he translated, "She says that there's nothing out of the ordinary in your health except for your lack of sleep but other than that, you're not going insane." He along with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins (Thorson) sighed with relief. However, that didn't seem very humorous to the rest of Vikings in the room.

"I thought this was just a check up," Hiccup raised his brow but before he could say anything else, this time, it was Stoick who hit Gobber's head.

"Hiccup was not going insane in the first place!" He growled with annoyance.

"One can't help but be too cautious is what my grandfather used to tell me," Gobber chuckled, then continued to translate the next sentences Gothi wrote. "Okay, she says she wants Hiccup and Heather to sit down in front of her. Hiccup you'll tell Gothi about your dream first. And if you can't remember then she'll put you with sheep." No one knew how to respond to that until Toothless used his tail to smack Gobber's face, growling which obviously meant that he needed to re-read what he just read. "Oh wait, I meant, she'll put you to sleep."

"I'm pretty sure putting him with sheep or to sleep will be necessary," Astrid commented as she pulled her book out. "He's had the same dream nonstop for the past few months."

"Alright," Gobber clasped his hands together as Gothi nodded at Hiccup. "Whenever you're ready you can tell us. But be sure to tell every last detail, don't even think about leaving anything out!"

Nodding, Hiccup took a deep breath as his mind trailed to the same dream he's been having non-stop! When his mind captured every detail, he began. "It was a dark room of some kind, all I could hear was a woman crying as she was sitting in bed and for some reason she was holding me and somebody else...There was another woman but she was standing." His mind was echoing the conversation he could vaguely hear from the said woman.

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"Yes, it's the only way to keep you and you children safe from them!"_

 _"I know but...But...But you're going to die because of me!"_

 _"I'm your twin sister, older by a few minutes so I technically have the job of dying for my family."_

 _"I DON'T CARE! There has to be another way out of this! I don't want to lose you!"_

 _"Look this plan is the only one that'll work!"_

"They seemed to be having an argument about something but it had something to do with protecting someone's family and how one of them will have to die to accomplish it," Hiccup continued, not even realizing that his hand was on top of his head as if he was trying to remember more. "The women must have been twins since the woman standing said something about being the other's twin."

 _"You have to learn that there is going to be a consequence of your choices and we only have limited time to keep Oswald outside! So you're going to have to deal with it, remember that your children will suffer the most from your mistakes! Especially the twins!"_

"The woman was talking about how the other had to learn from the consequences, that they don't have much time to keep..." Hiccup paused for a moment before stating the single detail. "To keep Oswald the Agreeable outside for some reason..."

 _"But-"_

 _"But nothing! What's done is done!"_

 _"NO! I refuse to believe you! There must-_

 _"There is no way out of this sister," The angered figure interrupted the desperate sister who's eyes began to water. "You made that deal, you wanted a way out of that deal so now you have to just bear with it! Even though you're going to lose me, you still lost your children in the end. In the end, it'll just be your fault."_

"The woman holding me was told that she made a deal that she's trying to get out of and that she'll lose her family because it'll be all her fault..."

 _There was silent crying, as the figure held her two babies tight then looked down. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do...I'm so sorry, my little Hiccup..."_

"The sad woman then was looking down at me, she was crying so much that I could feel her sadness," Hiccup looked down at his hand that returned to his lap from his head. "She was repeating the words _'I'm sorry'_ to me, and then she said my name...It was as if she was about to do something horrible and then that's it. I wake up every time when she says my name." All Gothi could do was nod as she tried to think of something to explain this while everyone else was speechless.

Dagur was paying close attention to everything Hiccup was saying, something about what he described seemed familiar. However before he could say anything, his eyes suddenly wondered to where Heather's satchel was on the floor with stuff spit everywhere. _She probably dropped it without realizing..._ He walked over to pick everything up until his hand felt the handle of a dagger! Dagur lifted the weapon up to inspect it until his eyes have fallen upon the Berserker crest crave on the handle! _There is no way this belongs to Heather! Then who..._ His mind trailed back to the cut on his sister's cheek, the same kind of weapon like this would make! There was nothing he could do but ask. "Heather, where did you get this?"

Now all eyes were suddenly on Heather, even Hiccup was giving her a questioning look. With a sigh, Heather walked up to her older brother and pointed to the dagger. "Alright fine...It's the same dagger that caused this cut on my cheek and it belonged to Viggo..."

"Viggo?!" Dagur exclaimed in shock, then looked down at the dagger but mostly at the berserker crest. "But how could he have this? And how did he manage to give you a cut if you're the most fast-moving Viking in the world especially in combat?!"

"The reason..." Heather then sat down, as she stated. "Has something to do with the crazy dreams Hiccup was having."

"So you're having dreams too?" Astrid asked.

"Not exactly, it was only last night but it was the same thing that caused me to blank out yesterday so that was how Viggo was able to cut me," Heather explained.

Gothi nodded again, then approached her then wrote which was translated by Gobber. "Alright Heather, if you can remember what you saw then you can tell us. If not then you will be...Paralyzed" Everybody in the room lifted their heads up as their eyes got wide with shock with what they just heard! Gobber gave Gothi a concerned look. "That seems a bit harsh Gothi." Dagur was about to get up to wrap his arms protectively around his sister until... _**WHACK!**_ "OUCH! GEEZ WOMAN WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE AND HITTING POOR OLD ME TODAY! IS THIS SOME KIND OF HOLIDAY TO HIT ME OR WHAT!? She said she'll traumatize you-" _**WHACK!**_ "OUCH! Alright sorry! Hypnotize!" Gobber cried out rubbing his head from the hit Gothi gave him."I meant you will be hypnotized to sleep then you'll be able to describe anything out of the ordinary that comes to her dreams!" Now that got Dagur to sit back down with relief.

"Hypnotism won't be necessary Gothi," Heather reassured, "Even though it was recent, I can still remember what I saw." However, the other reason for her refusing the hypnotism suggestion was because she heard the story when Fishlegs tried it out to get rid of his allergies and the side effects.

"Alright then," Gobber nodded, "Then start when you feel like it."

Heather began the moment he finished stating that. "It was so dark and sad...There were two women, one was standing and the other was in bed but she was holding me and someone else. She was repeatedly saying sorry to me, saying _'I'm sorry my little twins'_ and she was crying, it almost felt real.."

 _"I'm so sorry my little twins...I'm sorry..."_ _The mystery woman then turned to another figure who looked exactly like the woman and was standing, as she gave a nod._

 _"It has to be done sister," The figure who was standing stated, her handing digging down her pocket. "But think of it this way, at least you will not have to worry about their safety or the enemy ever again." She suddenly pulled out a bronze dagger with the berserker crest on the handle._

"The woman standing was given a signal to come closer, saying that something had to be done and that there won't be any worries about somebody's safety and some enemy coming." Heather continued, then pointed to the dagger in Dagur's hand. "She pulled that same dagger out from out of nowhere."

 _"Are you certain that this plan will work?"_

 _"No, but I am willing to take my chances," The woman standing suddenly raised the dagger over her head, more tears coming from the woman in bed. "This is for the greater good..."_

 _"No sister! PLEASE DON'T!"_

"They were sisters but the one holding the dagger was saying how she'll take her chances on her plans as she raised the dagger over her head. The other was still crying as the dagger was starting to be brought down," Heather shivered, never noticing the strong grip Dagur made with the weapon's handle. However Dagur then inspected the knife as she continued."The everything went blank and the last thing I saw was darkness and I could only hear the sad woman pleading for her sister to not do something and then babies crying."

"So that's why you suddenly blanked out," Astrid gasped as Heather nodded.

Gothi had a questionable look on her face until she finally wrote something on the sand as she signaled Hiccup to sit next to his sister. Gobber looked down at what she wrote carefully, this time, to avoid any hits to the head then he translated. "She says that those dreams aren't just dreams but memories you two had as infants. This rarely happens but sometimes Vikings will have some dreams recalling a past when they were mere infants. She wants you two to tell her is you can remember how those two women looked like. You could take turns or say it at the same time."

Without even realizing both Hiccup and Heather answered at the same time, "They had red hair but that was all I could see from them."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, but Stoick and Dagur both had the most surprised looks on their faces. "Red hair?" Stoick gasped, the only person he could remember who had red hair other than Valka, but even she had auburn hair but the only person was... "Eydis..." He whispered out loud then louder for everyone to hear. "Oswald the Agreeable's wife Eydis!"

"Our birth mother?" Hiccup gasped in shock.

"Yeah, she had red hair and the reason why you and I have this wonderful colorful hair," Dagur answered but turned to Heather. "You dear sister have our father's dark hair looks much better on you than him."

"But this doesn't make sense," Hiccup shook his head. "Didn't our birth mother die after giving birth to me? It'd be impossible for me to possibly have any memory of her if she was already dead."

"Then who else would be in Berserker Island holding you and Heather while keeping Oswald outside?" Fishlegs asked. "You two said so yourselves, there were two women, and one of them was holding the two of you so that person could be your mother."

"That might be true but that still doesn't explain why we could remember her if she died after Hiccup was born," Astrid added.

"It might be some evil people who came in to try to kill you two!" Ruffnut guessed.

"But that doesn't make sense," Snotlout commented, "Why would evil people cry about their crimes and lay in bed. Besides, if that was the case then everyone on the island would have known about it and then there'll be a whole entire different story regarding their past."

Dagur listened to every explanation thrown around to try to see if any fits with why Hiccup and Heather had these dreams. He could remember that night, he wasn't allowed anywhere near the delivery room but he did find out that their mother passed away the moment Hiccup was born. So what could they be missing, there was still the mystery of the second red hair woman. No one was allowed in the delivery room that night, not even his father except for the midwives and-He suddenly looked down at the dagger again, until his eyes widen in surprise as memory finally jogged back, "Wait a minute, Heather are you sure that a woman pulled out this same dagger?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure. Why?"

Dagur gulped as he shined the blade of the dagger against the light but then answered in a calm tone. "This belongs to our aunt Erika...Our mother's twin sister."

* * *

 **THEY HAVE AN AUNT!**

 **Well see you guys next time**


	7. Return to Berserker Isle

**Sorry for that cliffhanger guys! I just couldn't resist! New chapter for the patient reader, enjoys guys ;)**

 **BTW look out for very small but important details, they just might clue you in on what is going on and what might happen throughout this fanfiction, just you know**

* * *

"YOU HAVE AN AUNT?!" Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut asked all at the same moment when Hiccup and Heather both yelled. "WE HAVE AN AUNT!?"

Dagur had to cover his ears since they were that loud as he nodded and explained. "Yes, we have an aunt! Our aunt Erika was our mother's twin sister and my caretaker through those for years and after you two were born, she was a big help when mother passed away and when you were given away Hiccup."

"But then why would her dagger be with Viggo in the first place?" Gobber asked.

"Maybe we should just go to Berserker Island and ask her ourselves," Snotlout suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

However, Dagur shook his head as he looked down at the dagger. "That won't be possible, she only stayed in Berserker Island for a year after the peace treaty then she just left out of nowhere after father gave Heather away. I've never heard from her ever since, but her disappearing like that when I lost Heather was the worst time she could have picked to do it..." Dagur then looked up. "But now that I think of it, that night when you two were born, she was the only person other than the midwives who was even allowed in the delivery room." He whispered the last statement low enough so no one could hear him but himself. "That could explain father's strange behavior that night..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ALLOWED IN THE DELIVERY ROOM!"_

 _"Chief with all due respect, it was also you wife's request-_

 _"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE IN THERE WITH HER AND MY UNBORN CHILDREN!"_

 _"Sir right now is not really the time."_

 _"IT IS THE TIME!" Oswald yelled, having a strong grip on the soldier's shirt, never noticing that little Dagur was watching him. "I'M HEARING THAT MY WIFE IS ON THE VERGE OF LIFE OR DEATH SO YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE WITH GOOD NEWS OR IT'LL BE YOUR LAST ASSIGNMENT AS A WARRIOR!"_

 _Dagur has always seen his father as the peaceful, negotiating kind of man but what he's seeing tonight was the exact opposite. The soldier fled from where he stood, leaving Oswald to punch the nearest wall as cries of two women in labor was echoing throughout the island. He could only pray that his mommy and new baby siblings are okay and that nothing bad will ever happen to them._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Great so how do we put the pieces together in this huge puzzle?" Fishlegs asked with concern.

"There's a puzzle?" Ruffnut jumped with joy. "Where?!"

"I love puzzles, give me one and I can put it together!" Tuffnut nodded as he and his sister began to search as Fishlegs facepalmed. The twins sometimes have their genius moments and sometimes they're just idiots, right now they're just idiots. "Stop hogging all the fun to yourselves!"

Everyone was so confused on what to do since the one person who could possibly give them the answers was not available. "Why don't we go to that library place with that Garth fellow," Ruffnut suggested from out of nowhere, much to everyone's shock! "He does have the record of every family tree in the archipelago but I don't see why they call it family trees. There aren't any trees in there."

"Ruffnut you're brilliant!" Astrid beamed for once as she opened the door of Hiccup's hut. "We should head out now, maybe Garth knows something that we might need."

"I'm going with you," Stoick offered, whistling for Skullcrusher to come over.

"So are we," Gobber added in pain since Gothi pulled his ear with her staff to convince him.

Everyone's eyes were now on Hiccup who let out a sigh. "Well, I've always wanted to see what that library you guys were talking about looked like so let's go."

"YES!"

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Snotlout commented as he mounted on Hookfang. "We'll be getting answers sooner than we hoped!"

However, he didn't realize how much the universe hates him.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I do not have any information concerning Eydis's sister Erika."

Everyone groaned in disappointment the moment Garth gave them that answer. Most of them, well Snotlout and the twins, were covered in ash and cuts from trying to fight the soldiers at the entrance while the rest just looked tired. Mostly the dragons were tired but that's a whole different story. However, Garth did shake Hiccup's hand again as he smiled. "But I am glad and honored to finally meet you, Hiccup Haddock the Third when Heather first came here and discovered that you were her brother, I was quite worried about how that family reunion will turn out." He then gestured to the three siblings. "However from the way I see you all together, I'm sure it went well."

"Yeah," Dagur muttered, rubbing his neck with embarrassment since that said reunion wasn't something he would be proud to write home about. "Great reunion..."

"But I am truly sorry for not having any information about your aunt," Garth apologized again once more as he pulled out the heavy pages of family trees that have been recorded. "The only information I have for you concerns your father Oswald's side of the family but I'm afraid your mother's family tree records are a mystery."

"I thought you had every record of every family, there must be something that you might have overlooked," Heather insisted, hoping to find some small clue they could go by. "Is there like another book?"

"A sequel?" Dagur chimed in.

"Or maybe like a berserker pamphlet?" Hiccup asked since the situation was pretty much getting desperate.

If they could, everyone else could have laughed but they decided that it was best to hold that aside. However, Gothi was in the middle of trying to recall something until something must have popped in her mind if she out of nowhere whacked Garth with her staff!

 _ **WHACK!**_

"OW! Geez Gothi old friend! I know this is a very complicated situation but I don't have amnesia!" Garth groaned, recalling those days when they were only kids that she would always use this method to get him to remember things. However, he wasn't expecting this hit to work until- "Wait..." His eyes widen with realization. "Actually, that kinda did the trick."

"SO YOU KNOW SOMETHING!?" Everybody except for Hiccup and Gothi asked at once.

"Calm down everyone," Garth calmly raised his hands in defense. "I'm growing older every day, you can't put much pressure on someone like me." Then he went serious mode. "Anyway, what I just remembered was that I did have all the records of your mother's side however what those records aren't in the library. In fact, the reason why I don't have them anymore was because eighteen years back, your mother and aunt were here to ask if they could take those records so they can hold on to them for safe keeping." He nodded at the memory. "I was skeptical at first with this request but they managed to convince me by saying that they'll be sure to continue the recording of their family line and that they'll keep those records safe so I gave them what they wanted in the end."

"Did they tell you where they put those record by any chance?" Heather asked.

Garth shook his head, "No. All they told me was that they'll hide those records but other than that I have no idea where they plan to hide them." Everyone was about to look disappointed until he added, "However they were with the berserker tribe lead captain...Um, Captain Vorg was it? But regardless, he was with them, so you should try asking him."

"Captain Vorg?" Everyone repeated, mainly Dagur because the last time he saw the captain was on Snoggletog. Could he really know something that they didn't?

"Thanks, Garth, that's all we'll need," Dagur shook Garth's hand as he headed out. "We're going to Berserker Island now."

Everyone nodded as they bid their farewells to Garth as they headed out to mount on their dragons. As if he hadn't learned his lesson, Asger was literally asking for a death wish when he was smiling very happily next to Windshear as he urged Heather to ride with him on his dragon.

"Windshear could be carried by us since-" Before Asger could even finish his statement, Hiccup and Dagur were already dragging him away, making him mount of Shadowwing in total silence while they made sure no one else tried to hit on their sister. "Or this can do." However, he spoke too soon since Dagur sat right behind him within a second, with arms crossed and a smile! "Alright then..."

* * *

It really did not take them long to arrive at Berserker Island, surprised to see that Asger did a good job on keeping the place in one piece. They were greeted by the happy villagers who were pretty thrilled to see that their favorite heirs have come to visit!

"Captain Vorg is out hunting in the forest right now," One of the villagers informed Dagur since he asked for the captain. "He won't be back in an hour."

"But in the meantime, we need you three to help us," Another villager suggested. "Everybody needs some guidance with our problems and they're waiting in the great hall."

"And the food storage is low, we haven't been able to catch fish."

"Not to mention that the livestock had been running wild."

All eyes were on Asger, who shrugged. "Just because it looked like in piece, didn't mean I actually have it exactly in one piece..." The group groaned and facepalmed all at once.

"Alright, alright," Dagur sighed to bring control. "As chief, the smartest thing to do in situations like this is to bring out your weapons and hunt every animal down and settle your arguments to fights." He crossed his arms, pretty impressed with his own answers since they almost never fail. Until Heather whispered, "Um Dagur, isn't that bit too..Insane?"

"Works almost everytime sis," Dagur reassured, until he asked, "Do you two think you both can do better?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Who us? No way.."

"I insist," Dagur smirked since he was now curious. "Show me what would best fit for these situations, I'm actually a little curious myself. I mean I've seen how you two take command with the riders so how different would leading a village. So please give us your suggestions. "

Hiccup and Heather sighed, seeing that they had no choice so they got to thinking and this was their plan. "Astrid, you, Asger and the twins help the villagers catch fish," Heather instructed to said teens while Hiccup continued the rest of the instructions, "Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber, and dad, you can find the missing livestock on the island." Before they could add anything, Dagur knew what they would say so he finished it for them. "And the three of us will handle the villagers in the Great Hall, after all, we are siblings and heirs of this village."

If Dagur was being honest, he was rather impressed with his siblings' intelligence that he sometimes wonders why they'd doubt themselves sometimes. However, he couldn't help but feel a little envious that they were able to solve these problems peacefully, mainly Hiccup. Sure Heather is smart but at least she feels some bloodlust sometimes, but Hiccup- Dagur quickly shook the thought out of his head. _We're siblings, so we each have our differences and similarities so there is no reason to get upset over who has the smarts._

 _A HALF HOUR LATER..._

"Captain Vorg's back!"

"Oh thank Odin," Dagur breathed with relief since he, Hiccup, and Heather were beginning to feel exhausted from hearing and giving simple solutions all day, mainly the twins but Dagur helped them out in a long run. So they got up from the front table like they were a council to see if what they heard was true. Sure enough, they saw Captain Vorg approaching the entrance with Gobber, Stoick, and the rest of the dragon riders right behind him and once they got the Great Hall to themselves only, they got right to business. "Vorg, we need to talk," Was all Dagur could state with every bit of serious he had in his veins.

* * *

 **End of chapter ;) See you guys some other day I hope**


	8. Nursery in the Basement

**HELLO NEW CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS AT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, I SWEAR I'LL EASE OFF THE CLIFFHANGERS AS MUCH AS I CAN... But I make no promises *giggles***

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter soo see you in the end and we're rolling!**

* * *

Sure enough, once they finished explaining everything to Vorg, the captain sighed as he got up from his seat while pulling a rope from his neck that held a gold key. "I was hoping that this day wouldn't come, but I did promise you mother that if you come seeking out information like this, then I'd have to show you."

"Show us what?" Dagur asked with confusion. "What did you hide that couldn't be found by our father or even me?"

"I was forced into secrecy," Vorg explained but then made a small smile, "But those family records you are looking for were right under your nose." He led everyone out of the great hall and in the chief's house where he opened the doors that led to the basement that the house seemed to have. "At least that was part of the riddle your mother told me to tell you." He cleared his throat to recite the rest of it. "What you seek lays beneath your nose. Or above if you find the hole. Begin your search in the place of child sanctuary after birth...All I can decipher from that was that the child sanctuary was the nursery."

They went in the nursery that had one cradle made of an oak tree that had the three dragon symbols embedded all over the bed, toy dolls, wooden horses, plush dragons, wooden swords, and shields were either on the floor or hung up on the wall. There was a small table with small chairs that had paper and charcoal pencils scattered everywhere.

"Wow!" Tuffnut gasped then nudged Ruffnut, "And our parents said that it was impossible to turn our house basement to our own private playroom."

"I'm not sure if this is weird or adorable," Fishlegs scratched his head.

"Hey, I'll have you know that it was our other's idea to turn this basement into this place and it'd be very disrespectful to just get rid of everything." Dagur defended, he could remember those small moments he had as a child that he shared with his baby brother and sister before they had to be split up. He turned to Vorg. "Is that everything you know?"

"Yes, Dagur. When you find whatever it is she wants you to find, use this key to unlock it." Vorg handed Dagur the key as he began to walk away. "I wish I could stay but I must go to the next voyage to find more sources for Berserker island to fend on." Dagur nodded, understanding what he meant because ever since he was a rouge Viking, allies were heard to gain trust with again. Before Vorg left the room, he approached Hiccup and Heather and whispered. "I know you two love your brother, and will stop at nothing to make sure the bond never breaks...Just promise me to watch over that lunatic, he can be just as reckless as you two when it comes to times like these..."

"Sure Vorg," Hiccup and Heather whispered at the same time.

"Alright then, good luck with you all then."

With that, Vorg was out the door as other villagers gathered around him to follow him to the next ships that were ready to go. Without wanting to waste any time, everyone began to look around the nursery, finding the place kind of adorable to see that even berserkers have a soft spot.

"Who knew that mom wanted us to have all this," Heather remarked as she picked up a rag doll which was neatly sewed into place.

"She did," Dagur smiled. "She was hoping to spoil all us silly but then you know the who incident happened..." He quickly changed the subject to avoid getting things to be awkward. "But didn't you two get nurseries in your other home? Heather?"

"Oh me?" Heather smiled at the memory. "It wasn't exactly a nursery but a playroom that was in the great hall where my parents left me at to play with all the animals and maybe cause some mischief everywhere. Sometimes my parents had a hard time trying to find me in there.."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"HEATHER!? Heather where are you lass?"_

 _Her parents were practically sending a search party to find five-year-old Heather in the huge playroom full of sheep, cats, dogs, and other pets the girl liked to play with along with the other children. Meanwhile, little Heather was trying to contain her laughter as she remained hidden in the sheep wool that the herd had offered to hide her in._

 _"I'm telling you dear we should have given her a nursery," Her mother commented until her father winked and then shouted._

 _"Heather if you don't come out then you'll miss out on the cakes your mother and I baked!"_

 _Heather's little jade eyes widened with horror. For all her five years of life, she would never think about missing a day of eating freshly baked cakes! So without second thoughts, she leaped out of her hiding spots, literally landing on her father's back as she mimicked a dragon roar. Thor knows how loudly her father screamed in surprise as he then tickled her until she was pleading for mercy._

 _"Alright Heather, it's bath time for you," Her mother smiled as she picked the young girl up. "Then you can some cake."_

 _"Don't forget the strawberries! Please!" Heather compromised as her parents laughed and agreed._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Dagur smiled, but then he had to apologize again for destroying the tribe she was raised in. Heather, however, forgave him again, although it'll take more time for them both to actually fully talk about it without letting things get awkward. That was until Heather asked Hiccup, "But what about you?"

"Yeah Stoick, did Hiccup have a nursery or a playroom?" Dagur asked eagerly.

Stoick shook his head, "I'm afraid there wasn't any playroom or nursery for Hiccup..."

Before Dagur could demand a reason, Hiccup then chuckled a bit with reassurance, "Don't worry, I practically transformed the whole village into a nursery thanks to an overprotected father."

"Well that and..." Stoick added, with a little emotion as he smiled. "Mostly because I couldn't bring myself on leaving Hiccup alone in a room just yet.." _I just needed to keep him close to me, so I won't lose him._ He ignored the smiles everyone gave him since it was rare to see their chief show off his soft side.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Shhhh, it's okay Hiccup, it's alright," Stoick whispered as he tried to calm down his crying baby boy. It was already in the middle of the night in the empty chief's home that only housed two people, Stoick, and Hiccup. "I'm here Hiccup, daddy's here." It was pretty hard to raise a son without Valka after she was taken six months ago. The home has been repaired in fact some of the home repairs Vikings asked him if he wanted them to make a nursery room for Hiccup. However, he was quick to put down the offer. He wasn't sure why but he just didn't feel completely reassured and convinced of leaving his son all alone in a big room._

 _He feared that another dragon would break in the house again, but if he wasn't fast enough, then that dragon might take Hiccup next. Stoick just shivered at the thought of that dragon taking his son away from him. That was when Hiccup's continuous cries interrupted him and his thoughts as he continued to comfort the child._

 _"Shh, I'm here Hiccup. There's nothing to be afraid of." Another reason why he rather has Hiccup's crib in his room, so when the child wakes up from night terrors in the middle of the night, he'll be right there to comfort him without having to run to some other room. Not to mention if any muttonhead decides to attempt tp kidnap his little Hiccup. "As long as I still have breath in me, I won't leave you." He sat down on a rocking chair Gobber made a while back, rocking back and forth in hopes that it'll get some tears to stop. "You're probably going to get annoyed with me pretty soon...Hopefully, you'll understand why I didn't give you some nursery but hey at least no evil dragon will be able to get you now. No one's going to hurt you."_

 _That was when Stoick began to hum a familiar melody that he always hummed with Valka every night. Their betrothal song, For the Dancing and for the Dreaming. He just kept humming the melody as he rocked back and forth while he gently patted Hiccup's fragile back. The cries were getting calmer as the tears stopped falling and soon Hiccup's distress was replaced with laughter and drowsiness. Pretty soon Stoick heard soft snores coming from the little baby and sure enough, he saw that his little warrior was fast asleep. So Stoick got up from the chair, gently planting a small kiss on Hiccup's forehead as he walked over to the small cradle as he placed his son in bed. Then as carefully, and quietly as he could, he moved the cradle a wee bit closer to his sleeping chair, you know for the company._

 _Once that was done, his large palm gently caressed little Hiccup's soft cheek, providing the parental comfort any father would give to his child despite the tiny details. "Sleep well Hiccup, I love you son." However when the man fell asleep, that over-protections must not have left his system since his arms gently and carefully, without disturbing the baby's sleep, brought Hiccup up to nestle in his huge beard as if it was his bed all along. Unbeknownst to the chief, Hiccup opening his wee eyes to see his new surrounding before yawning and returning to sleep right next to his father._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Stoick was quick to get out of memory lane even though he was starting to realize how fast time has past. One moment he was humming a lullaby for baby Hiccup to sleep to, and the next moment, he's in battle side by side with the grown young man his son is becoming. So everyone continued to search throughout the room in hopes of finding something that could be related to the riddle Vorg left them with.

However, they didn't seem to find anything until Astrid found something hung up the wall that was being the cradle. She slowly approached it, removing the curtain that was covering some kind of shield that was hung up on the wall. When she got a good look at the shield, her eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "GUYS! You better take a look at this!"

In less than five seconds everyone was surrounding the shield she found, finding it very shocking to themselves as well! The shield Astrid found wasn't just any shield but a portrait! But it wasn't just any portrait, it was a family portrait of Oswald's family! In the center stood a slender a tall woman, but with some well-defined muscles, she had red hair tied to a braid like the way Heather has her hair, she had forest green eyes like Hiccup, tattoos like Dagur! She was wearing a small helmet on her head, with a long blue dress that has some sheep wool to decorate it and the sleeves were long enough to keep her warm and hide her hands. She was holding to babies, they can tell that they were baby Hiccup and baby Heather and then there a four-year-old boy with red hair tied in a small ponytail as he clung to the woman's dress but making a small smile. No doubt about it, that small boy was Dagur, they could tell from his jade eyes.

"Is that?" Heather asked, getting shaken up by the portrait itself!

"That's Eydis!" Stoick confirmed, recalling how the woman looked like when he and Valka arrived at the island for the treaty. In fact, Eydis and Valka were close friends at the time. "But how is that possible?"

Dagur looked at the portrait until he shook his head while holding in a chuckle as he began to explain. "No, it's not our mom. That's our aunt Erika but she dressed up and made herself look exactly like mom a week after the funeral. She wanted to cheer me up I guess, she had the village painter paint this portrait of us. She did that so whenever one of us misses her some day, we can look back at that portrait knowing that our mother would have wanted to have a portrait like that painted."

"Aunt Erika did that? For us?" Hiccup asked, quite astonished. When Dagur nodded, he looked back at the portrait seeing the smile their mother could have made. "She really loved us, didn't she?"

"So much," Dagur nodded, trying to hold in his tears as he wrapped his arms around his speechless siblings. "She loved you two so much even when you weren't even born." All Hiccup and Heather did was look sadly at the portrait, even though this wasn't new to Hiccup. After all, he never met his adoptive mother so the fact that he couldn't meet either one of his mothers was really what he hated but at the same time, accepted.

That moment was suddenly ruined when Tuffnut shoved Ruffnut a bit to get a better view. "Move your big head out of the way!"

"ME?!" Ruffnut hissed, annoyed with her brother for shoving her. "You're the one who's blind!" So without consideration of where they stood, she pushed Tuffnut forward so hard that he actually fell forward and hit his face on the wall that it caused the shield to fall on top of him!

"RUFFNUT! TUFFNUT!"

The two winced when their names were yelled by Astrid, Dagur, Gobber, Heather, Stoick, Asger, Snotlout and Fishlegs! They looked down at the fallen portrait as Ruffnut was quick to pick it up while Tuffnut apologized. "Sorry, we didn't know that it'll fall!" However the moment Tuffnut stated that and when Ruffnut lifted the shield, something heavy fell off from behind it, like how the map of Hamish the First fell from its shield!

Hiccup was the first to noticed that something has fallen as he went forward to pick it up as he stated. "Don't be sorry you two! Look!" He showed everyone that the fallen object was some kind of small book that seemed old since the pages were wavered and full of dust. Dagur and Heather went forward to closely inspect it until they saw the name of the owner.

"EYDIS!?"

Now everyone was glad the twins made the portrait fall! "I don't understand, what does _this_ have to do with anything?" Snotlout questioned until Hiccup pulled out a loose paper that hung from the back of the book, as everyone crowded behind him as he read it out loud:

 ** _To my sweet children,_**

 ** _If you have come across my journal then you must be looking for the records of my side of the family. Unfortunately, those records are not in here but in order to get the answer on where they are, you must read all my entries. I must tell you beforehand that some of the entries you will read will shock you, some of them will make you disappointed in me. These are decisons I have made in the past, some I am happy with, some that I greatly regret. And for that, I am going to apologize for anything you'll read that might upset you..._**

 ** _From your mother, Eydis_**

No one needed to be a genius to know what to do next, all eyes were on Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed as he opened the book to the first page. "Might as well do what mother asked for us." Was all he stated.

* * *

 **End of chapter, next one will be on their mother's past so see ya!**


	9. Mother's Journal Part 1

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;) P.S:**

 **P.S: This chapter will be what their mother has written so it'll be in BOLD italics with the words she wrote, italics when it is on their mother's point of view throughout the whole chapter. The words that are not in italics will be back to Hiccup and the gang so be prepared to have all your questions answered.**

* * *

 _ **My fifteenth birthday and my twin sister Erika finally gave me a gift that is best suited for me, this journal. A little history to tell about myself, well I have a great mother and father, a twin sister name, Erika, who claims to be older than me by a few minutes. And now that we're fifteen, we took made our oaths to our tribe to marry whom ever our leader chooses for us and that our spouse must be someone who will be able to travel with us. Abandoning our lifestyle is considered treason. Well anyway, we don't live in an island we're more of a traveling tribe, the sea was our only home along with the ships. My father is the leader of our tribe which makes me and my sister the heirs. However, I do believe that Erika has the right to be the next leader since she is more suitable for the job because she has the strength, the courage, the tactics, and the skills of a leader. Me, I just read and read until I just spit out random facts. Anyway, we're a traveling tribe because our tribe's specialty and the only way to gain money and other goods are hunting for dragons.**_

 _ **So to sum up, we're a traveling tribe of dragon hunters. Hunting the rarest species, capturing them, then sell them or use them for our own needs.**_

"She was a dragon hunter?" Dagur gasped, his hand was over his mouth with shock. "Mom never mentioned this to me at all, not even aunt Erika." He suddenly recalled what Viggo had said. _"Oh, then what about your mother, mainly because she was the main reason how this alliance came to be."_ Now his curiosity on how exactly did their mother have anything to do with the alliance increased.

"We should continue reading," Heather insisted, "Maybe there's a reason why they never told you."

The turned the page that was set a year after the first entry.

 _ **My gods, I cannot believe I haven't written in this for a year! Must be all those busy days of hunting those dragons, especially when our uncle Geir and his son Hakon regrouped with us with new locations more dragons. Their boats came in a month after our birthday with their Reaper boats following ours since they have new locations for more dragons to hunt down and sell.**_

 _ **Cousin Hakon was five years older than us so bonding with him was no fun at all, in fact, the only time we ever interacted was when we had to secure a dragon! Today is our free day since our uncle Geir decided to lead a ship to the sea that'll lead them to the archipelago, in hopes of finding more dragons but he left Hakon with us. I had no idea why he would leave his son here since the boy practically is a natural at getting dragons. But regardless, I hope we actually bond with him more.**_

 _"My gods Eydis," Erika groaned as she and I laid around in our room below deck. "I'm so bored! We haven't caught a single dragon in ages! I wish Uncle Geir took us with him on that voyage to the archipelago, it wouldn't hurt to have some adventure."_

 _"It's not as easy as it sounds," Hakon finally spoke from the dark corner her was in. "My father told me that in the archipelago is dangerous, that the dragons can be more hostile than the ones we have to handle." He was tossing a small pebble up and down in the air. "But he knows I can handle it out there..."_

 _"How about we play Maces and Talons while we wait?" I suggested, in hopes to get their minds off of uncle Geir._

 _"Sure, I'll go first!" Erika was quick to take her spot in front of me. The game only lasted five minutes until I took down her chief._

 _"I win," I grinned, since I always win in this game. Erika groaned but was a little happy to at least be doing something until Hakon stepped forward._

 _"How about letting me play one round with you?" Hakon took Erika's sitting place. "Hopefully, this will be more of a challenge for you."_

 _A HALF HOUR LATER..._

 _"I win.."_

 _"NO WAY!" I was beyond shocked! I always won! How could Hakon beat me?!_

 _However, before Hakon could give an explanation, a knock was on our doors and when it opened, it was mother and father. But their faces did not have the joy they usually have, it was full of sadness, grief, and sympathy. "Hakon" My father began. "We have something to tell you."_

 ** _A month of waiting for uncle Geir to return only to have one member of his crew return but with fatal wounds after five more days. Uncle did have a ship full of new dragons but upon returning passed the archipelago, the ship was ambushed by mysterious sea creatures and only one member had the strength to escape and return to us but without a cost. When that crew member finished his report, he just died on the docks. We could only assume that our uncle died from that ambush but that didn't mean we liked it, especially Hakon. He was in so much shock but like the man he was raised to be, he didn't show that he was hurt._**

 ** _But at least uncle had the special device safe with him. A device that he and Hakon have found that can reveal the location of any dragon species if we use the right kind of dragon flame. However, the trouble is we have no idea what he has done with it so that device is gone._**

"That must be the Dragon Eye!" Astrid gasped. "So the Reaper where we found it must have been your mother's uncle's ship!"

"Then it must have been those giant eels that must have caused that shipwreck then," Dagur suggested. "And probably why Hiccup saw a ton of bones of dragons and somebody who was holding the Dragon Eye."

"And those traps must be been our mother's uncle's doing then," Hiccup sighed, still surprised that he survived those traps.

 ** _But we are most certain that our uncle was smart enough to keep that device safe. Not to mention keep the boat from being explored. After all, no one would be so reckless or stubborn enough to go that boat unless they are us or our future generation._**

" _Cough_ Hiccup _Cough_!" Snotlout coughed since Hiccup was the reckless, stubborn one to go to the Reaper in the first place.

 _ **As for our cousin Hakon, he was never the same after that.**_

"Wait is that it?" Tuffnut asked when the next page showed drawings, and more drawings until they landed on the written part again. "Never mind."

 _ **It's been four years ever since uncle's death since my family took Hakon in as our own so he sorta became like a brother to Erika and me. However, he and Erika are closer to one another than I am to him. Erika and Hakon have been training themselves every single day to get stronger, to be able to handle any dragon that comes across them while I draw out what I see or simply watch their training. Sometimes I just go help mother and father in finding islands to more negotiations with because the market was getting bored with the same dragons and disappointed to see lesser numbers come in. It's great to see that my twin can handle herself better and have someone who has the same interests as her but I feel our sister relationship slowly beginning to fade.**_

 _ **We could hardly have a normal lunch with Hakon coming in to interrupt us then have a full out conversation with Erika about training, leaving me like I was invisible. Hakon is a good cousin, and he is very fun to hang out with when it comes to playing Maces and Talons every month but ever since he stayed Erika and I are totally different sisters.**_

 _ **But this afternoon when we all were stuck in the navigation room since we were stuck in the middle of a storm so it wasn't good weather to train. So they agreed to help me try to find good islands with great sources to rely on. However, there were hardly any islands that were charted in the maps that could be of any use, so up to that point it was useless. Until Hakon proposed an idea that was stupid, but it could just work.**_

 _"You want us to go where!?" Father nearly cut off his finger from sharpening his axe when he and mother heard Hakon's proposition._

 _"To head through the borders that lead to the archipelago so we can see if there are isles with tribes we can form alliances with," Hakon repeated._

 _"Absolutely not Hakon!" Mother protested. "Have you forgotten what happened to your father when he went there and when he tried to get back!? He was killed! We were lucky enough to know from a surviving crew member but even he died!"_

 _"Of course, I haven't forgotten!" Hakon shouted as he stomped his foot. "He didn't know what to expect! But Erika_ _and_ _I_ _have trained our whole lives, we're more than ready to handle whatever is in the archipelago! We even trained our crew to expect the unexpected, to be two steps ahead! I even had Eydis navigate safer routes to the archipelago because look at us! We have nothing! We are running low on supplies, on sources, and on dragons! We need allies to rely on and to have some benefit! You know we won't survive another day so you have to let us try!"_

 _Mother shook her head then looked at my father, after all, he is the leader and commander of these ships._

 _ **Even though Hakon's plan to go pass the border of the archipelago like uncle did was insane and stupid, father granted the mission request. He said that Hakon had a point, and we needed allies so before we knew it, we were off to Thor knows where.**_

"Then there are more drawings," Snotlout muttered, flipping through the pages until he found the written parts again. "Geez, now we know where Hiccup got his art skills from."

 _ **It's been three weeks since we all headed on this voyage, the seas were thankfully calm but the closer we got to the border the more nervous I felt. The closer we got, the more intense I can tell Erika and Hakon felt. They were training nonstop to the point that Erika and I didn't have a full conversation! Even when we got through the border without any problem, we still haven't talked! I just hope that once this mission is over that things could go back to normal!**_

 _"Is there anything yet!?" Erika shouted with despair as she slammed her sword through a dummy._

 _Hakon was looking through a spyglass until his eyes widened in surprise and relief. "YES! I SEE IT! LAND!"_

 _ **Those three extra days have been worth it, thank gods we found an island that seemed to ver gloomy but hopefully the people aren't in the same mood as their island. We are getting near land, I could hear the horns being blown from the village to warn their leader perhaps that intruders were coming. I hope they don't attack first but from the looks of their approaching ships with the masts with the symbol of the Skrill, I'm starting to have doubts.**_

"That must have been when she got to Berserker Island," Heather gasped, "So she must have met father when she was close to being twenty years old."

"I'm actually a little curious as to how she fell in love with our father in the first place," Dagur muttered to himself as anger filled him up when it comes to his father. After all, that coward was the reason why his siblings were separated.

"Well we'll just have to keep reading to know what happens then," Hiccup insisted and so they read on to the next page that was written the next day.

 _ **My gods, I am still shocked that father and Hakon were able to convince the chief of this tribe that we weren't enemies yesterday. This tribe is called the Berserker tribe, which in all honesty sounds very fitting to them since all I've seen from the villagers was fighting and just insanity. However, the village chief said that he and father had to come up with a good negotiation and reason for our tribes to become allies but our motives and compromises didn't seem enough for that stupid chief. We were allowed to dock our ships in the beaches of their shore where we could work out compromises away from the village. But I can't say that everything is bad here, in fact, he has some pretty good muscles, handsome raven hair and-EW NO I'M NOT HEAR TO FIND A BOYFRIEND! I AM NOT! BESIDES HE'S THE CHIEF'S SON AND I MADE MY OATH TO NEVER ABANDON MY TRIBE!**_

"Whoa, that's a lot of pressure for your mother," Astrid gasped. "I'm assuming that she's setting eyes on Oswald the Agreeable."

"I'm pretty sure that's the case," Heather confirmed, "She's in so much denial." She then gave Astrid a grin when she stated 'denial'.

 _ **It's been five months since we were allowed to dock at the island's beach water to work out a compromise, so far each one was rejected or unfavorable. In the meantime, while mother, father, Hakon, and Erika are working up some compromises, they were so busy that they never caught me sneaking out to the beach to meet Oswald. Yes, Oswald is the son of the berserker tribe's chief and how we meet was an accident. I was picking herbs to give to my parents until he accidentally ambushed me thinking that I was one of his friends and from there we formed a friendship. And from friendship we got into a secret relationship.**_

 ** _We've been going out in dates in secret, getting closer and closer as I started to care less about my oath. I just hope that this love will last without fail._**

* * *

 **That's part one of their mother's journal, next chapter will continue on.**

 **So see ya**


	10. Mother's Journal part 2

**NEW CHAPTER GUYS!**

 **Again thanks for the reviews and support, really helps so now let's continue on this story's journey.**

 **This chapter will be what their mother has written so it'll be in BOLD italics with the words she wrote, italics when it is on their mother's point of view throughout the whole chapter. The words that are not in italics will be back to Hiccup and the gang so be prepared to have all your questions answered.**

* * *

"Wow, so our parent's love is more of a forbidden love," Hiccup remarked, quite shocked at the amount of courage it took for their mother to be able to defy her parents oath for the love of her life.

"I know, so romantic," Fishlegs sniffled.

"Let's read on then, but I'm having a feeling that that secret won't last for long" Dagur suggested and they read the next entry.

 _ **Oh, gods never felt so upset in my life! This wasn't supposed to happen! We kept this in secret for a year now so how could this happen!**_

 _ **Erika, out of all people found out!**_

 _ **She was getting suspicious with my sudden behavior and disappearance so she followed me and then found me kissing and hugging Oswald! Oh, gods the minute we parted, she came out of her hiding spot, then dragged me to our room as she left to get some air for a minute so I'm writing this down but I hear her coming back.**_

 _"Are you crazy Eydis!?" Erika screamed when she entered. "You are so lucky that mom, dad, and Hakon are in the village great hall to discuss some planned compromises that will be rejected!"_

 _"I'm sorry Erika," I pleaded, "But I fell in love! It just happened!"_

 _"Just happened?" Erika accused, forcing a fake laugh. "Don't give me that! I've noticed you sneaking out! You can't fall in love with that man! You made an oath and if you break it, you're charged with treason! Mom and dad could disown you!"_

 _"I don't care, let them disown me for all I care!" I shouted since I was feeling angry with the stuff my sister is telling me. "I LOVE HIM! And all you ever did ever since Hakon came was ignore me and train and train! You never cared about what I do but when it comes to the tribe you care!?"_

 _"Because you're my twin sister and I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"_

 _"Look I appreciate it but...I LOVE OSWALD! You're just going to have to accept it!"_

 _Erika gave me one long lasting glare until she sighed and slammed her hand over her head. "Alright fine...You're my twin sister Eydis, I worry about you but if you are absolutely sure you love him then do as you please. I'll be the one who'll support you...And I won't tell anyone until it gets serious."_

 _"Thank you Eydis."_

 _"And hey, next time you try to hide your boyfriend, try to hide those bruises on your neck more efficiently, and find some better meeting places."_

 _"YOU SAW THAT!"_

 _"Maybe..."_

 _"That really doesn't help!"_

 ** _Thank Odin and every God above that Erika understood and promised never to tell anyone for the time being. Sure we have to do some yelling but it was worth it, my secret love life was safe for now. I just hope that she won't tell anyone by mistake because despite how strong and warrior-like she is, she isn't a natural born liar. Seriously, I can tell when Erika is lying but that's when she is heavily interrogated. But to show my gratitude, I gave her a dagger that Oswald gave me as a present._**

"Not a natural born liar huh?" Snotlout grinned, nearly about to point out that Hiccup might inherit those genes until he remembered that it's the same person who was able to act for a couple of months and pretend that they were enemies with Dagur for the time being. "Nevermind..."

"Wait, so that dagger our aunt had was a gift from mom which was from dad," Heather concluded as she held up the weapon. "I can't believe that their love is very complicated."

 ** _She even started to count the numerous times Oswald had to save my butt when I got into trouble trying to study dragons. I have no idea why I want to see those dragons, even though I've been with hunters my whole life these dragons are so fascinating. Hopefully, there's someone like me out there._**

As Stoick looked closer at that sentence, he couldn't help but remember Valka. He hadn't told Hiccup much about Valka, the subject was too painful to even mention her name, but he can remember how she always claimed that dragons are fascinating and that peace with them was possible.

"Well we can see where else Hiccup got his fascination for dragons," Gobber chuckled, referring to both Eydis and Valka.

 ** _Well, more months have gone by and our tribes still can't form any form of alliance so tonight will be my tribe's last night to be in the seas of the Berserker tribe before we set off back empty-handed. We were considered to be Berserker island's enemy since our tribes can't get along at all. However, that same night when we're packing I received a message from Oswald to go meet him in the forest and to wear something nice for some reason. I have no idea what he wants but Erika agreed to cover for me. But for some reason, she wouldn't stop sending me worried looks and giggling which was starting to freak me out._**

 _"You just go and see Oswald," Erika pushed me out to head to the small boat. Until she whispered with concern. "But remember sis...We're always sisters no matter what."_

 _"Huh?" I gave her a confused look but she just kept pushing me off to the small boat. So without a choice, I just sailed to the shores to meet up with Oswald. I walked up to our hiding spot until I heard Oswald's voice from out of nowhere so when I turned around, I saw him on his knees._

 _"Eydis, we've been together for quite some time and the thought of you leaving is just something I can't stand," He stated, he soon revealed a diamond ring that was forged into a silver ring. "So will you agree to be by my side for the rest of our days, don't worry my father managed to agree despite the situation." I could feel myself blush a lot, I mean I love him all but then I knew I can't stay with him because of my oath...However my love for him is fighting against my fear, and well the love side won._

 _ **Oswald proposed to me and sure I thought about it really carefully...So I accepted his offer of marriage but when we had to head back, well I did to find a way to tell my parents. However, one of my parents' spies found me, saw everything and dragged me back to the ships. I am so sure that that the spy told my parents ever last detail, so I'm just waiting for my fate to be sealed...**_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING EYDIS!" My mother screamed with anger, but then father took over._

 _"You took an oath the moment you came of age, marrying the son of that tribe's chief," My father began, I can sense his anger steaming from every inch of him as he gave me the coldest glare ever. I can see Hakon looking at my situation from a dark corner as for Erika she was sitting down next to mom. "Is in violation to your oath! ANSWER ME EYDIS! DO YOU WISH TO MARRY THAT MAN! BECAUSE IF YOU DO THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER CONSIDERED A PART OF OUR TRIBE AND ESPECIALLY NOT MY DAUGHTER! Eydis it's your choice, would you defy your oath and go marry him or just come home with us when we can just forget this whole thing has ever happened."_

 _I was staring at my father, he was willing to disown me than to allow me to go with the love of my life. They are my family, family sticks together right? But what kind of family will only waste their energy and time in hunting dragons, no I can't abandon the love of my life? I might never find someone like Oswald so I stated my answer. "GO AHEAD! DISOWN ME FOR ALL YOU WANT BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF AN OATH THAT DOES NOTHING BUT HOLDS ME DOWN AS PRISONER! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO MARRY OSWALD, YOU GOT THAT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I choose to leave the tribe..."_

 _My parents' eyes widened in shock, Erika only smiled sadly, as for Hakon he only remained in his calm stance. "So make a disowning ceremony if you have to but I'm going to marry Oswald the Agreeable whether you like it or not!" My parents were speechless, my father snapped his fingers as his eyes glistened with tears._

 _"I'm afraid that disowning you was only said to hide the true consequences of this treachery," My father snapped again and the spies surrounded me with their bows and arrows pointing at us. "The truth is, anyone who dares defy the oath of this tribe is sentenced to immediate death, to cleanse the dishonour brought to us...So you'll have to die for this love you possess."_ _I was completely speechless to what my father had just told me, but I have to stand my ground, after all, there was no way I would go down to begging for mercy. However, they could see the fear in my eyes as I shook at death's face as my father was prepared to make the signal for the archers to kill me. My mother was trying her best to hold her tears, but then she soon smiled in knowing that the dishonourable will vanquish._

 _"Say your prayers and I hope your last moment with that precious love of yours was wonderful," Father stated but before he snapped his fingers again, Hakon and Erika, from out of nowhere, knocked out every last archer in less than ten seconds! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU TWO!?" Father yelled in shock. Our parents were now even more shocked but before they could say anything else , Hakon turned around, facing me with a grim face._

 _"Understand Eydis, I did not do this to save you...Answer me this very honestly.." Hakon spun his own dagger around. "Will you do absolutely anything to marry that man and leave your tribe?"_

 _"Of course, I will! I'll do anything!" I didn't think twice about that answer. "Anything to be with the love of my life."_

 _"What does that have anything to do with anything?" My father demanded. "She's a disgrace to us all now and she must be killed according to tradition!"_

 _"But this disgrace might be the key to everything we need," Hakon answered calmly. "Think of it, if she married Oswald then she technically unites both our tribes thus making an alliance possible." He soon addressed everyone in the room. "I believe that this marriage will be good for everyone...However Eydis, your treachery will not be pardoned. For your marriage to work you must pay the price heavier than death that not even your husband to be can know about."_

 ** _My parents were about to take my life to cleanse the dishonour I brought upon them for accepting Oswald's hand in marriage. However, before they could kill me Hakon and Erika both got rid of the guards who were supposed to kill me. Hakon insisted that the marriage will be a great thing for both our tribes but he made it clear to me that I was still a traitor to them. I have foolishly stated that I'll do absolutely anything to marry Oswald so using that foolish vow I said, Hakon set the price I had to pay in order to be able to marry and to avoid death._**

 ** _That price is high, but at the time, I was so foolish and desperate I didn't think about what I agreed to. Looking back to that day, I should have put up a much of a fight. That deal, that one deal and all based on some stupid old legend Hakon read long ago..._**

"Legend?" Dagur questioned until he read ahead of the text which caused his eyes to widen in shock. "W-What...Why would she agree to that...Didn't she realize...Why..."

Hiccup suddenly saw the sudden change in Dagur's mood, so with the concern he quickly asked, "Hey Dagur, what's wrong? Are you okay?! Answer me, big bro, what did you read?!" He didn't realize that he addressed Dagur as "big bro" but the sight of his older brother distressed really brings the worry in both the twins.

All Dagur did, was point to the next page as his voice became low and grim with anger. "Just read what she wrote here..."

 _ **I promised Hakon that I would have to give up two of my future offspring to him. They'll belong to him, and he'll raise them as his own, and use them for his own needs. Two of my future offspring have the fate of serving Hakon for whatever he wishes to do with them. I'm afraid that I must bear three children, the last two must be given away...But in the end, the fault is mine. Desperate to marry and to live to see another tomorrow, I agreed to those conditions. But come to think of it, giving them up might be worth it. After all, I'll at least have one child to keep as my own. I might as well give up the younger two the minute they're born, it'll spare me the heartache to let them go quickly.**_

 ** _Hopefully, they'll never know me and I will restrain myself from doing anything to save them or feel sorry for them. They're the key to my eternal happiness, and no matter what I will not hold back._**

The moment everyone in the room finished reading that, Hiccup and Heather were speechless but they did not want to shock their reaction, but that didn't mean everyone else could. The first thing everyone could hear from this painful silence was the cracking of wood from the wall on the right. Everyone turned around to see that it was Dagur who punched the wall but the next noise they could hear that was louder was the table breaking into splinters with one single punch but Dagur didn't cause that damage.

It was Stoick who, out of rage, grabbed the nearest table he can get his hands on and crushed it into splinters.

* * *

 **End of chapter guys!**


	11. Mother's Journal Part 3

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

 **This chapter will be what their mother has written so it'll be in BOLD italics with the words she wrote, italics when it is on their mother's point of view throughout the whole chapter. The words that are not in italics will be back to Hiccup and the gang so be prepared to have all your questions answered.**

* * *

"Dad..." Hiccup whispered, quite surprised with such an action coming from his father.

The only time he saw him in that state was when a plan failed very severely with severe consequences! Stoick didn't say anything to respond to Hiccup, but he then turned to Dagur, his voice in the same tone as the older brother. The only time he saw him in that state was when a plan failed very severely with severe consequences! Stoick didn't say anything to respond to Hiccup, but he then turned to Dagur, his voice in the same tone as the older brother. "I hope breaking this table is alright with you Dagur, wouldn't want you to feel any offence."

Dagur slowly shook his head, lowering his head to face the floor. "Don't worry about it. As far as I'm concerned... Breaking that table is nothing compared to the anger we both feel right now...You can let it out more of that rage, insult her for all I care...I can't believe I was such a fool to believe that mother was the victim of everything.."

As if he didn't hear that last part Dagur stated, Stoick let out his rage, his face looking down at the floor grimly. "How dare she...How dare she just willingly agree to give up her children just for her own selfish needs!" If anyone could get a closer look, they could see the rage and the verge of tears in Stoick's eyes. "How dare she speak of Hiccup and Heather like they were only objects or animals that can be traded for something else! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE CONSIDERED AS A MOTHER FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE! HOW COULD SHE JUST TALK SO LIGHTLY ABOUT TRADING BOTH OF THEM OFF LIKE THEY MEAN NOTHING, AS IF SHE WOULDN'T LOVE THEM TO BEGIN WITH!"

Hiccup tried to calm Stoick down, seeing how infuriated the man was. "Dad, it's okay...Really it's-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Stoick interrupted, his fist smashing the same table into smaller pieces than it already was. "It's not okay...You and Heather are not objects that can be sold! You're not animals to be given away at will! You're not someone's weapons to be used at their own will! You both are just as human as everyone else! If I had known about this, then I would have given you the chance you deserved the moment you were given to me!" _If only I knew, if only I knew about what really happened then I wouldn't have spoken so horribly about him when he was only a child...In the face of everything, he and his sister were the victims._

"Stoick is right Hiccup, Heather!" Astrid added on, "How could your mother just agree to something like that! Do we even have to read the rest of this!? She probably wrote everything else to gloat about her decision! Mothers are supposed to be kind, they protect their children, but she does none of that!"

"Then we might as well burn that book before we have to read more of that sick woman's entries!" Snotlout suggested.

"YEAH! BURN IT!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered.

Snotlout was about to call for Hookfang if Heather hadn't slapped him to shut up. "NO! We're not going to burn anything!" Heather shouted. "We're going to read the rest of this journal before we jump to any conclusion!" Before anyone could comment, Hiccup came in the discussion.

"She's right, we can't just assume that our mom is just some heartless person! We gotta read the rest even if it might hurt we have to see if she had more than those reasons. She must have had more reasons, I mean if she hadn't then Heather and I wouldn't have those memories of her apologizing to us!" He then opened the journal to read continue. "So like it or not, we're reading, sure it'll hurt but we have to move on, for our own sakes..."

So without protest, they had to read on.

 _ **It's been at least five years since I married Oswald, five years since I agreed to that deal with Hakon. I haven't seen my parents this whole time, but Hakon allowed Erika to stay with me so she was the only one who saw the marriage ceremony. It's been five years and now I'm finally bearing my first child, the one who is spared from the deal I agreed, which mean Berserker Island will have at least one heir. The treaty was signed thus making both my tribe and his tribe allies but our tribes both agreed to keep this alliance secret to prevent any skirmish between the other tribes Berserker tribe is allied with. However, that day when I agreed to Hakon's terms, when we both went back to the island, Erika was beyond shocked in fact she tried to convince to go back to Hakon to refuse the deal, but I did no such thing...**_

 _ **But on the bright side, I can feel my child kicking inside the womb, my first child.**_

 _"It's going to be a boy," I sang as Oswald as he prepared to go attack an island called Berk, again._

 _"Boy, girl, whatever," Oswald smiled as he kissed my forehead. "As long as I have a healthy heir and a family, I don't care at all. Well, I best be going, Berk won't get conquered by the berserkers itself you know."_

 _"You go have fun then," I smiled and the moment he was gone, Erika came in the room with her arms crossed._

 _"Boy, girl whatever sis," Erika sighed as she picked up another knitted toy I made. "That child is the one who will be spared from the cruel fate his or her siblings will have to go through. I wonder how the kid will handle having to see his siblings go away."_

 _"But a sock on it Erika," I sighed, "I'll worrying about that when the time comes. Hopefully, my current plan to fake the child's siblings death and be able to give them up to Hakon while everyone else thinks that I've lost the younger two. I'm pretty sure that after going through those losses, this child might grow up to become a greater Viking through that loss."_

 _"So you're willing to let your child suffer through two losses, well then we'll see how that goes..."_

"I don't care if mother loved more more..." Dagur muttered in anger underneath his breath as he found him holding on to Hiccup and Heather very close and protective. "She has no right giving you two away, no right! She'll have to go through my dead body to get you two."

"No need for drastic measures," Hiccup sighed.

 _ **My Dagur is finally here! My baby boy Dagur is here right next to me sleeping so peaceful while I'm sitting in bed writing this in order to recover from the world of pain it was to bring him to this world! Dagur has my hair color and my eyes, but on the back of his neck we found a birthmark in the shape of a skrill. We have no idea why he had such a birthmark but we can tell that he may grow up to be strong. My gods why didn't anyone warn me that it'll hurt so much! Oswald was by my side throughout the whole thing but I think I might have broken his arm from the pain but it was all worth it in the end. Our strong baby boy is here and will grow up to be the greatest Viking who'll ever live.**_

 _ **But my gods why didn't anyone warn me that it'll hurt so much! Oswald was by my side throughout the whole thing but I think I might have broken his arm from the pain but it was all worth it in the end. Our strong baby boy is here and will grow up to be the greatest Viking who'll ever live.**_

 _ **Erika has been in contact with Hakon and from she has been told, he was already married to a woman from another dragon hunting tribe and they already had their first born son who is now two years old. However, she didn't tell me the name of the boy but we both began to wonder why Hakon would want two of my children if he's having children of his own to raise. It just doesn't make sense, even for Hakon. I have some suspicion that he might just want them for his personal slaves or something that involves dragon hunting. Well, despite all that I'm just glad I'll be able to raise my one and only son with the love of my life and my sister. Life couldn't be more perfect.**_

"Perfect life alright" Dagur grumbled, "Perfect life my-

"OKAY! Dagur," Heather interrupted, stopping her brother from saying any dirty words. "Look I know you're angry with our mom but maybe we should read everything first before saying anything. And if you need to show some anger, the broken table is right there." Without another word Dagur marched himself over to the where the tables pieces were, cried out his anger while smashing more pieces to the ground and to the wall before returning to his place in next to his sister.

"Feel better?" Hiccup asked as Dagur heavily regained his breath from the moment of violence.

"A little."

"Great then let's continue shall we?" Heather suggested, turning to the next entry she found.

 ** _It's my little Dagur's third birthday and already he's asking, no correction, he's practically begging me for a younger brother or sister! I wish I could give him a guarantee that he will have a younger brother and sister to play with but I'm afraid that won't be happening for him. He doesn't understand the situation I got myself into, and how his future siblings will never be able to meet him no matter how much he will beg. The deal was a heavy price but it must be kept, right now I am waiting for the news the tribe healer will give me to see if I'm pregnant again. The moment Dagur asked was when Oswald and I were talking about having more kids, he has his own reasons but I obviously have my own._**

 ** _Well, make that I was...The healer is here now._**

 _"I have some wonderful news Eydis," The healer smiled as she came in. "The results are positive, you're pregnant again so your family is going to be growing pretty soon. Congratulations." Well, I was overwhelmed with the joy of course but I was also worried if my current plan to fool everyone and give the first one away. I might have to get pregnant again if it's one baby. So I got out of the healer's hut and headed back home only to be greeted by my little Dagur._

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" Dagur smiled as he hugged my legs. "Was something wrong with you? Why did you have to go to the healer and leave me with aunt Erika?"_

 _I smiled down at my child, as I knelt down to pull him an embrace as I answered him. "Remember that time when you asked me for a younger sibling?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Well, Dagur looks like you'll be getting your wish." I saw how wide his eyes got as he smiled even brighter than he usual does as he released himself from my hug and ran around as he began cheering._

 _"YES! I'M GETTING A BROTHER AND SISTER! I'M GETTING A BROTHER AND A SISTER! YES! YES! YES!"_ _He started to run around the village as he continued to cheer. "HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT!? I'M HAVING A BROTHER AND SISTER! I'M GETTING A BROTHER AND SISTER!_

 _I never said that I was having both a girl and boy but I'll just let Dagur cheer all he wants for now._

 _ **When I received the news that I was pregnant again, the look of Dagur's face and his happiness when he ran around cheering. But that's not the only news I've heard, I also heard that about two years ago Hakon just had another son but up to this point, I have no idea what Hakon wants to do with two of my offspring.**_

"Oh yeah, I remember that..."Dagur whispered, for a brief moment he smiled a little but his smile dropped when he and everyone else read more of the journal. He was so young, so oblivious to what was going on when he was young, he was so careless but now that he thought of it, he could have found out if he was stronger and smarter but he knew that it just wasn't meant to be.

 _ **Just seeing Dagur smile, hearing him cheer the way he did for some reason another part of me was now beginning to send me second thoughts about this deal. I saw Erika look from the door of our home, she just sent me a sad smile as I continue to hear Dagur running around with happiness. When Oswald heard about this he already set a giant party in the great hall like he did the first time. He and Dagur never stopped hugging me and talking to the unnoticeable bump in my belly.**_

 _ **Their happiness, the joy of the villagers and everything, all that will go to waste when I have to lie to everyone to say that two future heirs will die at birth but in reality they will be given away. The more I think about this, the more I have to conceal more of the feeling of guilt.**_

 ** _I have to ignore any guilt, it's the only way I can hold up my part of the bargain._**

"Do we seriously have to read more of this," Tuffnut asked as he crossed his arms. "Can we just burn the book already?"

"NO!"

When Tuffnut stayed silent at the response, they had to flip through more pages since most of them are drawings of the people of Berserker island, Dagur as a kid and Erika. Until they finally reached another entry but this one was set six months later.

 _ **Twins.**_

 _ **The healer is now certain that I'm bearing twins since during these six months the womb has been growing large than the time I had Dagur plus I'm feeling more kicks than usual. When Oswald and Dagur heard these set of news, they both were helping midwives knit clothing, toys and coming up with names for the twins. They even threw a bigger party, mostly arranged by Dagur who was talking to his siblings more than Oswald. The more I saw my son and my husband smile at me and smile even brighter whenever they talk to the unborn children. Their smiles, their joy...The more I see them, the more I can feel my two children inside me...The more my conscious is second guessing my choice more.**_

* * *

 **End of chapter guys, looks like Eydis is having doubts now.**


	12. Mother's Journal Part 4

**NEW CHAPTER GUYS!**

 **SOOOO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE, I WAS STUCK IN FINALS AND TRUST ME HIGH SCHOOL FINALS ARE A HELL HOLD!**

 **Again thanks for the reviews and support, really helps so now let's continue on this story's journey.**

 **This chapter will be what their mother has written so it'll be in BOLD italics with the words she wrote, italics when it is on their mother's point of view throughout the whole chapter. The words that are not in italics will be back to Hiccup and the gang so be prepared to have all your questions answered.**

* * *

 _ **I had no idea, I was too foolish, too naive, to desperate to marry Oswald that I actually gave in to Hakon's bidding. I have no idea what I'm thinking now. I mean physically giving up children is easy but mentally willing to give them up...That's a whole other story, even for my strategy to cast out all my feelings. If it isn't bad enough, Erika told me that I had to go to the other side of the island to meet up with Hakon. After so many years, he finally decided to show his face to me.**_

 _"Alright, Hakon!" I screamed when I arrived at the spot I was supposed to go to. "Show yourself already, I'm here!" I was walking two more steps until I heard a couple bushes move as I turned around only to see Hakon with his entire crew and even his family! And by family I mean his wife, his older and younger sons!_

 _"It's been a while Eydis," Hakon grimly remarked as he approached me as he pointed to my womb. "I heard you had your first born son, Dagur right? And now I hear that you're bearing twins. Well, then maybe you can keep your side of the bargain without having to wait another nine months." He then beckoned his older son to step forward. "Remember this moment my son, remember this woman's face...She's carrying two very valuable members of our tribe, remember the legend I recited to you that night, you'll tell that legend to your younger brother and train the two offerings she bears to becomes those legends."_

 _"Train? Legends?" I whispered in confusion. "What are you talking about Hakon!? I know I'll hold up my end of the deal but what exactly do you want to do with my twins!?"_

 _"I'm afraid you have no right to that knowledge Eydis," Hakon answered as his grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip on his very painfully. "After all, you're still a traitor to our tribe and you're soon not going to be the mother of the year when you give up these children...But now I wonder; why did you all of a sudden ask me such a question right now? After all, you had that night to think about those terms but you were foolish enough to accept them just so you can marry. So because of your foolishness, you'll have to suffer the fate of having to watch your children be taken away."_

 _"So what?!" I tried to hide my feelings, I needed to cover the guilt...I can't be the fool in this round, I can't! "I can bear more children, I can easily forget these two!"_

 _"Can you really?" Hakon smiled as he released my wrist and walked back to where his wife and son stood. "In that case, then I see no problem in coming to visit you every single year on the day you agreed on my terms with_ my _twins so you can watch how much they've grown every single year. I wonder? Maybe it would be nice to have them look far from innocent, have them question you? Or whatever young oblivious children do...What will Dagur think of you if he ever found out about any of this?"_

 _"DAGUR WON'T FIND OUT!" I lashed out with so much anger "You'll have your kids as promised alright! Just leave me alone when we're over this deal alright! Do whatever you want with these kids for all I care, just leave me and my perfect life alone!"_

 _Hakon remained quiet for a moment before he turned away and began walking back with his family following him not far behind as he stated his last sentences. "You know Eydis, I really do hope you can have the strength to actually be able to keep your word and not crack. Because if you end up having second thoughts and plan to do any funny business that interferes with this agreement not only will you be a traitor who will sentence to death, but I will gladly make sure your children will hate you to the point that they would want to eliminate you and your perfect life...Just a fair warning, cousin."_

 _Before I knew it, he's gone and the rain began to fall down along with my tears. I need to go home so I turned around to head back until I noticed that a slip of paper was on the ground that might have fallen off from one of his pockets...I think... But I took one look at the paper and instantly I had to find Erika...Right now, I had to get to her now._

 _ **I had no idea that meeting with Hakon would be one I would regret and now I REALLY second guessing my choices... But Hakon even threatened me now, just for asking him for his purpose with my twins! I mean he already ha two sons! What could he possibly want with my twins? He then threatened to destroy everything I love if I begin to think about taking back the deal and reading something he accidently dropped, now I am seriously regretting everything I've done! How could I have done something like this? Why would I do something like this?! Oh, my thor I am so stupid! I practically gave up my rights to be those twins mother and then there's Dagur! Seeing what I believe to be Hakon's true motives in wanting my two kids.**_

 ** _That paper I found, well I can't really explain because it's a little hard to understand but all I can understand from it is that Hakon only wants to use my twins to be his 'warriors' so they can help him 'conquer all the dragons of the universe'. I'm not sure how he plans to use them to conquer all the dragons in the universe but that's the very thing I fear. Despite my belief that not all dragons are evil, they are still dangerous creatures that can still kill and these are my kids we're talking about!_**

"Well, three years ago I would have laughed at what she wrote there," Gobber pointed out until he pointed at Toothless. "But since it's not three years ago and technically whatever that Hakon fellow had was obviously correct since he and now Heather can train any dragon so-

"WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE IN WANTING TO USE MY BROTHER AND SISTER TO TRAIN DRAGONS FOR THEM FOR THEIR OWN REASONS!?" Dagur interrupted but that only cause everyone to give him the 'are you kidding me look'. "What? It's true."

"Uh Dagur," Astrid spoke up when the silence was not going to broke anytime soon. "You were one of those people who wanted to use Hiccup to train dragons for you three years ago, interrogate every information on dragons out of him, wanted Heather to be on your side, and I am missing some other deeds of the past."

"Ok, ok blondie I get the gist but I've changed for the better and now I don't want anyone else to try to hurt my brother and sister," Dagur insisted, but then continued on to the rest of the entry. "Anyway, I'd like to see what our mother plans to do now..."

 _ **I had to go talk to my sister Erika, I needed to ask for her opinion about all this! I mean my mood swings from that pregnancy must also have some effect in this but I'm having a feeling that it's more to that. Are these motherly instincts like how I feel for Dagur but now...I don't think I can go through with this anymore! What good is it to throw all the happiness and joy these twins are bringing just for me to be happy! I told Erika everything and thankfully with her help we've come up with a plan to make sure my twins do not fall into the hands of our cousin, but that doesn't mean that it was one that will ensure that everyone will be happy...Not even me.**_

 _ **Not to mention that the timing was unfortunately on our side. Apparently after so many battles against a tribe called Berk, both sides decide to sign a treaty to end the blood bath that went for so many years. From what Oswald told me, the chief of Berk and his wife are coming over to Berserker Island to sign the peace treaty. Also, rumor has it that the wife is also pregnant with the future heir of Berk and my sister just so happens to know a kind of formula that starts early labor but it can cause major damage to the unborn child if given super early.**_

 _ **The plan is to cause a rift to the treaty, cruel as it sounds but we are going to use that wife of that chief and her unborn child to ensure that those hunters do not get their hands on my twins. It's the only way.**_

The group was expecting Stoick or at least Dagur to get angry and maybe break something but instead, they saw the book slam shut! Before anyone could react, Heather was already smashing the table into smaller bits which Dagur had to race to try to calm her down from taking that anger to the wall next! However, she ended up moving her anger to the wall and caused a larger dent than what they had hoped for her to make! If they hadn't believed that Heather was a berserker then now they do from the looks of the dents of the wall. He tried to hold her back but despite her small figure, she sure did inherit the strength.

"Heather calm down, it's not any of your doing! Try to calm down sis," But deep down Dagur couldn't contain his own rage with his mother as well. All this time he believed that his mother was the victim of this whole separation and treaties but now he learns that his mother and his aunt are the main reason why they are in this position they're in. _Oh thank gods Hiccup can stay calm,_ Dagur thought to himself, _I mean Hiccup is strong minded, but he didn't break anytime before...I just hope he's not taking a violent turn of events._

"NO IT ISN'T!" Heather screamed, interrupting his thoughts. "MY GODS THAT WOMAN HAS NO SENSABLE NERVE!"

Before anyone could respond to Heather, no one was ever expecting to hear a sudden door slam shut so hard that some weapons fell from their hanging positions of the wall! Everyone suddenly noticed that Hiccup was missing, but it didn't take a genius to know that he is beyond calm about this. They knew that it was Hiccup who slammed the book shut but instead of using the same technique Heather is doing, he ran out of the basement which is why the door slammed so hard.

"Hiccup..." Dagur whispered he should have known. Even someone like Hiccup can't hold their feelings and detain themselves from breaking for long, no matter how strong the are. He was torn between comforting Heather and Hiccup but Stoick gently patted his shoulder with assurance.

"Stay with your sister Dagur," Stoick instructed as he followed the direction that Hiccup most likely went to. "I'll go to Hiccup..." With that he walked out of the room, listening to everyone else try to help Dagur try to calm Heather down. Honestly, he couldn't blame the lass for reacting the way she did, but now it was Hiccup he's more worried about. After all, it's a father's instinct to sense any trouble their child must be facing or going through.

He didn't see Hiccup in the household so he stepped outside, having a pretty good feeling that if he went to the nearest cliffside, he'll find the one-legged teen who he calls his son. Sure enough, he found him, staring to the horizon to make sure no one saw his face but Stoick could see his face alright. He could see the tears fall from those forest green eyes as Hiccup whispered silently that he wasn't even sure if he was addressing him or the wind. But Stoick could hear these two words that he and Hiccup have seem to be hearing a lot, no matter how bad the situation, he'll either hear it or say it.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry dad!"

* * *

 **End of this chapter, yeah its shorter but its all I can do for now to make up for the late update see ya**


	13. Healing Emotional Scars

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

 **This chapter will be what their mother has written so it'll be in BOLD italics with the words she wrote, italics when it is on their mother's point of view throughout the whole chapter. The words that are not in italics will be back to Hiccup and the gang so be prepared to have all your questions answered.**

 **As for those of you who are annoyed with Eydis, yes I know she has done pretty bad stuff.**

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Hiccup repeated, he couldn't bring himself to face Stoick right now, he was actually surprised that he didn't decide to fly off on Toothless to thor knows where! But instead, he's nearby the cliff side where he knew he would be found in ten seconds. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea...It's all my fault...I shouldn't even have the right to be considered as your son!"

Stoick was taken aback by such a statement that he had no idea if he heard Hiccup correctly! But he couldn't bear seeing his son at such a stage that he approached the teen close enough to embrace. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! You don't have to apologize, you have every right to be considered as my son! Don't you remember what I told you that Snoggletog?"

FLASHBACK

 _"I-I hurt you...Ran away..." He whispered, "How..How could you still say all that, after everything I've done?"_

 _"All of that doesn't matter," Stoick answered, still embracing Hiccup. "I was only scared." Was he scared of me? Hiccup asked himself with grief but he knew the answer. Of course, he is, I'm a berserker, I single-handedly attacked his village and defeated his best warriors...I don't blame him...However, as if Stoick could read Hiccup's thoughts, he explained his fear more in depth which truly brought the shock in the teen. "But I wasn't scared of you, I was scared that you'd hate me for the rest of my life. That you'd hate me for being a terrible father and never forgive me no matter how much I apologized. I feared, I would have lost you for good...That I would never get the chance to see you and bring you back again. "_

 _"I don't care if you hate me or not, leave or not but I just want to know if you could forgive for all the things I've done, for hiding secrets that you had every right to know. No matter what you do, if we're related or not, you are still my son. It doesn't matter what everyone else says, you are still the same son I've always and still proud of. I swear on my grave that I do not regret being your_ father because you made me the _happiest father in the whole archipelago...I still love you son."_

 _No that did it, Hiccup's eyes shut tight as he wrapped his arms around his father like there was no tomorrow. Stoick's words were believable,_ after all, _he never hated the man but to hear these words really broke him out of his shell. His face was buried in the chief's beard as his voiced muffled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything I did! I didn't mean any of the bad things I said to you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you! I must be such a pathetic son to you! I'm sorry I'm sorry!I'm sorry for getting mad at you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry chief! I am so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

 _Stoick was speechless, feeling his son embrace so tightly as he repeatedly apologized to him as if he was the one who did the_ wrongdoing _. "You have nothing to be sorry for Hiccup," He whispered soothingly to his son, rubbing the boy's back while the teen still repeated 'sorry'. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry, not you...You not pathetic, I know you never meant any of the words you said, you never caused me any trouble, you don't have to apologize." When Hiccup still was whispering sorry, Stoick hushed the teen, then lifted his chin up gently and apologized, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, for not being there with you when Berk turned their back on you. I'm so sorry Hiccup, for everything I ever did to hurt you. You don't have to say sorry to me, not now, not ever! I'm sorry son..." He pulled his son_ into _a tighter embrace. "Can you ever forgive me?"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Hiccup..." Stoick gasped, having no hesitation to embrace his son tightly. "You never cause me any trouble, not now, not ever...It's okay, it's okay...You don't have to be sorry..."_

 _"But don't you get sick of me?" Hiccup whimpered not looking up at his father's face. "I was born the moment your kid died...Your first and only son should have been the one you raised and to be the heir of Berk, not me...You should have been sick of me after every single screw up I've ever done in my life..."_

 _"I never was or will ever get sick of you Hiccup.," Stoick answered with strong emotion, his heart was aching with pain from hearing his son saying this. "Yes the death of my birth son was painful and I was angry, full of grief and sometimes I miss him so much that it still hurts at times, but having you, gave me another chance to be a father, to have a family...Remember that a family is really about the bonds, not always about the blood." He somehow sensed that Hiccup was not convinced just yet, but who could blame the teen for putting so much weight on his shoulders after everything that happened. He would be more shocked if Hiccup hadn't questioned his family. Hiccup didn't respond to him, the silence was dragging on until Stoick broke the silence from out of nowhere._

 _"You're my real son Hiccup, biological or not. You're part of my family Hiccup, you're the greatest son any father could have ever hoped for and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished," Stoick ignored the confused stare Hiccup was giving him as he continued. "You're the true heir to Berk, the rightful leader of this tribe even if you're from another tribe. Yes my first son should have a chance but fate was cruel to take him away, but we can't ever change that, and when I think about it now, I'm glad...Because then I wouldn't have the chance to meet you, to be your father, to be in peace with the dragons, to be a part of your life. You're more than just a peace offering Hiccup," He continued, holding his son closer. "You're my son, a true friend, a loyal person, a leader, a part of our family...Everything in your whole life was real, and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you during the time when you needed me most.."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"But it's different now! It wasn't even cruel fate, it was my mother and my aunt who killed your real son just so the treaty can be in ruins so you will have to force to take me in!" Hiccup countered, pulling himself away from Stoick. "Right now you have all the more reason to hate me! To be angry with me! Your real son was murdered all because of me and Heather!"

"Hiccup!?" This time, Stoick has had enough of allowing Hiccup to take in all the pain and take the blame to himself. He grabbed Hiccup's shoulders, forcing him to look directly at his face. "NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You never had a say in this neither did your sister! But you're right about one thing, I should be angry that your birth mother and your aunt were the ones responsible for the death of my birth son but I'm not! I learned long ago that harboring my anger to avenge those I've lost will never bring them back or bring me peace. When a dragon took my wife, your adoptive mother, all I felt was anger towards those beasts but you showed me that there are times when I have let that pain go in order to move on..."

"I'M SO SORRY DAD! I'M SORRY!" Hiccup was soon embraced by his father again as he told his son repeatedly that Hiccup had nothing to apologize for but the teen kept apologizing, seeing that there was nothing else he can do to make up for the building guilt he felt inside.

* * *

"Heather look at me!"Dagur gently got his sister to look straight at him in the eye. "None of this is yours or Hiccup's fault! You both had nothing to do with anything that happened! The person who is to blame for all this is our mother!

"But-

"NO! You two are not the blame alright!" He then embraced his sister, holding in his own tears. He needed to stay strong for his sister. "Please sis, I know none of this is your fault and I would never blame either of you for anything! Either way, we would have been separated, there was nothing we could have done!"

All Heather could do was nod as she held on to her brother even tighter. She then gulped as her tears fell that she didn't realize that the rest of the teens and their dragons joined in the hug to show how much they care about Heather no matter what. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry brother! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay sis, it's okay," Dagur rubbed her back to comfort her. "It's okay, it's okay! It's not your fault, you weren't even born yet. You had nothing to do with any of this, please stop saying sorry..."

"Just give me a minute," Heather whispered, she knew she needed time to get the tears to stop flowing.

* * *

 _An Hour later..._

"Are you two sure you want to continue reading this thing?" Astrid questioned when Hiccup and Heather finally got a hold of themselves and insisted on continuing to reading their mother's journal. "This thing has done more than enough to anger all of us and affect you!"

"We're sure Astrid," Hiccup explained as he held the book up to find the entry that came after the one they finished reading. "It may have things that will anger us but we have to know what happens. We need to know what any of this have to do with why we can't find out anything about our mother's side, why we're remembering things we see. All we know that she's from a dragon hunting tribe, and from previous experience with dragon hunters, there are a lot more than just one."

"Hiccup's right, we're not going to allow our mother's journal to just mess up our mindset," Heather continued. "We're not kids who need to be shielded from this. We have to know about this now, otherwise, we're just going to be weak and it's better to be hurt by the truth now than later on when it might be too late. I assume we all experienced what happens when that happens." It didn't take a genius to know what Heather was talking about, after all, she and Hiccup had taken the news about their real family very hard especially Hiccup.

So now everyone was silent until Hiccup finally made it to the page of the next entry. "Let's keep going..."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER GUYS.**


	14. Mother's Journal Part 5

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

 **This chapter will be what their mother has written so it'll be in BOLD italics with the words she wrote, italics when it is on their mother's point of view throughout the whole chapter. The words that are not in italics will be back to Hiccup and the gang so be prepared to have all your questions answered.**

 **As for those of you who are annoyed with Eydis, yes I know she has done pretty bad stuff.**

* * *

 _ **Before the visiting tribe came, Erika and I took Captain Vorg with us to this secret library of family records and convince the old man to hand over the dragon hunters bloodline. So with that, we hid them so no on will ever find them and discover anything.**_

"That must be what Garth was talking about," Astrid commented.

 _ **I cannot believe I'm actually going through with this plan and what makes matters worse is I have no choice but to go through with it. While Oswald and Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk, were getting in a conversation about their treaty and how they can strengthen the alliance. Meanwhile, my sister and I were able to have a nice chat with Stoick's wife, Valka. She has the same green eyes as we do, but auburn hair which was a little darker than my hair but she is such a strange woman however she's special in her own way.**_

 _"So your tribe kills dragons too?" Erika asked Valka._

 _"Well it's not like we had any choice," Valka answer as she rubbed her womb, feeling her child kicking from inside. "Berk's been getting a lot of raids recently so the warriors had to stronger and be trained better in order to kill as many dragons as they can. But, if I'm being honest, I think the dragons have a reason for attacking our village."_

 _"A reason?" I asked as I suddenly felt double the amount of kicks in my womb. "Do you know that reason?"_

 _"No, I'm afraid not.." Valka frowned but then made a small sad smile. "But I hope to find out pretty soon and prove once and for all that not all dragons are beasts...Hopefully, my village will listen to my ideas."_

 _"Dragons not being beasts?" I asked with curiosity. "Is that possible?"_

 _"I hope so," Valka sighed as she smiled down at her womb. "I just hope that some day the world becomes a better place where both Vikings and dragons can live together in peace. "_ _My eyes widened when she said that. My mind went trailing back to that piece of paper that I found that fell from paper, as I began remembering what it said something similar to what Valka said._

 _"You're strange for a Viking," I commented but then I smiled, "But I have a feeling that the day of peace you're talking might come sooner than you think..."_

 _"Oh, I hope so," Valka commented until she looked over at me. "So you're having twins , huh?"_

 _"Yes of course," I answered with a smile, hopefully, it's enough to hide my guilt. "Pretty soon I'm going to have three kids in this island, and hopefully, they won't be a handful. I just hope I can be a great mother to these kids." I suddenly felt Valka hold my hand gently._

 _"You'll be a great mother Eydis," She reassured, "Just look at your son Dagur, he seems happy right now."_

 _"MOM! MOM!" Dagur came running to me, holding a small hatchet as he began to wave it around the air. "Look what I got from the blacksmith! Isn't it cool?"_

 _"Dagur, what did I tell you about your manners," I asked him with a smile and that surely grabbed his attention as he turned around to face Valka._

 _"I'm sorry for being rude miss."_

 _"Don't worry about it," Valka reassured as she patted his head. "You children have the right to be happy."_

 _"Um, are you having a kid too?"_

 _"Yes I am, and if you are lucky then maybe you'll have a new friend along with your new siblings there."_

 _"COOL! I like you already lady!"_

 _"Why thank you."_

 ** _I can't bare with the plan anymore. Sure it might be painful but to risk many lives just for the sake of my own is unbearable and downright unforgivable. My son Dagur is getting along with Valka so much, and she praises my way of being a mother so well but the poor woman is so blind. The woman is so nice to me but her kindness will be repaid so dreadfully, in fact, it'll cause her great deal of pain. I even confronted Erika about this, after all, she'll be the one who will be greatly affected by this plan. However, she just reassured that everything will be alright, and if desperate times calls for desperate measures then we'll have to relocate Dagur to this secret tribe that only she knows about. All she told me about this strange tribe, is that they live by orders of a queen who passes her throne down to her next offspring._**

 ** _I just hope the situation doesn't go out of hand than how it already has. I would never want my little Dagur to be relocated and be raised by strange people who he doesn't know and especially who I don't know._**

"But she was okay with doing that with Hiccup and Heather," Dagur muttered in anger, but he could see the hurt in his sibling's eyes and he knew he needed to be quiet. However what did struck his mind was this mysterious tribe that his mother wrote about, and he could tell that Hiccup was thinking about the same thing.

' _A secret tribe that only aunt Erika knows about, that the villagers live by the orders of a queen or king.'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he stared at the page. ' _How strange is that tribe? And where can we find it? Well, the better way to find out is to keep reading this journal.'_ With that in mind, he continued on to read along with everyone.

 _ **It's only a few days before the treaty is signed, and I really hope for my children to be born now. I just want this nightmare to be over if I wait any longer I believe I might go take on Hakon on my own in order to keep my children. It's that odd day of the year in which we all call leap year. It would be funny if my twins are born on this odd day, for their fate will be odd indeed.**_

 _'Our birthday...'_ Heather thought to herself in shock. ' _That must be set in the day when the whole nightmare began... When our lives as brothers and sister changed that fatal night._

 _ **I just hope my sister's sacrifice to this plan works.**_

"Is that it?" Snotlout asked, unimpressed when he saw that the entry was only one sentence and noticed that there were only two more pages left in the journal.

"No, there's still more," Heather assured as she turned to the next pages so they can read on.

 _I'm going through labor! Oh thor it hurts so much, but it's ten times more painful than the first time! I can see my sister putting the drug into Valka's drinking cup and the moment I saw her drink it...I knew there was no turning back._

 _AN HOUR LATER..._

 _"WHERE'S THE MIDWIFE!? WHAT'S TAKING OSWALD SO LONG TO SEND ONE OVER!?"_

 _I can hear that Berkian chief scream for the midwife while more of them came to the delivery room as my sister commanded them to do so. After so many pushes, I could hear the first cry of my first twin! The cries were endless as I heard one of the midwives cry out. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl! Now we just need to get the other twin out."_

 _THREE HOURS LATER..._

 _"AHHHHH GODS THIS ONE HAS BETTER BE STRONG!" I screamed my lungs out as I heard sudden cries of another baby and they were much stronger than the girl._

 _"It's a baby boy Eydis!" The midwife looked at the baby until she frowned. "But he's really small, I'm afraid he's a runt, a hiccup." I was indeed shocked to hear that my second son is a runt but now I must put on the act I have been practicing. I began to act like I was out of breath, out of life and sure enough my sister got in the act as she rushed in, carrying my twins in her arms as she screamed at the midwives._

 _"She's dying! All of you leave this room now! I order that no one is allowed in here unless I say so!" Without protest, every midwife left without question and once they were gone, Erika allowed me to hold my children as she pulled out a dagger she hid in her pocket._

 _"Well Eydis, it was really fun while it lasted in our lives but now it's time for our goodbye," Erika sadly smiled, and soon out of nowhere I began to cry when I saw how much my little son looks nearly like the Berkian chief and his wife Valka. My doubts got the best of me now:_

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"Yes, it's the only way to keep you and you children safe from them!"_

 _"I know but...But...But you're going to die because of me!"_

 _"I'm your twin sister, older by a few minutes so I technically have the job of dying for my family."_

 _"I DON'T CARE! There has to be another way out of this! I don't want to lose you!"_

 _"Look this plan is the only one that'll work!" Erika yelled in anger, pointing straight down at my babies in the other figure's arms. "You have to learn that there is going to be a consequence of your choices and we only have limited time to keep Oswald outside! So you're going to have to deal with it, remember that your children will suffer the most from your mistakes! Especially the twins!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"But nothing! What's done is done!"_

 _"NO! I refuse to believe you! There must-_

 _"There is no way out of this sister," Erika interrupted with anger as my eyes began to water. "You made that deal, you wanted a way out of that deal so now you have to just bear with it! Even though you're going to lose me, you still lost your children in the end. In the end, it'll just be your fault."_

 _I soon began to silently cry, as I held my two babies tight then look directly down at my son who has handsome auburn hair. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do...I'm so sorry, my little Hiccup..._ _I'm so sorry my little twins...I'm sorry..." I held my children tight as my tears rapidly fell. I had no idea why I called my son Hiccup, maybe because he's a runt, or maybe because I somehow knew that I will never see him after this night._

 _"It has to be done sister," Erika wove her dagger around, I can see it through her eyes that she doesn't want to go through this but she wants to continue on. "But think of it this way, at least you will not have to worry about their safety or the enemy ever again."_

 _"Are you certain that this plan will work?" I asked. I needed to know if she was really sure about everything we're going to do now and in the future._

 _"No, but I am willing to take my chances," Was all Erika answered as she suddenly raised the dagger over her head, more tears coming from my eyes because I knew she was going to do it. "This is for the greater good..."_

 _"No sister! PLEASE DON'T!"_

 _But the moment I said that, my sister already stabbed herself right in his stomach!_

 _ **It's only been a week and I have no idea if I can go through this acting any longer but doing this is not only the best solution but also for my sister's final wishes. Once my twins were born, Erika got everyone out of the delivery room and stabbed her stomach with a dagger coated with fresh poison that kills a person within a minute. So during that, we switched our clothes, and along with that, our identities were switched. After all, we look exactly the same. I had to admit, I was crying an ocean since the loss of my sister is too much to handle. I was lucky to be able to walk after giving birth and get in the act to pose as my sister. I managed to fool everyone, and I had many regrets with this. When Oswald and Dagur were able to come in, I never saw how upset my husband was, but not as much as my Dagur. When my twins are born, mainly my son, the heir of Berk passed away so Stoick the Vast got so furious that he declared war on Berserker Island.**_

 _ **To make matters worse, when my twins are born, mainly my son, the heir of Berk passed away so Stoick the Vast got so furious that he declared war on Berserker Island. So as planned, I have to now convince Oswald to offer our newborn son as a peace offering to the Berkian Chief to prevent the war from happening.**_

They flipped to the final page. Astrid and Stoick could see how much Hiccup's, Heather's, and even Dagur's hands trembled along with their eyes watering. But who could blame them, the woman who gave birth to them has betrayed them in the most terrible way any mother could have betrayed a child's trust.

 _ **It's done.**_

 _ **I have done the terrible deed. I managed to convince him. I convinced my own husband to willingly give up our second born son to Stoick the Vast. I can never forget how loud and sorrowful Dagur's cries were, begging his father to return his brother, I can even hear my son's cries as he was getting taken away.**_

 _ **I even convinced Garth to witness this new offering and treaty so he could change the way the family trees changed. However, I can see the anger from Stoick's eyes and his actions but it's not like he is doing it on purpose. After all, he's just a father who is grieving over the death of his birth son and would never want a runt to be his heir. But I do not understand why Valka is giving the child a chance, I mean I'm a little relieved that she'll give him a chance.**_

"HE'S NOT A RUNT! HICCUP IS THE RIGHT HEIR OF BERK!" Stoick screamed, however, he thought he was screaming at Eydis herself until he realized that it was just a journal. It took them a moment to keep themselves from commenting on the statement while Hiccup smiled a bit to see how much he meant to his father despite everything they've read.

They've got to their last page, at last, hoping that there must be something to help them.

 _ **I have a feeling that my daughter Heather will be given away to another tribe very soon. And after that, I will have to leave Berserker island to go hide from the dragon hunters, and as much as I hate doing this...But this is the only way to keep everyone in my family safe from the inhumane plans of Hakon.**_

 _ **My children, if you so happen to be reading this, then I'm sure you feel anger for what I have done to you. You have every right to be angry with me, but believe me, my children, I deeply regret every decision I made, all but having you three.**_

 _ **Dagur, Heather, and Hiccup.**_

 ** _I am truly sorry...If you three still wish to see the records, then I'm afraid that you have to find me. I know I'm the last person in the world you three want to meet up with but that's only if you want to know. But I will give you the name of the tribe where I came from so that if you are, at your own risk, decided to go after this tribe. The name of the tribe is known as:_**

 ** _Grimborn_**

* * *

 **Yeah I know most of you already seen this coming. So see ya**


	15. Grimborn

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **Okay so...I WATCHED SEASON 3 OF RTTE AND OMG THOSE 13 EPISODES ARE AWESOME AS HELL! SO EDGY, SO DARK, MADE ME CRY, MADE ME LAUGH, AND MADE ME FEEL! But at first I thought it would ruin this fanfiction but in fact quite the opposite my friends. It just gave this story more inspiration and yes, in fact, this story is set before season 3 so yeah think about that while you read**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"GRIMBORN!?"

Almost everyone was shocked to read this, but the ones who are shocked beyond their limits were Dagur, Heather, Hiccup, and Stoick! No one dared expected to see those four to express their shock in such expressions they've seen, but they've seen more than enough surprises that they couldn't just say this was new. However, that didn't mean they were expecting any of this, especially those four.

"OH COME ON!" Ruffnut shouted. Then Tuffnut screamed to the ceiling. "Is everyone in the whole entire archipelago related to HICCUP, HEATHER, AND DAGUR!?" Their angry expressions soon disappeared when they realized why everyone was silent, which is when Tuffnut added, "Wait, isn't that Viggo's and Ryker's last name?"

"No! It can't be!" Dagur shook his head in disbelief until he suddenly realized. Suddenly he knew what Viggo was talking about, and when Hiccup and Heather noticed his panicked look from the looks of their faces he had to tell them.

"Dagur, what are you talking about?" Hiccup asked in a nervous tone that it seemed unlike him.

"Let me explain," Dagur sighed, then explained what happened. "It happened in that dragon hunters ship."

FLASHBACK

 _"Now Dagur, you obviously must now that your father Oswald the Agreeable made a very serious alliance with us, offering his services at whatever request we make. Surely you must have heard your father mention us before?"_

 _"Now Dagur, you obviously must now that your father Oswald the Agreeable made a very serious alliance with us, offering his services at whatever request we make. Surely you must have heard your father mention us before?"_

 _"No, he hadn't," Dagur mumbled._

 _"Oh, then what about your mother, mainly because she was was the_ main _reason how this alliance came to be." Viggo continued, ignoring Dagur's angered look. "Your mother most certainly was the one who told you about us, was she? I mean, mothers tell their young everything."_

 _"My mother died eighteen years ago," Dagur growled, having no idea what Viggo was getting at. "She couldn't possibly be able to tell me anything even if she could."_

 _"Ah yes, your mother Eydis," Viggo pretended to gasp with realization, even though he knew. "Passed away after giving birth to your sister...Or perhaps maybe you have more family than just your sister. I heard you have a younger brother. A little information of his whereabouts will be a great deal of help to you and myself Dagur."_

 _"He died along with my mother!" Dagur insisted, spitting at the floor. "That's all the information you're getting out of me!"_

 _Viggo only looked down at him in silence then he shook his head as Ryker approached while holding an_ axe _. "I really hate doing this to one of the most important,_ well-loved chief _of the Berserker tribe but if you won't cooperate Dagur, then we simply have no use for you."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"No way.." Dagur gasped from this realization. "He knew...Viggo somehow knew about the deal his father made and he's after you two.." He then turned to his siblings as he held them close to him as tight as he could. "HE'S NOT GETTING HIS HANDS ON EITHER OF YOU! I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU GET TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT VIGGO AND RYKER ARE RELATED TO ME! I WON'T, I WON'T!"

"DAGUR!" Hiccup and Heather shouted as they pulled away from their brother's grasp to calm him down.

"Look, brother, it's shocking...No that's not the word..." Heather began. "It's completely unbelievable to be told that we're related to monsters like those dragon hunters and that our mother wanted to give us up to them. But it doesn't mean she did some of these actions out of love, I mean every mother must have some care in the world for their children."

"But Grimborn! It can't be, we just can't be family with those people!" Dagur protested. "We can't-

"WE CAN'T DENY THE FACTS THAT ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

Everyone turned to the direction where the voice shouted from who was Hiccup himself. Hiccup had to take a deep breath in order to continue. "Look, I'm finding it very hard to believe that we could be related to Viggo and Ryker but we have to accept it..." Dagur, Heather, well, everybody gave him petrified faces, afraid to even interpret what he is saying. Seeing their fear, Hiccup quickly reassured them, "Now I'm not saying that we're going to accept their ways, but after reading mom's journal we have more reason to continue to fight them..."

"Plus, they don't even know Hiccup is your young brother. In fact, for all they know he's dead," Asger added in hopes to calm his friend down. "So chances of them getting taken away is slim."

"I know that in fact, it's not entirely about that," Dagur whispered, his eyes turned to the shield portrait. To think that his aunt Erika was the one who died and it was his own mother herself who was disguised as Erika only to soon leave them. "It's that our mother was with us throughout everything, that she's alive after all those years. Can you imagine anything like this happening? She made us go through this and yet she never bothered to even let us know if she was alive, no..We had to find out ourselves. Of all the secrets that were hidden from us that were important, this just takes the cake! Either way, we got separated and it was only plain luck that we found each other after all these years!" Hiccup and Heather could see the tears forming from the corners of their brother's eyes, they could see the pain in those jade green orbs that all they could do was embrace him tightly.

"But we're here with you now Dagur," Heather whispered. "Sure we were raised from different tribes, different families but that doesn't change the fact that we're brothers and sister. We'll stand with you until the end."

"I promise you Dagur, we trust you with our lives," Hiccup smiled.

"Until you make a false step back to the bad side," Astrid growled in a whispered low enough so no one could hear her. That peaceful moment lasted for a short time when all of a sudden they heard a frantic voice of one of the soldiers from the armada enter.

"CHIEF! DAGUR!"

"What is it?" Dagur questioned the exhausted soldier who collapsed on the ground to catch a breath, from the looks of his face, it wasn't good news. "What happened?"

"Dragons...Riders..."The soldier gasped for air. "Here...A team of dragon riders, they're rampaging through the village!"

"WHAT!?"

Before the soldier could look up, he realized that the room was empty from Vikings and dragons and then he heard more dragon roars coming from outside.

"Don't engage unless the enemy engaged or if I give the signal! But get your fire power ready." Hiccup instructed as he and the other riders were up in the air. Dagur was riding with Asger as they looked straight ahead to where the screams of villagers were heard. Hiccup looked through a spyglass he had, and sure enough, he saw a team of dragon riders circling over the village. _There's two monstrous nightmares, one gronkle, a nadder, and a zippleback...And then there are the riders..._ Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the faces of the riders! He was little confused at first until he recalled. _Wait, nadders can track down anything they need to find..._ However when he realized that, he could sense that every dragon behind his lead was about to fire, he held his hand up as he shouted. "Wait...HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"Hiccup, you better have-

"It's your A-Team Astrid!" He interrupted and sure enough, when they got closer, they could see Gustav, Spitelout, Not-So-Silent Sven, Bucket, and Mulch were the riders raiding Berserker island. Gothi gasped in awe to see that the A-Team were that quick to find them but now all they need to do is stop them.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Astrid shouted so loud that it managed to reach her A-Team's eardrums as they turned to her direction in shock but with a little relief to see their leader is safe.

"Astrid, you're alive!" Gustav exclaimed as he led the team to approach the group. "What are you doing here? And why is Dagur on top of a dragon?" He was pointing at Asger with concern to see that Berk's number one enemy is on top of what dragon! "What's going on?!"

"Just land your dragons and do not burn or cause any trouble!" Astrid began with her stern tone. "Hiccup and I will explain everything at the Great Hall, but first answer me this...What in Thor's name are you doing here!?"

* * *

 **End of chapter see ya**


	16. Message from the Once Dead

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"What in Thor's name are you doing here?!"

Astrid repeated the same question the moment they landed, then got in the great hall after Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather managed to calm the entire village down.

"Well, Astrid you see," Gustav began, trying to find the right words to explain until Spitelout answered the same question for him.

"We've been looking for you all, but mainly for Stoick and Hiccup," He ignored the confused face on said chief's face to continue. "This stranger came to Berk and he's requesting to personally meet you two in the village. So we came to get you at the edge but when we didn't find anyone there I had my dragon here track you down to this village."

"And so you decided to raid this village?" Astrid questioned.

"Well since it was Berserker island, we just assumed that you guys were taken hostage since Dagur is you know...Deranged enough to actually do a kidnapping so we figured that we had to go into rescue coordination," Gustav explained, only to then point to Dagur. "So why are you guys here?" With a sigh, Hiccup and Heather stepped forward with both their arms crossed.

"Let us explain," They both offered at the same exact time that it nearly scared the living daylights out of everyone.

 _A HALF HOUR LATER..._

"And that's how we ended up here in the first place," Hiccup and Heather finished with the same statement at the same exact time which brought shivers to Ruffnut and Tuffnut this time. The A-Team nodded at this explanation while Gustav looked so shocked at the story that he turned pale!

"But what's this about a stranger coming to Berk and asking for dad in the first place?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you see Hiccup," Spitelout began as he pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his satchel from his dragon. "When we told the stranger that you two weren't on the island, he told me to give you two this message that we weren't allowed to look in it. The stranger then insisted he stayed on Berk but we have our best warriors keeping an eye on him while we look for you." He handed the paper to Stoick. "I'm a little suspicious about everything the stranger told us, but perhaps I'm mistaken about this...Just read this before my paranoid suspicions rise again."

Stoick gave Spitelout a stern look when he heard this as he turned to his son who nodded with reassurance. _Who would want to come to Berk, request for not only my presence but for Hiccups? Especially after everything we heard and read. What are the odds of these family ties having anything to do with this?_ He shook his head from the thoughts as he unrolled the paper as he placed it on the table in front of them to read it.

 ** _Chief Stoick of Berk_**

 ** _I am very aware of the treaty made between the Berserker Tribe and the Hooligan Tribe eighteen years ago. And I am very aware of the terms of the treaty included a trade of a child in exchange for peace. But now I have a message of absolute importance and believe me it must not be ignored. You can deny it, you can hide the truth for as long as you can but I know what you're hiding. Your only son and heir is not your birth son, and I have the clues of the location of his mother._**

 ** _Well, a clue is an underestimate, more like this is she who is addressing you._** ** _I came back after faking my own death and being on the run for a long time but I am not in Berk to just give out the truth. I know I can never undo what I have done in the past but I am slowly trying to find my children in order to earn their trust once again and make up for the pain I have caused._**

 ** _So I ask...No, I am demanding you to allow me to see your son. Look you can have your armies, armadas, and you yourself can fight me but I have to make up for the pain I created for my children. I'll stop at nothing to be reunited with my children! At first, I needed to find him, I couldn't find my daughter, but I knew my younger boy and my son Dagur can find her! But now I know where she is so now my only goal is to get to them and reunited them with my son Dagur._**

 ** _So if you have any value for my son's happiness then please let him meet me. And if you have any idea where my oldest son Dagur is, please send him to me...Please. I have to heal the wounds I have caused._**

 ** _From, Eydis_**

"She's talking about Hiccup," Tuffnut noted.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ruffnut sighed.

"Do you think we should believe this letter and actually meet this woman?" Astrid questioned, her eyes were squinting at the letter with suspicion. "It doesn't seem to add up that she would show up out of nowhere to reunited herself with Hiccup and Heather."

"I think we shouldn't but she's in Berk right now as we speak. But how could she possibly have know where Heather is?" Snotlout asked. "I know about mother's instincts and all but this is a little far fetched."

"What do think Stoick?" Gobber turned to said person, who was silent from the shock as Dagur reread the note again.

"As serious as she must have sounded," Stoick finally spoke up. "She can't just appear out of nowhere to get her family back and act like nothing happened in the past. But she is your mother, and I don't want to restraint you from who you want to be with. I'm just shocked at everything that we just discovered."

"No way..." Dagur whispered as his hands secretly shook. "How did she find her way to Berk?" However, he never got to hear what anyone else had to say since, from out of nowhere, Captain Vorg came rushing in the Great Hall as he shouted.

"DAGUR! I had to turn the ships around to get to you as fast as I could," Vorg gasped for breath. "We were still in the ocean, on our way to find resources until a stranger dropped this message at the boats, demanding for us to give it to you. But before we could ask any questions, the stranger disappeared. He then handed Dagur a rolled up paper as the elder brother felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shaking off this feeling, he proceeded to open the paper and read as everyone else looked from behind him.

 _ **To my son Dagur,**_

 _ **You must be overwhelmed with shock and disbelief as you are reading this. Yes, this is indeed your mother writing this. I am alive and I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. If you want to find me, please wait at least for a week. I promise you I will make up for everything you had to go through. When I come back I will explain everything to you and how we ended up this way in the first place. I have done many things that are unforgivable but if you would just give me a chance then I promise you that you will not regret it.**_

 _ **I'll be finally holding you close to me my son, take care until I return.**_

 _ **From your mother, Eydis**_

"I'm getting the feeling the reason she wants you to wait in this island so she can come back to you with your siblings," Vorg verified once they were done reading. "However, she doesn't know that you three already found each other. So what's your move chief?"

Dagur slammed his hand on top of the table. "We should head out to Berk now, we can't miss this chance to confront her ourselves."

"Are you sure about this Dagur?" Vorg asked with concern. "You're technically going against you mother's wishes."

"And she doesn't know that Hiccup and Heather were already found...That we know everything now," was all Dagur answered. He then turned to his siblings, and the rest of the Berk residents who were standing beside him. "Are you guys okay with this? If you have a better plan then-"

"We're going!" Heather and Hiccup both responded.

"You're kidding right?" Fishlegs gasped. "After everything that we've seen and-

"I'll admit, there are some things we've read that are unforgivable but maybe if we meet our mother, get to better understand her reasons and allow her to try to regain our trust then it's worth the risk." Hiccup explained. "I may have never met her but I believe every parent deserves a chance to reconnect with their child."

"That's great and all but-

"But nothing!" Astrid shouted. "Hey, we're going to go through with this no matter what," she answered in defense . "Besides she's their mother...Maybe there is a chance that she might have changed for the better."

"Thank you Astrid, really-

"But one wrong move from your mother and she'll be seeing the rear end of my axe," Astrid interrupted Hiccup in a threatening tone.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Stoick glanced at the reassuring face Hiccup and Heather were sending to their concerned friends, but he mainly looked at his son with not only concern but fear.

The fear that Hiccup might move away from his life forever.

* * *

 **end of chapter and yes I am sorry if things seem rushed**


	17. A Father's Fear

**new chapter guys! and I am so sorry for such a late update so here is a new update!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I am so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time, in all honesty, I got myself distracted with Pokemon Go, I mean seriously that game is so much fun.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"You okay there, dad?" Hiccup asked as he noticed the worry in his father's eyes.

Stoick had to nod and hide his worry to prevent himself from getting into trouble. "Yeah, I'm good. Just getting into memory lane for a moment, nothing to worry about son." It wasn't a total lie, he was in memory lane but the reason for that is because he's worried, and scared to lose his son. The child he raised from a small defenseless infant to a strong grown courageous young man. He could never bear the thought of seeing his own son leaving him, however, he knew that it would not only be cruel but unfair to keep Hiccup away from his real mother if he chooses to be with her.

The memory of Hiccup as a child back in the days came into his mind while he just pretended to listen to the plans Gobber, Astrid, and Dagur was making on arriving at Berk and who would have to go back to the Edge. After all, the teens knew they couldn't leave Dragon's Edge undefended for much longer. It didn't take that long for the group to decided and agree on (despite several protests from some people) the plan to have Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gothi (who insisted) and the twins head back to the Edge. The people who will go back to Berk will be Stoick, Hiccup, Heather, Dagur, and Astrid while Asger stays behind to watch over Berserker Island with Vorg's help since his first try as a leader led to some mishaps.

"Alright gang, it's already late so we'll probably make it to Berk by late tomorrow morning," Hiccup instructed as he mounted on top of Toothless as Dagur decided to take a ride with Heather this time. He then turned to the group going back to the Edge, unaware of Dagur looking over at how he leads. "The rest of you, you'll probably get to the Edge by tomorrow afternoon so you might have to take some stops to rest your dragons...But be careful and stay alerted on the Edge, we don't know if the dragon hunters are still out there! Terror mail us if you have any problems and need back up."

"Calm down lad," Gobber assured with confidence. "You're talking to one of Berk's treasured warriors, everything will be fine. Now you lot go on and hurry along to Berk to have that family reunion of yours." He glanced over to Stoick, seeing the concern written on his friend's face! "Might be awkward after everything we've read but I'm sure things will work out." Before mounting on Hookfang, Gobber hobbled over to Stoick, since he could see the concern on the chief's face as he led him away from earshot of the teens. Once he saw that Hiccup was setting ground rules for Snotlout and the twins, Gobber's attention was to the confused chief. "Alright Stoick, spit it out already."

"Spit what out?"

"Don't play mutton head with me, I know that face whenever there's something troubling ya' so go on now! Spit it out."

"Nothing's troubling me!" Stoick hissed but extremely thankful that the others were occupied to even notice their conversation.

"It's about Hiccup isn't it?"

"O-Of course not," Stoick denied. "What could possibly be troubling me. I mean it's only fair for Hiccup to meet his birth mother...He never exactly had experienced a motherly love that he could remember by detail, a-and it is always nice to get to know one's parent. Let them settle down some problems, get to know once another, be a family, a-and-

"You're afraid that Hiccup might leave ya and go with his mother and siblings," Gobber guessed, but he never had to guess when it comes to Stoick. "Is that it?"

Stoick's eyes widen in shock. _Damnit Gobber how do you know these things?!_ He then stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. But judging by the silence Gobber knew that his guess was absolutely correct. So he placed his hand on Stoick's shoulder and reassured him with a smiled. "Look, Stoick, there's no doubt about it that Hiccup loves you despite everything that has happened between you two and you made it clear to him that he is still your son no matter what. Now if it was five years ago before he met Toothless, then he probably would have maybe left but it's not five years ago, it's today! And you proved in so many insane ways that you love him so it's only fair that you just trust the lad the way you trust him for every crazy mission, plan, or quest he goes to. He might not be it by blood, but he is definitely yours and Valka's child! You both still raised despite any circumstances and the moment he meets his birth mother, you show him that no matter where he goes or what he chooses, you're still going to be his father and Berk will still his home."

Stoick was speechless, sure he knew Gobber cared about Hiccup just as much as he does but hearing this brings back some memories:

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! I wouldn't jump around the room wearing those on your feet if I were you!" Stoick didn't know whether to laugh at his boy's situation or to scold the boy. But he had to give to young four-year-old some credit for his intelligence for this unusual invention. However, the boy's only reason was to be taller than the other children in Berk other than Fishlegs but that still won't explain how Hiccup managed to tie two long chunks of wood to his feet and still managed to be able to walk around with a tall pride._

 _"I'm not gonna fall dad! See!" Hiccup kept jumping in his room in his tall glory. "I'm taller than Snotlout and the other guys except Fishlegs! But now I'm big enough to start dragon training right? You told me this yourself!"_

Dragon training? Oh, gods he really took me seriously when I told him that he just had to grow taller to join the class... _Stoick thought to himself in despair. He recalled that the previous day Hiccup asked him if he could go to dragon training, however, he had to turn down that request because he knew that his boy wasn't strong enough to handle the risks it takes to fight dragons. But he didn't crush all of his son's hopes so he pretty much told him that he has to grow taller to be able to join...He didn't expect Hiccup to find a way to accomplish that in one day!_

 _"Sure I told you but..." He rubbed the back of his head to see if he can find some way get his son to reconsider the thought. "But are you sure that you'll be able to fight those beasts while you're wearing those things on your feet?"_

 _"Sure I'm-WHOA!" Before Hiccup could reassure his father that all was well, he stumbled over a toy he left on the floor and he found himself rolling down the stairs and crashing to the floor of the living room! "Ow..."_

 _"HICCUP!"_

 _Stoick came rushing down the stairs to see his son rubbing his head as he helped him up and look for any injury. "You're going to be the death of me Hiccup," He whispered to himself after spotting several bruises as he picked his son up and sat him the table to put some ice on the bruises._

 _"I guess this wasn't such a good idea, huh?" Hiccup sighed with a little disappointed as he removed the two wood chunks from his feet. "Those pieces of wood weren't very comfortable either..." He then looked down at the ground, his eyes were glistening with tears that he was trying to hold. However, Stoick could see the sadness in his son's eyes from a mile away._

 _"What is it son? What's wrong?"_

 _The child only shook his head but that didn't mean Stoick was going to let that slide. "Come now, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to be angry."_

 _It took a while until Hiccup finally confessed to what was on his mind. "I'm never going to grow big enough to show them..."_

 _"Who's them?"_

 _"No one in particular..."_

 _"Hiccup..." Stoick warned._

 _"Fine..." Hiccup gulped down as he whispered loud enough for his father to hear. "...Them as in everyone in Berk..."_

 _"Now what is it that you need to show the village that required you to attempt to fake a growth sprout?"_

 _"I just wanna show them that I'm more than a hiccup to them..." Hiccup quietly answered, recalling those moments when he overheard villagers gossip about him. "That I can be just as brave and strong as any Viking...To show them that I can be the leader they can count on...I just wanna prove myself worthy.."_

 _Stoick was beyond shocked when he heard his young four-year-old son share such a heavy fear, especially if it's about proving oneself which quite frankly was never a problem for any child. However, just from the look of his son's eyes, he knew Hiccup was serious about what he stated and despite the pride any other chief would feel if their son confessed this same fear, but he put that viking pride behind him as his father instincts took over. He placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he reassured the boy."You don't have to rush yourself or prove anything to the villagers by doing rash things."_

 _"Easy for you to say," Hiccup countered as he gestured to his father. "You're not only the chief but you fought so many dragons and saved the village a ton of times! You're a hero to everyone!" Then he gestured to himself in despair. "And me? All I ever did was be useless to everybody... I'm never going to be as great as you."_

 _At this point, if it was any other chief, they'd boast about their greatness and just tell their heir to just do whatever it takes to be the best...But Stoick knew Hiccup was different so instead of giving a speech of how proud he is of his son actually thinking about chiefing at such a young age with the downfall of berating him for having such a silly fear, held his right hand to a fist as he began to count up each finger. "Let's see, you're just as smart as Fishlegs when it comes to not only knowing a dragon's weakness but also on farming, buildings, and languages." One finger was up. "You're a well-talented blacksmith, I mean I never seen the forge so full of weapons in all my years. Especially the craftmanship you put in them." Another finger was up. "You're creative enough to come up with inventions to attempt to make the village better and even if they go wrong, you never give up." Another one was up._

 _"What are doing?" Hiccup asked with utter confusion as to what his father was listing._

 _Stoick didn't answer Hiccup just yet as he continued, "You're compassionate to others but only enough until they pass the limit of your trust. By the way, that's the same with your mother." The fourth finger was up. "Then there's your stubbornness." Stoick chuckled. "Odin knows how many gray hairs you're going to give me in the future but I guess the fault belong to me and your mother. However, your stubbornness is what keeps you going to fulfill whatever crazy idea you have next."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Hiccup looked up curiously at his father._

 _Before he could react, Hiccup was then lifted up to the air by the strength of his father and spun in circles as his father finally explained. "Because you already proved that you are worthy to be called a viking by just being you! You don't have to make yourself shortcuts to prove anything! You're always a worthy viking to my eyes son, and there is absolutely nothing that will change that!" The moment he placed his son down, he made his last statement. "Never forget that no matter what happens, you'll always make me proud." He could see the light being lit up in Hiccup's eyes as the boy smiled then nodded as he headed out the door but before Stoick could ask, he shouted from the outside._

 _"I got an idea for a new invention! One that can reduce the time it takes to cutting the sheep's wool!"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"You're right Gobber," Stoick blinked back to the present. "I'll keep your advice in mind, thank you." He patted Gobber's back as he headed his way towards Skullcrusher as Gobber waved back.

"Anytime old friend! Anytime!"

He mounted on top of Skullcrusher, his worry was at ease as he smiled when everyone else was mounted up and ready to head out. "No matter what he chooses, Hiccup will always be my son..." He whispered to himself quietly enough so no one could hear him. But unbeknownst to Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless heard him say that loud and clear as they both smiled at each other before the leading viking pointed to the horizon to the direction of Berk.

"Alright guys, there's no turning back now!"

And with that, they were up in the sky once again.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Don't worry we'll see their mother sooner than you think**


	18. Nightmare

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"How much longer do we have to fly?" Tuffnut groaned as he rubbed his finger around Belch's horns as the group flew across the ocean in the mists of night. "We've been flying forever!"

"Would you shut up!" Snotlout groaned as he hit his helmet. "We should find an island to rest up our dragons like Hiccup told us!"

"Well you're in luck, there's an island up ahead!" Gobber pointed straight ahead and sure enough, it was indeed an island and luckily it wasn't any of the bad ones much to Fishleg's relief. It wasn't any special island with rare dragons but it was convenient enough to make camp in the forest to rest for the night. However, once camp was finally set up, the group who surrounded the fire were not in the mood to tell scary stories or have any fun that includes driving Gobber nuts. No one uttered a word, not even the twins as they (mainly the teens) just sat there as they stared at the fire with worry in their eyes. Gobber at first tried to raise the mood by re-telling stories of his adventure during his youth, especially about the boneknapper but he received no reaction other than Gothi's _'I don't care'_ look.

"And there we were, just me against the nasty boneknapper while you kids hopelessly watched from your ribcage prison as poor Gobber was left alone to face off the nasty bag of bones!" Gobber despaired as he tried to put some drama in his story but still go no reaction. "So with no other option to defeat my foe, I, with my trusty hook, had a hook to claw combat with the beast! Snotlout was crying for me to rescue them as the twins were on their knees as they begged me to liberate them. Fishlegs was already unconscious from seeing me bravely fight the dragon!All Hiccup and Astrid could do was watch me as I fought the bag of bones until...The hammerhead yak came flying down from the sky!" He knew that was a complete lie but he purposely added that in hopes to get the teens to jump up to correct him like they usual do. "So together we drove the blasted dragon away and rode on home to my glory on top of my goo friend the hammerhead whale!"

The only response he got was a whack on the head from Gothi as she wrote in the dirt which was translated: _I wasn't there and even I know that none of that happened! Quick telling stories and talk this large sad pile of dragon-_ "Watch the language woman! They're Hiccup's friends after all!"

At the mention of Hiccup got the teens to narrow their eyes from concern to brief anger then back to worry. After another ten seconds of awkward silence, Gobber erupted the silence with a scream. "BY ODIN'S BEARD YOU LOT LOOK MORE WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING THAN ANYTHING ELSE" He slammed a branch he found in the fire. "So spit it out you lot...What's bothering ya?" _I'm having a feeling all this depressing air has something to do with-_

"It's about Hiccup and Heather."

 _Of course._

"I mean, when we all read everything," Surprisingly it was Snotlout who spoke up. "That woman who claims to be his birth mother did all _that_ and expects him, Dagur, and Heather to forgive her! Sure they are willing to take the chance to meet her and allow her to make amends...But she doesn't deserve anything from Hiccup. I...Uhhh, I mean they," He corrected himself to make sure he keeps his tough guy act as he pointed to the other teens who still looked glum. "They're worried that the woman might hurt Hiccup and Heather like how she did all those years ago. I know Hiccup is a forgiving person but..."

"You just gotta respect the choice Hiccup and his sister made," Gobber sighed as Gothi nodded in agreement. "Remember that everything is happening dangerously fast for not only Hiccup and Heather, but for their older brother Dagur as well. After all, he had to go through the loss of his mother who he thought was deceased, then losing both his younger siblings before they had the chance to say his name. However, despite all that, those three still want to confront her and just like what Hiccup said, every parent deserves a second chance in trying to regain their children's trust."

"But still..." Snotlout grumbled but Gothi just whacked his head with her staff as he cringed from the pain. "OW! WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!?"

Gothi began to write as Gobber translated. "She says she is touched by how concerned you all are for Hiccup's wellbeing but you all have to just have faith in him...Don't forget that this is really cold for Stoick too...Cold? What do you mean-" _WHACK!_ "OW HARD! I MEANT HARD! That it's also going to be really hard for Stoick since he raised Hiccup but not only that, we have no idea what she could do. She could ask for Hiccup to go with her to wherever she considered home for all three of them. We might loose Hiccup but if that ever happens then we must raise our...beds?" _WHACK!_ "HEAD! I MEANT HEADS! We have to raise our heads to make sure that if we have to say goodbye then show that Berk will forever be his home." _I just hope we really don't have to say goodbye to Hiccup..._

* * *

 _"Daddy! Daddy look what I found!"_

 _Stoick looked up from what appears to be the edge of Berk where the ocean could be seen as the sun was high in the sky as the wind was whisking away as he turned around to see his four-year-old son rushing towards him with excitement all over his face. "Hiccup? What's got you more excited about than snoggletog morning?"_

 _"Look! Look!" Hiccup finally caught up to where his father was, trying to catch his breath as he smiled. He held his hand out which revealed a dark scale on his palm. "I found this in the cove! It looks like a dragon scale that came from a nightfury!"_

 _"Oh that is something," Stoick smiled as he lifted Hiccup up on top his broad shoulders. "But you have to be careful in those woods son, if there was a nightfury somewhere it could have attacked you. You have to tell me where you're going so if you're in trouble then I'll be able to come to your side and protect you. You are very precious to me son. Don't you ever forget that I'm always here for you Hiccup."_

 _Hiccup looked a little surprised from what his father told him but he smiled at the statement. But then he tapped his father to signal him to place him back on the ground so once Stoick placed Hiccup down, he was quick to point to the entrance of the forest. "Oh, I almost forgot daddy! The nightfury scale is not the only thing I found." Stoick looked a little confused but before he could even ask, Hiccup continued, "I was in the forest looking for trolls but I found something more interesting! You won't believe what I found when I got in the cove!" He then grabbed his father's left hand as he tried to pull him towards the direction he wanted to go to. "But two of 'em are too scared to move while the other has to be restrained for some reason so you gotta come with me so I can show you! It's so cool! Come on, come on!"_

 _"O-Okay..." Stoick decided to follow Hiccup as the boy led him deeper and deeper into the woods as he continued to chatter about nearly everything._

 _"I was looking for trolls by using my left sock as bait but then I tripped over a tree root and I went rolling down until I finally crashed into a rock in this cool cove and that's when I found them!" Hiccup suddenly stopped on his trails as he revealed the entrance to the cove. "We're here!" Without any other word, Hiccup suddenly didn't step forward which slowly increased the father's concern until the child turned away from him and then asked a question that clearly caught Stoick off guard. "Hey, daddy...You'd never lie to me about anything important right? You're always going to be my daddy right?"_

 _"I'll never hide anything from you son," Stoick answered, it wasn't a complete lie but the child was too young to know anything. "I'll always be your father no matter what happens, son." Stoick thought that maybe his son's concern would be at ease but he suddenly heard Hiccup mutter something under his breath._

 _"-iar..."_

 _Before Stoick could even ask Hiccup to repeat what was barely heard, the child ran in through the entrance of the cove as he repeated his word._

 _"Liar..."_

 _"Hiccup?" Stoick followed his son in the cove on to see why his son was suddenly calling him a lair in such a nasty tone! When he got in, Hiccup still had his back facing him as a trio of Vikings stood in front of the boy. However, it wasn't just any trio of Vikings, they were Heather, and Dagur, looking much older than Hiccup, in fact, Windshear was standing right behind Heather! They looked older in their late teens, but the woman behind them was wearing a hood to cover his or her face as Dagur pointed straight at him._

 _"Stoick! How dare you lie to my brother! Hiccup is our brother and he rightfully belongs to us!"_

 _Hiccup didn't turn back but his innocent voice asked. "Daddy...What are they talking about? I thought I was your son? Why are they saying all this?" Stoick didn't know how to respond to any of this until he suddenly heard the innocence in his small son's voice turn more mature and the child turned around only to reveal that he wasn't four years old anymore. When his son turned around, he suddenly grew a few feet tall and right there stood Hiccup as the skinny fifteen-year-old teen with his metal left leg. However, he was still younger than the versions of Heather and Dagur, as Toothless came flying from out of nowhere as he stood beside him as he hissed at Stoick. "What are Dagur and Heather talking about dad?" He asked again._

 _"Hiccup, there's something I have to tell you," Stoick began, knowing too well that if he tries to cover anything up then Heather or Dagur will just protest and tell Hiccup everything. However, before he could say anything the mysterious person hiding under the hooded cloak suddenly spoke up in a feminine voice._

 _"Allow me to take it from here Stoick..."_

 _The figure removed her hood and there stood a woman with her auburn red hair tied in a braid as her forest green eyes had their attention mainly at Hiccup. "I'm sure you recognize me, Stoick, for I am the once deceased Eydis, wife of Oswald the Agreeable, mother of Dagur the Deranged, Heather the Unhinged, and..." She then extended her arm out for Hiccup, who looked at her and then back at Stoick with confusion. "I'm also your birth mother, Hiccup Haddock the Third. I have done the most regrettable action in my life, and that's abandoning you and your siblings when you were merely an infant and then allow your birth father Oswald the Agreeable to give you away to Stoick the Vast...The man who you once called father.."_

 _"Wait..." Hiccup took a step back from Eydis and his siblings, who only stood there in silence. "There's no way you could possibly be my mother...My mother's Valka the Fierce..."_

 _Eydis sadly smiled, as she gently turned Hiccup to face her with her right hand that had some ointment as she rubbed it on a certain spot behind his next. "The proof is behind your neck Hiccup, your brother and sister have dragon symbols as their birthmark, and you have the symbol of the dragon known as the offspring of lightning and death itself." The mark was revealed and with a mirror, she showed Hiccup the mark as he gasped in horror, while Stoick was at a loss for words that might calm his son down. "You see Hiccup, you are my son. Please give me a chance to try to regain your trust, to allow me to be a part of your life... Allow me to make up for the pain I've caused you and your siblings. Let me take you back home with me and your brother and twin sister so we can start our own lives together as a family...Would you please give me that chance? Son?"_

 _"Hiccup, please don't leave...Berk is your home..." Stoick tried to convince his to think wisely but he mentally scolded himself for acting so selfishly._

 _"I...I.." Hiccup turned away from both Eydis and Stoick, his eyes facing no one for a moment. When he did turn back to face both parents, he turned eighteen the minute his face of despair faced them both. "I don't know anymore...I don't know who to go to..."_

 _"You don't have to choose my son," Eydis tried to comfort him. "You were never treated as part of a family back in Berk, it took you training a nightfury and losing your own leg to get anyone to accept you. Please, son, I want to start over with all three of you, to become a real family but we first must get away from here and forget about everything in Berk."_

 _"What do you mean he doesn't have to choose?!" Stoick stepped up to Eydis, angered by her words. "Hiccup has all the more right to choose! And he'll choose to stay with everyone at Berk!"_

 _"Then ask Hiccup! Since you're such a wonderful father! Hiccup? Who is it going to be?"_

 _"You'll choose to stay in Berk right?"_

 _"No, you'll come live with me right?"_

 _Hiccup stepped away from both of them until finally, he shut his eyes and with Toothless trailing behind him, he pushed both Eydis and Stoick away as he ran away from the cove as he cried out. "I DON'T KNOW! I'M SORRY, I CAN'T!"_

 _"HICCUP!?" Stoick cried out as he ran forward in hopes of catching up with him as Eydis stood in shock at the response she received. "SON!?"_

 _The more he ran to reach his son, the further Hiccup was as Stoick continuously pleaded for his son to return! Hiccup tried to shut down whatever his father was crying out but his mind was obviously screaming_ 'turn around for the love of Thor! Turn around and go to him!'It _wasn't before long until Hiccup finally turned around but now he was back to being a four-year-old again, however, Eydis, Dagur, and Heather were behind him along with Toothless and Windshear!_

 _"Daddy?" The child whimpered with tears glistening from his eyes. "They're telling me that I gotta go home with them...That you're not my real daddy..."_

 _"That's not true Hiccup!" Stoick pleaded as he tried to step forward towards him but with her cloak, Eydis wrapped Hiccup under it as she led him away from the chief._

 _"You should know better than to hold my son as a prisoner to your own greed..." Was all she told Stoick as she walked away with all three children with her, two still remained the age they are, the one behind the cloak was still a mere child as he looked back. He looked back to see his father shaking from shock as the man continued to run forward to catch up but he could never reach them! No matter how fast he ran, they just kept going farther, as Hiccup, who's eyes once had hope for his father to rescue him, distinguished that hope as he turned away._

 _What Stoick didn't know, Hiccup's mind was screaming._ 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HICCUP! GO TO HIM! LET HIM KNOW THAT HE'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR DAD! DON'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!' _Hiccup made himself turn back to at least say a reassuring statement since he knew he had no control of his action but all his lips could muster was:_

 _"Goodbye..."_

'NO! You fool can't leave with that!' _But no matter how much Hiccups' conscious was practically yelling for him to do something but his body only turned its back on Stoick. Meanwhile, Stoick was shaking as he cried out loud for once last time:_

 _"HICCUP!"_

* * *

 **End of chapter, so I hope you all know what just happened and if not then well the titles surely explains it.**

 **Sorry for being so late, I'll try my best not to be on delay next time**


	19. Closer to Mother

**NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT**

 **Here you go ^.^**

* * *

"HICCUP!"

Despite sleeping far from one another, well just a cave away from one another. When the large team arrived at an island themselves, there were two caves that were small enough to split the group. So the group decided to split up for the night by drawing sticks which ended up with Hiccup, Astrid, Bucket, Mulch and Heather sleeping in one cave while Dagur, Spitelout, Gustav, Sven, and Stoick go to the other. With that, Stoick, not even Hiccup, realized that they both jolted up from their sleeping spots because of the same nightmare they just had! Stoick was looking around only to see that Skullcrusher and Dagur were sound asleep as he then looked at the cave entrance where the full moon was shining up in the night sky. He sighed while his hands rubbed his face from the frustration and fear he was feeling, well mainly what the nightmare caused. _Oh Odin, I really am such a selfish person..._

"Stoick? What's got you on the edge?"

 _Just my luck..._ Stoick thought to himself the moment he heard Dagur yawning as the young chief was waking up. "I heard you call out for Hiccup...Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah everything is okay," Stoick reassured him, but when Dagur raised his eyebrow with suspicion, he explained in better detail. "It was just a dream Dagur, a crazy dream about Hiccup moving out of Berk to live with your mother that was shown in enormous exaggerations. I know better than to tell Hiccup who he can or cannot live with, it's his choice in the end. He has every single right to decided whether or not he wants to go with you three or not...That is if that's what your mother is planning..."He then heavily sighed. "Sorry, I'm not even considering your opinion."

"So you're practically worried that your days as playing daddy is numbered, right?" Dagur yawned, knowing that he was being very blunt about the situation. However, he knew he was right, after all, he practically witnessed how strong the family bond between Stoick and Hiccup is.

Stoick sighed with surrender. _Just how many more people can read me like an open book?!_ "You can say it's something like that."

"Look, Stoick, I can't predict the future but assuming that my mother isn't any more crazy to the head than what we just read," Dagur cleared his throat as he crossed his legs as he faced Stoick in a calm tone. "I know she won't be that heartless to waltz into Berk and take me, Heather, and Hiccup just like that. Like she wrote in that letter, she wants to earn our trust so until she earned said trust from all of us then there is no moving away to Thor's knows where." His eyes then wandered to the full moon that was shining in the sky. "But even if by crazy chance we're convinced to leave with her, I just know Hiccup will find some way to stay in Berk. My little brother is too loyal to you guys than his nightfury Toothless." He chuckled at that comparison. "I mean, I still have to earn his complete trust in me after all those incidents."

"It's not just loyalty," Stoick argued. "It's not fair for Hiccup to just instinctively choose Berk over his blood family because of my selfishness because he feels like he _has_ to stay. You know that Hiccup is always trying to prove himself to Berk, to me after everything...I just want him to make a choice that will make him happy because he alone had the will to choose it. Even if it means I'll lose him, which is what I'm afraid of what that will result."

"I don't see anything selfish about worrying about the time you have left with Hiccup," Dagur answered as if he hadn't heard the other details. "It's an instinct for fathers to worry, even my father worried but I was too blind to see that until now. But hey you're on the right track, you want Hiccup to be happy no matter what so whatever side he chooses that means you gotta make sure he knows that nothing will ever change between you and him." He yawned as he got himself ready to sleep. "But if I were you, I wouldn't worry...Hiccup always knows what to, just trust him." With that Dagur was fast asleep.

However, Stoick heavily sighed. _It seems like everyone will give me the same answer no matter how I word it out to them..._

* * *

"DAD!"

Hiccup was on sitting up from where he slept as he tried to catch a breath as cold sweat went down from his forehead. He didn't realize that his left hand was clenching to his chest from he just dreamt about. Toothless obviously was awake from such an outburst coming from his rider but thankfully, Astrid, Bucket, Mulch, and Heather didn't seem to be awakened from it. "Just a dream Hiccup...It was just a crazy, delusional dream..." He reassured to himself as Toothless crooned with concern as he licked Hiccup's face. It didn't take a dragon master to know that Toothless was asking Hiccup if he was alright.

"Gross Toothless, you know that doesn't wash off," Hiccup quietly chuckled as he wiped most of the dragon saliva. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up...I'm good really...Just a little shaken up that's all." Shaken up is an understatement, Hiccup was feeling terrified about what he experienced, but he doesn't want to think about everything all at once. He helped himself get back to normal breathing but when he tried to get himself back to sleep, his mind just wouldn't let him. From tossing to turning, to counting sheep or even laying still, he couldn't go back to sleep.

He sighed as he attached his metal leg to his left stump to get up. "Well, night walk it is then." He was hoping for a walk outside alone but Toothless was still awake and wanted to come along so the two were off just walking around the area under the moon.

"Oh Thor, why can't I just for once be able to go to sleep without any crazy dreams showing up," Hiccup groaned as he sat down on the sand of the beach not far from the caves as the waves barely hit his feet-er foot. He looked down at the water, trying to get his mind set straight. Toothless sat next to him, sensing that Hiccup was upset but was too stubborn to show it but from the way he was tossing pebbles on the ocean as he bent his knees up high enough to rest his chin on top. "What am I going to do?"

"That depends on what you're having to choose between."

"Wha-ASTRID?! HEATHER?!" Hiccup jumped in surprise to see both girls up and about with Windshear and Stormfly not far behind. He soon sat back down,"I thought you both were asleep."

"We were but then we heard you wake up with such a shout so pretended to stay asleep then followed you out here," Astrid explained as she sat next to Hiccup one side while Heather did the same on the other side of her brother. "You sounded a little freaked out."

"Well, I don't know if I should feel flattered for your concern or creeped out by your stalker skills," Hiccup sarcastically commented which earned him a punch on the shoulder from Astrid. "Ow! I thought you were supposed to have a safe talk with me not kill me and then hide my body."

"Tempting as it sounds, we're here to see if there's anything bugging you," Astrid replied. "So what's wrong?"

"W-What nothing's wrong," Hiccup denied but Heather and Astrid could tell he was lying. They only gave him the ' _are you serious'_ look for a good five seconds before breaking him. "Fine you win...I guess I was just a little shaken up by this crazy dream I had about me having no control in what I was doing as I followed who I think is our mom Eydis, leaving my dad calling out for me...Yeah, I know it's crazy but that doesn't bother me at-

"You're worried that you'll end up having to choose between your birth mother or Stoick?" Astrid interrupted.

Not even bothering to even try to deny anything, all Hiccup did is nod while Heather took over. "Hiccup, no one is going to ask you to choose anything...I mean knowing you, your obvious choice would be staying in Berk with Stoick. You lived in Berk your whole life. But that doesn't mean mom won't be understanding with your decision."

"I know I was raised in Berk my whole life, it's really my home but seeing how guilty mom was about everything she's ever done...She deserves a chance," Hiccup sighed. "I never met either of my mothers and what kind of son would it make me if she asked me to go with her only for me to say no to her. What if she starts causing trouble, at least I hope she doesn't, but she went through a lot to try to meet us...And if she does want us to move away, and if I stay behind then I might never see you or Dagur again...But if I leave Berk, I'm leaving my father, Gobber and, my friends. I don't know.." He threw another pebble in the ocean out of frustration.

"Hiccup," Heather and Astrid whispered from what they just heard. It was indeed a dilemma if such a case were to happen but Astrid then spoke up. "It really doesn't matter Hiccup, whether you choose to leave or not it's really up to you...The both of you. And remember that your mother returned to also earn your trust so if she doesn't then you can stay but if she does then that's when the real trouble in deciding starts. However, no matter where you go, Berk will always be your home as well as you two will still be twins and Dagur's younger siblings. Just don't think about it a lot, remember that you choose what makes you happy because I'm sure Stoick will want you to be happy and he'll never disrespect any choice you make. You just gotta trust yourself in here," She placed her hand over where Hiccup's heart laid.

"Thanks, Astrid...I don't know where I'll be without you," Hiccup smiled as Heather smirked when she saw the bonding moment between her favorite couple.

"Probably dead after doing another stupid stunt," Astrid answered as she got up then helped both Hiccup and Heather up. "We should head back to sleep, tomorrow's a big day for you two and Dagur."

"Yeah," Hiccup replied as he followed the two back. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be hearing that advice soon again?_

* * *

 _THE NEXT MORNING..._

"We should be getting close to Berk anytime soon now!" Astrid called out as everyone was up and flying in the sky as they were getting near their destination.

"I see it!" Heather pointed start ahead and sure enough the island twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. She pulled out a spyglass as she took a closer view. "And everyone seems very interested in the Great Hall apparently."

"That's because it's where the stranger is being guarded," Spitelout explained, "Get yourselves ready, this might be a long day."

When Berk was finally in sight, so were the fluttering butterflies in the pits of Hiccup's, Heather's and, Dagur's stomachs. Their mother is closer than they could have ever imagined.

* * *

 **End of chapter**


	20. Meeting Mother

**NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT**

 **Here you go ^.^**

* * *

Excited seemed like an overstatement, but then again, nervous is an understatement of how Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur are feeling when they landed in the middle of Berk's plaza. Stoick, on the other hand, was feelings nervous about the encounter since not only Eydis is Hiccup's birth mother but she was believed to be dead after all those years! Once they landed there were hardly any villagers to greet them but only a hand full of them did show up to try to explain what was going on...

Until they spotted Dagur...

"IS THAT DAGUR THE DERANGED!?"

"PIN HIM DOWN!"

"Why is he with the chief?!"

Before anyone could blink, Dagur was pinned to the ground by at least ten Vikings who were shouting the charges he was being held captive for. Mainly it consisted of him trying to kill Hiccup, Toothless, and Heather. Meanwhile, Dagur was sure if he should try to fight back or just lay there pinned to the ground until someone clears his name. However, he knew if he fought back then that wouldn't help prove that he's innocent. _I should have known that I'll instantly be the number one target in this village!_

Hiccup, on the other hand, had to quickly approach the group of obviously angry Vikings to get off of his older brother. "Quit it, he's on our side! DAGUR IS NOT THE ENEMY SO GET OFF HIM!" _I should have known that something like this would happen the moment Dagur stepped foot here! How could we have forgotten something so obvious! They don't know what really happened for Thor's sake so of course. they're going to jump him and press charges!_ With a groan since yelling at the hostile Vikings won't work he signaled Toothless to shoot a soft plasma blast just enough to grab everyone's attention which worked thank, Odin.

"Everyone just calms down and hear us out," Hiccup began the moment all eyes were on him. "Dagur is not the deranged lunatic we thought he was...Uh no offense," He sheepishly apologized as Dagur just nodded and shrugged despite the pinned situation he's in.

"None took brother."

 _A WHOLE EXPLANATION LATER..._

"And that's why Dagur was acting like he was the bad guy the whole time," Hiccup finished, then looked at where Dagur was beginning to loose air from being pinned down. "So uh, can you guys get off of our older brother that would be very nice." They were hesitant, but one look at Stoick's commanding glares convinced them enough to get off of Dagur.

Heather and Hiccup helped him up as he wiped the dust off of him and sarcastically remarked, "That was such a lovely welcoming committee." They would have forgotten the soul reason for being in Berk if it wasn't for Mildew shouting from the stairs to the great hall.

"ARE HICCUP AND STOICK HERE!? THIS GUEST OF OURS IS GETTING A BIT IMPATIENT!"

The awkward silence everyone got in stretched for at leat thirty seconds before the villagers next to them was quick to return to reality until Mr. Hofferson came over, interrupting. "STOICK! HICCUP! Did you two receive the message the A-Team were sent to give you?" However, one look of Dagur and like the others, he was about to attack! Thankfully, Astrid was quick enough to hold him back while explaining everything to calm him down, much to Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather's relief.

"Obviously, they did get the message, dad," Astrid sighed as she released her hold on him. "So is this _stranger_ is still waiting in the great hall? Did he or she say anything important?"

"Nothing, the strange has a mask hiding his face along with the hood and the only he spoke was when he claimed that he knew Stoick and requested to see both Haddocks," Mr. Hofferson responded as he soon led them up the great hall. He then turned his authority to Stoick,"Do you think we should trust 'em, chief?"

"Trust me on this one Hofferson," Stoick sighed as they stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall. "We should trust this person..." He turned his attention to Hiccup, who was standing stiffly in front of the doors as his fingers trembled with anticipation. He doesn't blame him, though, Eydis was just passed these doors, anyone could be feeling anxious no matter how tough a Viking anyone is. However, Dagur and Heather seemed to be in the same position Hiccup was, all three of them have no idea what to feel. It's all happening so fast in a blink of an eye that every emotion is clashing against each other every second.

 _What if she hates me for everything bad I ever did in my life? Will she forgive me?,_ Dagur thoughts wondered, pretty much flashing every evil deed he's done in the past.

 _What if she doesn't remember who I am? It was such a long time ago.. Will she recognize me?_ Heather's mind was ready to explode when those questions kept popping up in her head.

 _Will she accept the kind of son I've grown up to be despite looking like a toothpick and the fact that I train dragons?_ Hiccup knew that not everyone was fond of dragons or the fact that he sided with them and with his mother being an ex-dragon hunter, he couldn't help but wonder if she would be disappointed in him.

They would stand there, too afraid to go forward if it to wasn't for Stoick who snapped them back to reality by gently nudging them forward as he softly smiled. "Go to her...Don't keep your mother waiting." All the three of them silently nodded as they slowly opened the doors while Mr. Hofferson gave Stoick a confused glance. "I'll explain later.," Stoick whispered. With that, everyone entered as they could see the rest of the villagers turning their attention away from the center table as someone shouted.

"The chief and his son have arrived!"

However, their eyes widened when they saw Dagur but Astrid's father gave them the signal to stand down that Dagur is not a threat. Despite how quickly the tribe calmed down, there was still too many people to actually see this stranger. Hiccup tried to restrain himself from looking around the crowd to avoid any questions or suspicion but his eyes were scanning every inch until they spotted someone in the center of the crowd wearing a long furry gray dress and a hood that covered her entire face like Heather's hood...

Her entire face was hidden except for her forest green eyes.

Stoick managed to spot the visitor through the crowd and he knew that there couldn't be a reunion with everyone inside watching. So with his usual booming voice, he announced, "Alright everyone out of the Great Hall and to your daily lives! All except for Hiccup, Dagur, Heather, and Astrid. We'll handle this stranger." Although they were confused, no one, except for Gustav and Spitelout, protested so they walked out of sight or were dragged away. Once the hall was empty and the doors were shut, all was quiet.

No one spoke for a long moment until the masked woman finally gathered the courage to pull down her hood to reveal her tired face with her redhead tied to bun behind her neck. Her eyes were tearing up as she uttered, "Dagur? Heather? Is it really you two?"

Dagur was too speechless along with Heather as they slowly nodded and unintentionally took a step forward. Without hesitation, the two of them ran forward, forgetting everything they read in that journal as they embrace their mother tightly much to her surprise. Although shocked to see the two of them. "Dagur, what are you doing here? I thought I told you-

"I wanted to see you," Dagur whimpered as he clung to her tightly . "I wanted to show you that I found both of them, mom, that my baby brother and sister are here...That they're not longer gone.."

Eydis's expression softened as her hands caressed both Dagur's and Heather's hairs. "You never were one to listen, son..." Suddenly she looked confused. "Wait, you said brother and sister...Does your brother-"

"He knows," Stoick interrupted as he placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I tried to hide the truth from him with the fear of losing him but he had to know. You don't need to worry, I haven't treated him harshly as you assumed. At least I hope I did a good job raising him as my own."

"Even if-

"No one was to blame that night, although your past actions with your sister are unforgivable, I know I cannot remain angry about the past forever," Stoick responded back.

"So," Eydis gently parted away from Heather and Dagur as she slowly approached the son of Stoick the Vast, her baby boy. She only stopped midway, pointing to him. "He knows? Can I..?"

Stoick didn't say a word as he turned his attention to Hiccup who looked back at him with a face that clearly says 'Are you okay with this?'. The father nodded gently with a small smile and then released his hold on his shoulder. "It's your choice son, but know this. No matter what, I'm right here behind you." Hiccup stared at his father, he was surprised things are going smoothly, not that he wanted all hell to break loose but he was surprised. So he finally turned to face his birth mother, the mixed emotions were building up faster as he slowly approached her. His eyes looked back at Stoick, then turned to realize that he was a few inches away from Eydis.

Eydis was hesitant to even touch her son's face but he should not sign of discomfort so she gently caressed his messy auburn hair. Her forest green eyes never left Hiccup's forest green eyes as she felt heavy guilt build up in her. "It really is you...My baby...Oh, son." Her tears finally fell as she held his hands tightly as Dagur and Heather approached from behind her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry son! I should have never had you go through with all this! I'm so sorry...You never deserved that kind of fate, you're still my son no matter what...You all deserved a better mother than me...I-I don't deserve your forgiveness..."

Hiccup was shocked to hear this, to see his mother crying like this over the past. He was hesitant but he managed to pull his mother into any embrace as he gently reassured her. "It's...It's okay...You had no choice in the situation you were in...We know...We read everything but...But in the end.." He blinked back his tears as he can sense his mother crying over his shoulders while Dagur and Heather joined in the hug. "You came back...You came back to us...To try to make amends with us, to earn our trust, to redeem yourself as our mother..."

"He's right mama, he's right..." Heather whispered as the rubbed her tears away. "We were supposed to be angry with you...But we're not...We don't blame you. I don't blame you,mama. I was so lonely, I thought I will never have a real family but after everything, I don't feel lonely...Not anymore...Not after finding Hiccup, and getting to know Dagur...After finding you..."

"Oh, my children, my sweet children," Eydis whimpered as she held on to all three of her children. "You've all grown up so fast, and I've heard so much about you from traveling traders..." Dagur's eyes widened in horror as he turned away from her, for fear of being rejected or having to face disappointment. However, she lifted Dagur's chin so he could look at her. "Dagur, even if you wandered astray, I don't blame you. At such a young age you lost everything, unable to understand why, with no one to turn to...But despite all that, you're here, with both of your siblings who don't seem to care about what you've done, and you're also chief! I couldn't be more proud of you for having the courage to admit your mistakes to your siblings and to come here. You even faced those dragon hunters to protect your siblings and defied their final commands when it came down to your sister's safety even if it'll cost you your life. That bravery is what I see in you son, not the criminal everyone thinks you are." Now Dagur was sobbing in his mother's arms as she released Hiccup and Heather to comfort him since this was completely not what he had expected, not at all. "Shh, it's okay Dagur, I'm here...I'm here."

Her attention turned to Heather as she smiled at the only daughter she had. "I know about the whole outcast island fiasco with you Heather, but despite helping the enemy, you did it to save the ones who raised you. Now I know I can never bring them back but you've become a fine razorwhip rider. Having the courage to move on, and having the will to forgive your brother for everything, even willing to put yourself in danger with the hunters until it came down for you to leave your brother behind but you came back for him. You defended him and even had the heart to help those in need. Not to mention being able to hold your ground when your trust with the hunters was tested despite you secretly giving your twin's riders the information they needed." Heather could feel her tears fall despite how hard she tried to hold them. "You were brave despite how alone you felt, but now you're no longer going to feel alone, never again my sweet Heather." Heather, at last, was crying too much to even speak because she knew she could never stay angry with her mother, not ever. Dagur knew she needed a hug so she dragged her into his embrace with their mother.

Eydis finally turned to Hiccup, who tried to not look worried about what she might say about him. However what she tells him was not what he expected. "Hiccup...I didn't even get to know you for ten minutes when you were born but I've heard about the things you've accomplished. You training a nightfury, and other dragons, not to mention finding the dragon's nest then starting a dragon training academy. Oh yes, I've heard every success you had and I couldn't be more proud of you. And I am so happy that you have a gentle heart for others and had strength to accept your brother and sister despite being raised by Stoick. But I'm afraid that all I ever know about you was that you train dragons, and nothing more...But if you just give me a chance, I would like to get to know you more. All of you," She pulled Hiccup into the embrace as they soon find themselves on the floor in a tight embrace with tears streaming down or just on the verge of tears.

Hiccup smiled through his watery eyes as he nodded, "We'd like that...We want to get to know the good in you too...M-mom." It felt strange, very strange to say 'mom' since he never had a mother to experience this love but he, along with Dagur and Heather was willing to give their mother that second chance.

Stoick and Astrid watched from the corner, wiping off the _dust_ from their eyes. They nearly have forgiven Eydis for everything they've read from that journal and began to feel hope for this small broken family to slowly mend and for her to maybe show understanding-

"Thank you, but may I ask you the first few question?" Eydis wiped her tears as Hiccup, Dagur and Heather nodded eagerly. However, their tears instantly dried up as they all suddenly looked very horrified to tell while Astrid and Stoick nearly choked on the air with the same horror.

Eydis was pointing at Hiccup's metal leg as she asked him while she mainly glared at Stoick. "What really happened to your left foot? And how on earth did you managed to find a nightfury? I want the entire story from the very beginning. No details left out!"

 _Yep..All the gods really hate me._ Hiccup thought to himself, not feeling very excited to tell _every_ detail.

* * *

 **End of chapter guys**


	21. Stories and Berk

**NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT**

 **Here you go ^.^**

* * *

No one knew how to answer this in the most reasonable way possible, mostly because the answer has several details that were best kept in the past. _Oh, gods, out of all things she just had to ask us about this!?_ Astrid thought to herself. She could feel the guilt of the past slowly crawl back to her memories despite it being three years now. "U-Um excuse ma'am but wouldn't it make more sense if you started hearing Dagur's life story first? I mean, he is your eldest son so it'd probably be more considerate." She turned to Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur. "Right guys?"

"Uhh yeah," Hiccup nodded as quickly as he could. "Dagur is the oldest and so he has to do the honors of beginning with his life after the incident."

"Yeah what Hiccup said," Heather agreed as she nudged Dagur. "Right Dagur?"

"Well, I'm not the one who-OUCH!" Dagur winced from the quick and unnoticeable kick to the knee Heather sent him. "I-I mean, yeah yeah! It does make sense if my little brother and sister insist then...Is that okay?" Their mother gave them this confused look before she sighed in defeat.

"Well, alright if you three insist," Eydis smiled, even though a part of her wanted to know why they insisted on this so much, she knew that now was not the time to question anything. "Let's start with you then Dagur..."

"But wait looks like my little brother has to go help a poor villager in need!" Dagur nervously added as he gently shoved Hiccup to the doors. "I can hear that poor villager calling, but don't worry mother! Hiccup has heard my past story a few times a while ago so it would be a snoozefest for him if he stayed but duty calls for him!" He then whispered to Hiccup's ear as low as he could so their mother wouldn't hear. "Heather and I will buy you some time to talk it out with Stoick, just don't take too long..." All Hiccup could do was nod as he then played along with Dagur's act.

"Why brother you're right, I can hear the cry of help from that civilian!" He then walked out the door as he called out. "I'll be right back!" All Eydis could do was stare at the scene in front of her with utter confusion as she was led to one of the tables to sit done while Dagur was beginning his tale. Unbeknownst to her, Astrid stepped out with Stoick a brief moment after Hiccup did.

 _OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL..._

"Great out of all questions she could have asked first, she had to pick that one," Hiccup groaned. "What am I going to tell her? The past was forgiven, I forgave all of you but if mom hears about any then I don't know...If I tell her the truth, it'll be like a child screaming for help from the cruel world...She might see it as a message of assistance...I don't want you guys to have to go through the pain again, or going through her disapproval or something like that..." He began to scratch his scalp while Toothless cooed with concern for his rider. "Maybe I can cut off some details of the story, or-

"We're going to tell her everything.." Stoick interrupted much to Hiccup's shock but Astrid only seemed to nod in approval.

 _ **MEANWHILE IN THE GREAT HALL...**_

"And after all that, I was still surprised that Hiccup and Heather forgave me," Dagur finished his tale with a heavy sigh. _I can't believe Heather convinced me to actually stall mom to avoid answering any horrible past related questions..Well she kicked me but that was the best force of violence I ever received from my sis!_ "Yeah I admit, I did some pretty insane things in the past but hey if there's one thing that always happens in Berk...Is that there are those who are willing to forgive or even change for the better."

"Oh Dagur, you had you go through all that," Their mother gasped as she pulled Dagur into another embrace which lasted a good minute until she got up from the table. "Well, we best be on our way to find your brother so he can explain why he's missing a limb and not in one piece..." She growled at the last word which put Dagur in a state of panic at a loss on what to do. Until Heather rushed forward to stop her mother from moving any step forward as she led her back to the table.

"You know mom, Dagur had his share of his life story so may I have a turn and tell you my life story?" She eagerly asked even though it was for distraction, a part of her wanted to share her life with her birth mother. "After all, I am considered to be the older twin...And Hiccup's heard all about it so we don't have to worry about him." _Sweet Odin's beard Hiccup! Hurry up because I don't know how long Dagur and I can stall her._ "After all, I'd like to talk to you about my adoptive family and how they took care of me." Dagur released a breath of relief that he had no idea that he was holding as he thanked every god he knew for the luck. _Brother, you better hurry up with whatever choice you're gonna make..._

 _BACK OUTSIDE..._

"Are you two serious?" Hiccup gasped, confused to even know how to feel.

"Dead serious Hiccup," Astrid replied with her serious tone. "Look I...I mean, we, know everyone in Berk, not even the two of us treated you like a part of the village for most of your life. And despite being bullied, ignored, betrayed, mistreated, heck even disowned...You not only saved our butts from the Red Death, but you still forgave us..." She didn't even realize that her hands were forming a tight fist. "You forgave us...Even though we don't deserve any of it..."

"Son, it's just not fair if we don't explain every last detail," Stoick continued, his head looking down at the floor. "It's not fair to you, or to your mother. Just like how you deserved to know the truth of your past, she deserved the truth of your past as well...And brushing off the past as if it never happened is not right because you knew it was real...It wasn't something you could easily forget in a snap." He gently placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Believe me, my past actions still haunts me to this very day but I will not allow you to go through with hiding what really happened...You know that son, so let me tell your mother everything...Okay?"

Hiccup was still looking at his father in shock but he eventually nodded as he gestured to the doors. "Alright...If you want to do this then all I can do is respect it..."

 ** _BACK IN THE GREAT HALL..._**

"And then I found myself being a family again with my two brothers," Heather finished and right after Eydis pulled her into am embrace, the front doors to the great hall were opened as Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, and their dragons came back in. "And would you look at that, looks like Hiccup handled that problem very well!"

Eydis smiled for a moment until her face was plastered with seriousness despite the same smile she wore. "Glad to see you back...Now will you explain your life story...Your brother and sister have told me theirs so it's only fair if you do the honors of being the last one to tell your tale. Remember not a detail left out." Hiccup looked at his mother's smile, something about it has his instincts turning tables with suspicion. _You see that smile don't you..._ His thought asked. _Yeah...Something about her smiles looks...A little off...Like she was faking..._

"Hiccup?" Eydis gently asked, seeing how quiet the teen got. "Son, are you okay? You're too quiet."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry about that," Hiccup blinked back to reality. "I guess I blanked out."

"Don't worry about it son," His mother's worried expression switched back to the smile that is driving his suspicious conscious crazy. "If you don't want to tell me then that's okay."

"No it's not that mom," Hiccup spoke up but before he could say more, Stoick stepped up to the plate.

"It's just that I'm going to be the one who'll tell you," Stoick grabbed a nearby chair to sit down along with a shield he found laying around. "But I must warn you beforehand that this is all in the past and that we no longer act the way we have back then."

Eydis was confused but by the way, she saw Stoick shift the shield close, she had a slight feeling what he was talking about. Her smile fell as her forest green eyes darkened as she bitterly asked with her hands folded. "From the looks of your action, I'll be the judge of whether or not your statement is true."

It might have been his imagination but Stoick thought he heard Hiccup, Heather, Astrid, and even Dagur whispering prayers to Thor and Odin themselves!

 _A HALF HOUR LATER..._

 **"MOM DROP THE AXE! DROP THE AXE!** " Dagur screamed as he and Astrid tried to pull Eydis back which was proving to be very difficult despite her size! Meanwhile, Hiccup and Heather were helping Stoick get up from the ground with a bleeding nose and a broken shield that was sliced in half!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Eydis screamed as she held her tears. "HOW DARE YOU DISOWN HICCUP! HE WAS TRYING TO PROVE HIS POINT TO YOU! AND YOU BETRAYED HIM JUST LIKE THAT!" She wanted to use her axe so badly to cut Stoick up but thanks to Dagur she can't. "HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED THE WAY YOU HAVE TREATED HIM! IT WASN'T FAIR FOR HIM! YOU HAVE THOSE SMALL MOMENTS GO DOWN THE DRAIN!"

"Mom if you would just drop the axe please," Dagur begged, "Then maybe Stoick can explain the rest of the story to you in one piece. If not for you or Stoick, then for me, Heather, and especially Hiccup?" Now that finally got Eydis to drop the axe to the ground as she sat back down much to everyone's relief while the dragons just watched in shock.

 _Dragon POV_

"I never thought I lived to see the day that a female would be able to punch Stoick so hard and so fast..." Windshear gasped.

"You and me both," Toothless nodded while he just stared in awe. "My gods his nose is even bleeding? But why so much violence with her?"

"It's because it is every mother's instinct to defend one's offspring when any wrong has come to them," Stormfly explained as she watched the scene as ease. "That woman is just acting like any angered mother would do if she heard how much injustice her offspring had to face during her absence...She is only defending Hiccup."

"After all, she wasn't here with Hiccup or for any of her other offspring for a long time," Skullcrusher continued since he not only witnessed this but knew personally the feeling. "She thought what she had just done was the best way to serve justice, and also to prove to her offspring that she really regretted her past decisions that led to her abandoning them. She is trying to show them that she is indeed their mother whom they can rely on and trust."

"I see..." Toothless whispered as he looked at the group. "She wants to be their mother again.."

 _End Dragon POV_

"You can continue," Eydis growled, "But you better pray that you can manage to change my mind about you." Stoick gulped as he nodded while he used a cloth Hiccup gave him to hopefully stop the bleeding from his nose.

 _ANOTHER HALF HOUR LATER..._

"OH HICCUP!" Eydis cried as she embraced a little too tight. "I'm so sorry you had to go through with all that and you managed to still forgive them! You've grown so much and you really have accomplished so much! I can see why you enjoy your life here in Berk..." She turned to Stoick. "You're forgiven this time but harm any of my children again and I swear to Thor you'll wish you never born."

"I'll take that to consideration ma'am," Stoick gulped.

There was an awkward silence between everyone until Hiccup broke that silence with a suggestion. "Hey, mom, how about we show you around, Berk? You know so you can have more bonding time with us and stuff."

"That's actually a good idea brother!" Dagur smiled as he pulled Hiccup in for a head rustle. "You're brilliant! We'll all go and get to know each other more so we can maybe become a family again!" He turned to Stoick and Astrid. "And you two can come along, so it won't be awkward for anyone who feels left out! What do you think mom?" They waited for their mother to respond until she finally got up and smiled.

"I think this is a wonderful idea! What are we waiting for?!"

With that, the doors of the great hall were opened as they headed out to show off the glorious island of Berk. But before stepping out, Eydis took one good look at the wall with shield paintings that might have been portraits but she didn't have time to actually get a better look at them Dagur and Heather were calling for her to hurry up. She was soon led through the village as she was greeted by the villagers who were eager to get to know her. Some of them even gave her gifts or their praise for having the courage to come back.

"You are truly a sweet mother for coming back."

"Not every mother has the courage to own up to her mistakes."

"Every mother in the archipelago are proud of you dear."

"You have no idea how much your choices today will mean to your children."

"You are one incredible woman."

Eydis had no words to describe the happiness she was feeling as she heard every mother in the village greet her with a warm comment which brought tears to her eyes as she whispered. "I'm so glad to come back to my babies.."

Once they finished introducing her to the village, they were walking through the forests thanks to Hiccup and Stoick's navigation as they went through Raven Point, to then to the cove. "This is where you and your nightfury became friends?" Eydis asked in awe at the beauty of the area. "I never knew such a place existed here.."

"Yeah,it was tough but once I got to know Toothless this place is very special to the both of us," Hiccup explained as he gently scratched under Toothless's chin who happily enjoyed he attention he was recieving. They continued going through the forest as they went to the grave stone of Stoick's birth son to pay their respect. At that moment Eydis was on her knees apologizing to Stoick all over again, who reassured her that all was forgiven. She, Dagur, Heather, and Hiccup were able to learn a lot about one another, really feeling the bond any mother and her children should feel as their good day in the forest was getting shorter.

Without even realizing the sun was beginning to set but Heather and Dagur had an idea as they whispered it to Hiccup who instantly loved the idea. "Hey mom!" Dagur called out, "What do you say we take you to a flight around this island!?"

"A flight?" Eydis asked spectically while Astrid tried to hold in her laughter. "Uhh sure...I guess."

Dagur insisted for her to climb aboard on Toothless with Hiccup but she had a feeling that she might not be able to stomach such a ride. She was quick to remember that part of the story of how fast and reckless Toothless's flying was through Astrid's experience. However, she had no choice since Dagur was about to give her his secret puppy dog trick so she ended up behind Hiccup as they were flying up in the sky as quick as lightning. She found herself screaming so much that she was holding on to Hiccup for a good three minutes until Toothless finally eased off the fancy flying so they were having a nice slow flight right beside Heather, Dagur, and Windshear.

Eydis looked up and she gasped a little to see how Berk looked even more beautiful up in the sky than on ground. "Oh my thor..." She turned around to see Stoick and Skullcrusher right behind them. "Hey Stoick!"

Stoick didn't reply but his attention was caught and on Eydis as she smiled with gratitude. "Despite the rough road you were on...You've done one hell of a job in raising my son into the young man he is today...Thank you."

The father was speechless since this is nothing what he expected but he nodded. "Your welcome.."

* * *

 **Well end of chapter, sorry if this is rushed.**

 **By the way, things seem a bit too happy...(hint hint)**

 **welp, see ya when i see ya**


	22. Darkness in the Light

**NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT**

 **Here you go ^.^**

* * *

That night, the Haddock household was full of spirit, mostly coming from Hiccup, Heather, Dagur, their mother, Stoick, and Astrid. They were having dinner like no other group had in ages as if the mistakes of the past never occurred and they were just old friends who known each other for a very long time.

"Oh Hiccup, if it wasn't for your birthmark then I would probably mistake you for being Stoick's actual son!" Eydis laughed as she patted Hiccup's back.

"Well he and Stoick do have their moments of being identical," Astrid smiled and at the same time both Hiccup and Stoick shouted:

"No, we're not!"

The laughter got louder than it had from that as Dagur was holding on to his sides. "Oh sure, you're not!"

"I feel like this is already our home!" Eydis raised her cup high as the others joined her. However, Heather and Hiccup tried to keep laughing along but they suddenly felt this feeling that the laugh they just heard from their mother...Wasn't real. Like it was forced and faked...The twins quickly shook their head from the thought, mentally scolding themselves for even thinking of doubting their mother. But the feeling did not go away no matter how much their thoughts tried to push them away.

It soon became late enough for Astrid to head back to her house as she bid Eydis farewell, well without giving her this look that clearly says, 'If you dare do something to harm anyone...You're gonna regret the day you were born.' However, the look didn't last long when they shook hands and when Eydis whispered to her ears. "So are you Hiccup's girlfriend?" Now that turned Astrid's serious face into a blushing red as she quickly shook her head.

"No, just friends! Geez, you really are Heather's mother." She corrected in a low voice which only caused Eydis to smile a bit.

"Really? You two don't act like just friends to me or the way Heather and Dagur told me," Eydis winked at Astrid as they stood at the door entrance. "Just remember that it's better to tell him sooner than later when it's too late."

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Astrid nodded but not quite sure if she should really take this woman's word for it. So with that, she walked down the hill with Stormfly following not far behind as they headed back to their newly built home. As she walked back, her ocean blue eyes looked up to the starry night sky accompanied by the full moon. _The night sky is pretty...But why is everyone thinking that Hiccup and I are a thing? We're both friends...Sure I wished on several occasions, we act like a couple, and-_ She was quick to shake those thoughts out of her head as fast as she could before she begins daydreaming about Hiccup. _No, no, no! It's been three years now, Hiccup surely got over his crash for me by now. Seeing how violent, and mean I am, he must glad to have gotten over me and just accept me as his friend. Yeah! We're just friends and dragon riders of Berk who are out on a mission to protect the dragons past the archipelago from the dragon hunters! There's absolutely no time to think about those little feelings and love now!_ "Uh this is giving me a headache," She groaned to herself with frustration as she looked up to see the chief's home still up on that hill, where Hiccup lived. _This is very frustrating._

With a sigh, she led Stormfly to her bed that was still at the side of the house then she went back inside her house to get some sleep to hopefully clear her thoughts by the morning.

* * *

"Okay, so ladies can sleep up here in my room for the night while the rest of us head downstairs to sleep," Hiccup explained as he led Heather and his mother upstairs to his room. "Sorry about the one bed, one of you will have to sleep on the floor-

"Don't worry about it Hiccup," Eydis reassured as she walked over to the spot on the floor. "I'll be more than glad to take the floor, Heather can take the bed."

"Uh, are you sure mom?" Heather asked, unsure if this was a good idea, not to mention a little disrespectful. "You could always take the bed"

"No, no...I'm sure Heather," Their mother nodded as she grabbed the pillow and blanket Dagur was holding for one of them then set up her bed on the floor. "Afterall, I haven't earned enough of your trust to show me so much respect yet." Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur were not sure how to respond to that but they were able to agree to their mother's choice as they helped get the room settle for two. Toothless and Windshear were willing to help as well until they accidently dropped a satchel from the cloak Eydis was wearing.

 _DRAGON POV_

"What's that?" Windshear whispered as she began to sniff the satchel to see if she could sniff out anything interesting. "Smells weird."

"It probably belongs to our rider's mother," Toothless replied but he couldn't help but take a good sniff at it too. "But you're right about it smelling weird...It smells, familiar and I don't like it..." The smell was not only familiar but the scent was frightening causing his wild side to crawl its way out but thankfully he and Windshear had some self-control. However, when he pressed his paw on top of the satchel, he felt the figure of some kind of blade on a stick, but then a square figure. "We gotta open this thing and take a look inside."

"I agree with you on that one hundred percent," Windshear nodded, as they were about to take a look inside the satchel until Eydis turned around and saw them.

 _END DRAGON POV_

"Oh no, bad dragons," Eydis scolded as she pictured her satchel up to hide it back in the cloak. "It's not nice to snoop around. Surely Hiccup and Heather taught you that." She pointed her finger at Toothless as if she was scolding a naughty child. "You should be ashamed nightfury. You should know better than to poke your nose in other spots where they're not supposed to."

"Tried to but Toothless's curiosity can get the best of him sometimes," Hiccup explained as he patted Toothless's head. All Toothless could do was give Eydis a suspicious glare then his eyes never left the cloak that was hanging on the chair. "Sorry about that," He apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it," Eydis smiled as she patted Hiccup's head. "They probably smell the bad fish in my satchel, but I wouldn't recommend feeding that kind to them...It can give them bad stomach pains strong enough to keep them down." All Hiccup could do was nod

All Hiccup could do was nod and reply back, "Wow, you really know a lot about dragons." But in his thoughts, they couldn't help but question that knowledge. _For someone who never trained dragons, she knows a little too much...Oh for thor's sake here I go again accusing my mother of stuff without any evidence._ He mentally slapped himself for that as he quickly changed the subject as fast as he could. "Well, good night. Tomorrow we can get to know each other more like today."

"Yeah, goodnight mom," Dagur smiled as he followed Hiccup down the stairs with Toothless not far behind them where Stoick had the pillows and blankets prepared for the boys.

 _LATER THAT NIGHT..._

Stoick woke up to the gut feeling that somebody in the house was missing, a sense he developed the past three years when Hiccup would sneak out at night to go flying. He looked at the floor seeing Hiccup and Toothless rolled on top of one another and Dagur holding the pillow as if it was a toy. _If it's not one the boys..._ Stoick quietly went up the stairs to Hiccup's room to take a look, he first saw Heather and Windshear sleeping soundly next to each other but when he looked at Hiccup's bed.

No one was there!

 _Eydis is gone!?_ He nearly screamed out loud but he was quick to keep his mouth shut and go back down the stairs to see the front door a bit opened. _I think I know where I'll find her._ He crept out through the door to make sure he did not wake anyone up as he got out and headed up to the Great Hall. _If I'm right, she should be up there looking at that shield._ The moon was still up in the sky as he arrived and when he entered the dark great hall, he could see the glowing light of a torch bring light to a certain part of the great hall

The wall that had the portraits of chiefs and their sons.

There in front of the recent one, stood Eydis as she looked at the portrait of her son, and his adoptive father. Went she first arrived inside the great hall she was looking at those portraits with curiosity but never had the chance or courage to look closer. "Has it really been eighteen years.." She sighed to herself as she wiped some small tears off of her eyes.

"Eighteen years could make anyone feel old," Stoick stepped in from behind her, startling her. "But Hiccup's a great son, and raising him was one of best things that could ever happen in my life."

"I see," Eydis whispered, then she pointed at the portrait she kept staring at. "And when was this painted? Also, what's that he's holding and why is he wearing a breast hat? "

"Three years age, a few months after making peace with the dragons," Stoick answered, then chuckled. "He's holding a treasure he found from this risky treasure hunt that could have killed him but he outsmarted the tricks just to prove himself. Stubborn boy can never spend a day without doing anything stupid and reckless. And that breastplate is part of a matching set," His voice then got quiet. "From my wife, she wanted him to have it."

"I see..." Eydis sighed, recalling that Valka was taken and killed by dragons. "She really did love Hiccup..."

"With all her heart," Stoick answered sadly. "She never gave up on him, she loved him as if he was one of her own."

"Did he ever ask about her?"

"Occasional, mostly when he was three but he learned the truth when he was six," Stoick explained, never forgetting the tears Hiccup shed that day. "It was hard, he wanted his other back, but he never realized that his real mother is alive and here today." The two were silent for a moment as they stared at the portrait until Stoick broke the silence."I'm going to head back, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow. Are you going to stay here or come with me?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'll stay here for a bit," Eydis replied and with that Stoick was out of the great hall leaving her alone to look at the portrait that proves how far all of her children has gone without her. "Training a nightfury, leader of dragon riders, and intelligent enough to find treasure from a dangerous quest...Oh, Hiccup you really made everyone feel old.." She sighed until she heard the doors of the great hall open again! She turned around expecting Stoick or some random villager stupid enough to be up at this time of night but to her surprise, it was Dagur!

"You can't sleep either?" Dagur asked as he walked up to her to see what she was looking at. "I woke up when Stoick left the house, followed him and then told him that I'll keep you company." He added as if he could read her mind.

"You are one sneaky viking aren't you?" Eydis laughed as she wrapped her arm around her eldest son. She then looked down at his neck, seeing the skrill birthmark in its place. "I see your birthmark never disappeared..."

"Never has or never will," Dagur smiled, "It's the only thing that reminds me that I'm a changed person for my younger brother and sister."

"Hiccup has the nightfury mark and Heather has the razorwhip mark is that correct?" His mother asked out of nowhere, much to Dagur's surprise.

"Yeah, Heather knew about her mark, but Hiccup's still getting used to the fact that he has it," Dagur answered with a sad smile. "When dad gave him away, he used this kind of gel substance to hide the mark until Heather revealed it later on...Like how we told you."

"Mmhmm," Eydis nodded, her eyes were still at the portrait on the wall. "Well I never thought Oswald would do anything low like that but then again our aunt and I did manipulate him at the time, mainly me. But answer me this Dagur...How is it that Hiccup has a nightfury, Heather has a razorwhip, but you're left with no dragon of your own?" She turned to Dagur, "You're their older brother after all, why don't you have a dragon of your own? Like a skrill?"

"We've told you, mom," Dagur tried to explain, getting a bit uncomfortable on how the conversation to slowly changing. "The time when I had the skrill, but I was not right in the head and abused the dragon too much so Hiccup had to do what was best for both dragon, and the archipelago, even for me. Besides, after every bad thing I've done, I'm not trustworthy enough to earn the right to be a dragon rider let alone have a dragon of my own. That and the skrill is long gone after the hunters tried to catch it, Hiccup let him go. We've explained everything to you mom, and I promised Hiccup and Heather that I would try everything in my power to earn their trust back."

"Trust?" Eydis responded, almost sounding unimpressed with this explanation. "Listen Dagur, it's been months now and after all the good you have done for them, they still don't trust you enough to own a dragon? If you ask me, son, I believe your siblings will never trust you to ride a dragon and be a part of their dragon riding team. I mean I have no right to suggest how you and your siblings should act, but shouldn't they at least a little faith in you."

"Well, you can't just expect them to trust me in an instant," Dagur defended, no longer seeing the sweet mother they meet earlier. "Trust takes time, like how you are willing to wait for us to trust you again."

"I know that Dagur, but remember that you're the older brother and should have some respect from your siblings, be the one they should look up to," Eydis advised, "Not the other way around, because if you're not careful my boy, you may get betrayed by the ones who you call brother and sister. That is what happened to me with my family as you already know."

Dagur stepped away from his mother, he was definitely not liking this side of his mother, "That's what dad told me eighteen years ago...But Hiccup and Heather aren't like that, they'll never betray me and I'll wait as long as it'll take to earn their trust even if it kills me."

Eydis shook her head but placed a comforting hand on Dagur's shoulder. "The truth is always scary to face Dagur, both your siblings faced that first hand and that is what gave them to where they are now. Please, son..." she held her hand out for her son to take. "It may be scary but I promise you that once you allow me to show you the truth...You will truly understand what your siblings have not understood yet."

Dagur was hesitant, his conscious wanted him to refuse and just go back to chief's house to sleep to forget this conversation ever happened...

"You wouldn't want to lose everything you ever love again? Do you son?"

His eyes widened, recalling those haunting moments of his life when someone he loved disappeared right before his eyes.

His mother...

His brother...

His aunt...

His sister...

His aunt...

And his father...

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, his hand reached out to hold his mother's hands.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is too fast paced. but what is eydis planning here? Find out next time guys**


	23. Missing Members

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school coming soon, two chapters a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"Dagur?"

"Mom?"

The next morning Hiccup, Heather, and Stoick woke up to noticing that Eydis and Dagur have not returned from the Great Hall from the previous night but when they checked there, no one was there. So they were in a state of panic, or in Hiccup's case, trying to hide their panic. The scouted the entire Great Hall, hoping that maybe Eydis and Dagur were hiding to jump them or do something to reassure them that nothing has happened!

"Dagur!"

"Mom!"

"What's going on?" Astrid entered the Great Hall in hopes of getting some breakfast but only to see the Great Hall look like a herd of baby Thunderdrums have been playing through it! "What happened?"

"Eydis and Dagur are nowhere in the house or here," Stoick explained as he sat down on a table next to Hiccup and Heather to rest for a bit. "The last time I saw them was last night, they were here because they couldn't sleep and were looking at the portraits here." _I don't understand, what could have happened between then and now?_ Stoick thought to himself. _Was it something I said last night that could have caused Eydis to snap or something? But why would Dagur be missing? The can't just disappear like that! What did I do?_ He shook his head at the thoughts, it wasn't the time to start putting the blame on himself or anyone right now. The main priority right now was to find Eydis and Dagur before anything happens to them.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Astrid offered but before Stoick could answer, Hiccup stood up from where he sat and gave a good set of instructions.

"Astrid, you go find the other members of the A-Team, tell them to alert the villagers so they can keep an eye out for them," He pulled out a map of Berk as he pointed towards where the beaches were. "Dad, you and Skullcrusher can check the north and south beaches of the island with Spitelout." If his focus wasn't on the map, he could have seen the pride on Stoick's face as he watches Hiccup take charge like a true leader would. "Toothless and I will cover the forest and Heather-

"Windshear and I will look for any clues in the house that could help see why they would just suddenly disappear. " Heather interrupted as she rubbed Windshear's chin. "Also to check if they haven't gone back to the house while the rest of you search."

"Alright, let's mount up!" Only then did Hiccup remember that Stoick was in the same room and the chief who gives the orders around. He turned to his father as he sheepishly apologized. "Oh...Um, sorry dad...This is your call, isn't it?"

Stoick got up, placed a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he reassured the teen. "Don't worry about that, they are yours and Heather's mother and older brother so now you both call the shots." Well, that was part of the reason but if Stoick was being completely honest, he just wanted to see Hiccup show more leadership skills. One could say that he wanted to have more live proof that Hiccup is more than ready and capable of handling the village in the near future as chief. _If only my father can see him now...He is more than ready to take on the torch as chief of Berk in two years time._ Stoick shook his head at those thoughts as well sine it was too soon to even think about the future now! Unbeknownst to the riders, Toothless, Stormfly, Windshear, and Skullcrusher were engaged in their own conversation.

 _Dragon POV_

"Dagur and their mother are missing," Stormfly shook her head, everything that was happening is just so confusing for her. "Just yesterday they were all happy to see each other and no one did anything to cause either of them to just disappear like that."

"You are right about that," Skullcrusher agreed then he turned to Toothless and Windshear. "Have you two sense anything out of the ordinary last night? Anything at all?"

It didn't take long for Toothless to remember the only thing that fit that category. "Yes, in fact, it was very strange. Last night a satchel fell off their mother's cloak so Windshear and I got a closer look at it and smelt some kind of odor that smelled oddly familiar. However, before we could open it, their mother caught up and hide it back in her cloak.:

"It was really strange for her to be so cautious over a bag," Windshear added, then she came up with an idea. "Hold on, my rider and I are going back to the house right now! So maybe I can find that bag and get Heather to open it."

"That's brilliant Windshear," Stormfly complimented, maybe you'll find something that's connected to all this craziness."

"I just hope this doesn't end bad," Toothless mumbled as he began to follow Hiccup. "For our riders sake."

 _End Dragon POV_

So without another word, everyone stepped outside the Great Hall as Hiccup mounted on Toothless but before he flew off, he gave one more instruction.

"We'll meet back here by sunset!" With that, he gently nudged Toothless as they flew up to the sky to make their way to search the forests. Astrid whistled for Stormfly to show up as they flew towards the village shouting orders for the other members of the A-Team while grabbing the attention of the villagers. Stoick mounted on Skullcrusher as they flew to the directions of the beaches while Spitelout flew right behind them about a minute later. Heather ran towards the Haddock household with Windshear not far behind her as they entered the household in hopes of finding something and for someone to show up.

* * *

"Why? Why did you tell me all that?" Dagur gasped as he fell to his knees, trembling with the disbelief he was feeling. "What you say can't be true...It can't be true. Hiccup and Heather would never... It's just not possible...This has to be a lie, please tell me that this a lie!" He pushed his tears back. "Please just wake me up! This is a nightmare!"

"I wish it was but it isn't Dagur," Eydis calmly replied as she looked down at her eldest son. "What I've just told you is true and now that you have this knowledge, we have to do everything in our power to make sure this legend does not come to pass." She kneeled down to his level as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know you're trying to see a reason to deny it but if you continue that way, then it might be too late to save them and the entire archipelago. We must act quickly..."

"Is that why you brought them here?" Dagur whispered, his mind was trying to get a firm grasp of what he had just been told. "To save them...Please tell me that you're telling the truth...Please..."

Eydis was silent for a moment before she helped him up as she nodded. "I am telling you the absolute truth...Now go get your sister, and make sure no one sees you at all costs. I don't care if you have to lie to your sister, but make sure she and her dragon follow you."

"What about Hiccup?"

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle your brother," She reassured as she ushered him to get going. "Knowing him and your sister, they've probably sent out search parties to find us including themselves. So you must act quickly and meet back here! Now go and remember that this is for their own good!" Dagur was not sure if what he was doing was the right thing but after hearing everything his mother told him, maybe it was best to listen to what she says. _There's still a chance that she's telling the truth and that Hiccup and Heather are in danger..._ Dagur thought to himself so without wanting to take any risks, he nodded and ran off the opposite direction to get to Heather. As for Eydis, she just stayed where she was standing as the wind blew through her hair as she waited for Hiccup to show up. And from the sound of the nightfury roars and Hiccup's desperate calls for her and Dagur, he was close.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Heather whispered to herself as she examined the bed to see if there was anything her mother left behind by mistake that might give out some clue. "I can't find her cloak anywhere, and I don't see anything unusual about Dagur's sleeping spot...There's nothing that could give us any clue of where they are! Urghhh!" Windshear, on the other hand, was sniffing for the satchel she and Toothless found last night until she finally got a good smell of the peculiar scent coming from a loose floorboard. _That's it!_ She thought to herself as she used her tail to pry the board open. _That woman really thinks she could hide something from a dragon, well she is very mistaken._ Heather noticed that Windshear ripped a part of the floor and shouted in shock. "Windshear?! You're not supposed to break anything!"

However, when she got a closer look at what was underneath the board there was a dark cloak that was stuffed there! "Hold on..." She whispered as she removed the cloak that was hidden and as soon as she lifted it up, a satchel fell out of it with a loud PLOP. "THAT'S IT! Windshear you're a genius!" She gave Windshear a quick hug as the dragon nudged her to see what was in the satchel. Heather cautiously picked up the satchel, inspecting the outside only to see a familiar crest on it. "The dragon hunters crest? Why would mom have a bag that belongs to the hunters?" She checked for signs of torn fabric or anything to prove that the bag was old but she found none. "It's not old, it's new!"

She turned to face Windshear, who gave her a concerned face as she hesitantly opened the satchel only to see a few surprising items in the satchel. "Arrows coated in dragon root?" She whispered to herself as she pulled out several of said arrows out of the bag. Windshear's eyes narrowed as she growled at the very sight and scent of those weapons. "I know girl, they're not our favorite.." She explained one of the arrows, instantly recognizing them. "They obviously belong to Viggo and his dragon hunters...But how did mom get ahold of these?" Now her eyes narrowed as she looked deeper in the satchel only to pull out a small notebook along with a slip of paper! "What's this now?" Before she could thoroughly look through her new foundings, she suddenly heard the door from downstair open with a loud _BANG!_

"HEATHER!"

That loud voice she heard was none other than Dagur as she hid the book and page in one of her pockets but before she could shout anything...Dagur was already in the room she was, and from the look of his panicked face, she couldn't help but ask in caution.

"What happened? Where's mom?"

* * *

 **End of chapter guys i hope to update very soon see ya**


	24. Mother's Words

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school coming soon, two chapters a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Dagur did not give Heather any answer other than saying, "She's in trouble! Come on you got to come with me!" Before Heather could question anything, he grabbed her hand and hauled her down the stairs as Windshear began to follow them with concern. They exited the house but instead of going straight to the village, they went straight into the forest while Dagur was looking around as if he was making sure he wasn't getting seen. She began to feel a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she could tell from the sweat of his palms and the anxiety in his eyes, something was off.

"Dagur...What's really going on?" She gulped.

* * *

"MOM!? DAGUR! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs as he and Toothless flew over the forest before they headed in to search every inch. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Toothless was sniffing the air to see if he could sniff out any familiar scent but he couldn't help but feel concerned for Hiccup. After all, everything is happening all too fast for anyone to even understand what was going on, and Toothless could feel the hidden distress coming out of his rider. He crooned again which grabbed Hiccup's attention as he gently patted his friend's head. "I'm okay bud...It's just that everything that is going on right now doesn't make any sense. I'd understand if it was a week, but the very next day..." His mind was getting filled with the suspicious thoughts again as he sighed. "Y-You don't think she'll betray our trust like that right Toothless?" All Toothless could do was hiss in response much to Hiccup's dismay. "Come on, let's just keep looking.."

However, before they made another turn, Hiccup suddenly felt a pulse of throbbing pain going through his head that it caused him to gasp and loosen his grip on the foot setup. He didn't realize that until he and Toothless plummeted to the ground, rolled down a hill and hit a tree. They both groaned from the pain as Hiccup helped Toothless get on his paws as he quickly apologized. "Sorry about that bud...Are you okay?"

Toothless growled and whacked Hiccup's face with his tail.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiccup laughed as Toothless nudged him then gave him a concerned look that clearly said ' _What happened up there?'_ Hiccup just placed his hand on his forehead, brushing some of his hair back as he looked forward. "I don't know bud..." _What was that pain?_ He could shake his head at the thought but it was too concerning, and he was feeling the sudden instinct to go back to his house to check on Heather. It could have been nothing, but he wasn't going to take any risks. "Toothless, we gotta head back to the house...Now!" He mounted on Toothless but before they headed up to the sky, a suddenly panicked shout attracted their attention coming from far west of the forest.

"Hiccup? Is that you? HELP ME! COME QUICKLY PLEASE!"

* * *

"Dagur just tell me what's going on!" Heather repeated as she was being pulled further and further to the forest. "If mom's in trouble then we need to go back and tell the others! With more Vikings, we can save mom from whatever is happening!"

"NO!" Dagur shouted, not ever looking her in the eye. "We can handle this by ourselves!"

"But what about Hiccup?" Heather demanded as Windshear was beginning to sense the tension going on between the two siblings. "Why the sudden secrecy!" She used all her strength to pull away from Dagur's grip. "Tell me the truth Dagur! Please, I want to be able to help but I can't if you don't tell me...WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Dagur stopped in his tracks, turning to face Heather as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked down at the ground. "Hiccup will join us pretty soon...But I can't tell you anything not for my sake, but for your sake..." He then looked up at her with a sad smiled. "I'm sorry about this...I really am."

"Dagur?" Heather whispered, feeling that sick feeling again. However, before she could react, she suddenly heard the bushes rustle as Windshear roared, ready to take action until a couple of bolas came out of nowhere and captured her! "WINDSHEAR!" Heather cried out in panic, she was about to go free her dragon but Dagur had a stronger grip on her arm than what she had expected as she whirled around in confusion. "What are you doing!? We gotta help my dragon!"

Dagur didn't say anything until he gave her the deranged look that she hoped she'd never had to see again as he whispered. "I'm sorry...But that won't be happening."

* * *

"HICCUP!? ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!"

Hiccup was a state of panic himself because he was having a gut feeling that Heather was in trouble, but then he's hearing his mother crying out for help! _We both can't go to one and leave the other helpless to the danger they're in...We can't... Mom and Heather are_ _a part of my family_ _._..Hiccup was walking back and forth, he didn't know what to do until he suddenly stepped on something that made a loud CRACK sound! That instantly grabbed his attention and he bent down to inspect the object he stepped on. One look of it suddenly erased all the panic he was in, but it did increase his suspicions. _I was really hoping she didn't have anything to do with them after all these years..._ He thought to himself as he stood up. _There's two of us...Me and Toothless..._ He turned to Toothless as he pointed to the opposite direction his mother's cries were coming from."Toothless, you head back and check on Heather!" Toothless gave him a shocked look, ready to refuse such an idea until Hiccup continued. "Please bud, you're the only one strong and fast enough to reach Heather, I just know she's in trouble!" He was looking down at the two broken piece of the object he had as he made a tight fist, crashing it more in the process. "I have to go to mom...Something's telling me that she's not the one in trouble."

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!"

Hiccup then bent down to switch Toothless's tail on its automatic form. "You have to go find Heather, but make sure you don't get seen." All Toothless could do was nudge Hiccup gently as he growled, clearly wanting his friend to confirm that he'll be alright alone. Hiccup embraced Toothless for a moment before releasing himself from it as he smiled. "Don't worry about me bud, I'll be fine." With that, Hiccup ran towards the direction he was hearing his mother screaming, only turning around once to signal Toothless to be on his way as well. He had a little hesitation, but Toothless finally parted ways as he scurried off to find Heather, hoping against hope that she was fine so he could return to keep his friend safe from harm.

 _Hiccup..._ Toothless thought to himself as he ran through the forest, catching Heather's sudden scent. _You better be safe and not die on me!_

Hiccup, on the other hand, had faith that Toothless would be fine, he just hoped that Heather was found safe and sound. He could tell he was getting closer since he could now hear his mother's pleas as clear as a thunderdrum's roar. That was when he realized that the spot she was in, was the same spot where the gravestone of his father's birth son was. As he got closer, he decided that he should let his mother know that he was approaching. "MOM? Is that you?!" Not a second late, he heard her cry out.

"Hiccup?! YES, YES, IT'S ME! HURRY HICCUP PLEASE HELP ME!"

On that note, Hiccup entered the area and to his suspicions, she was in no danger at all. Eydis was just standing there, looking relieved, but not the kind when someone was terrified for a long time then being found, no this was a different kind of relief that kept his guard up. "You're not trouble..." He stated bluntly as he walked closer to her. "What's going on? Why did you and Dagur suddenly disappear like that?" He looked around the area only to see that his older brother was nowhere in sight. "Where is Dagur?"

"I have no idea where he went," Eydis sighed regrettably. "He was with me here but then he suddenly took off. All he said was that he was going to find Heather..."

"Is that all?" Hiccup questioned, careful with his tone of voice so he wouldn't give away his suspicions of her. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"I had to stay here," She simply answered as she took a step closer to her son. "Because I knew you'd find me here. Not only that, but I have something to discuss with you."

All Hiccup could do was nod until he let out some words out of his lips. "Like what?"

Eydis made a small smile, "Son, after hearing everything you and your siblings have been through all those years of hell without me, I knew I had to make it up to you three. You three are my treasures, my children who bare the dragon marks..." When she said the last two words, Hiccup's right hand placed itself on the nightfury mark he had behind his neck, not even realizing that he did that. "Heather and Dagur have no family other than myself, to turn to...And then there's you Hiccup; you have a family here in Berk...Or so we think"

"Where are you getting at?" Hiccup inquired as Eydis was now slowly walking around him.

"Think about it Hiccup...Stoick never wanted you to begin with," Eydis continued, she didn't seem to care if she mentally traumatizes her young son. "Your birth caused his only son to die, and sure he tells you that you're not the blame but I bet deep down inside him, that's not the case. Why do you think he suddenly belittled you? Why all the rejection, the pain, the teasing, and the mistreatment began to happen? He hated you, and not only him but this whole village. They only accepted you because you got rid of the problem they couldn't handle."

"That's not true!" Hiccup tried to remain, well, stoic, but his conscious couldn't help but agree with her as she continued.

"Oh it is and you know it. You're burdening yourself with Berk and your adoptive father," Eydis hissed, her eyes narrowing at Hiccup. "You keep telling yourself that Stoick cares when he really doesn't...Tell me something, what was the cost to have him finally listen to you, to take you back as his son after disowning you?" She kicked some dirt on Hiccup's metal leg to prove her point. "That's right, it cost you your leg and nearly your life. But wait it doesn't stop here, oh no. How many more life-threatening experiences did you have to face to gain his approval? That huge storm that hit Berk three years ago, the treasure of Hamish the second, the lightning, the outcasts, even your own older brother, wild dragons, screaming death, traitorous villagers, and possibly more than what I have listed."

"Okay so you made a list of some of the crazy things I do," Hiccup commented, standing his ground. "So what? All of that is in the past."

"Hiccup, don't you see," Eydis sighed as she finally stopped circling him to stand in front of him again. "You feel the need to prove yourself to that village over and over again, you'll eventually blow up. And I'm sure we both know what happens when you blow up, how else did you manage to convince the villagers that you're a traitor to save Heather." She can see Hiccup beginning to tense up, he never wanted to think about the deranged side he has. "But maybe you don't have to live a life where you constantly worry about the approval of others." She gently lifted his chin up to look at her. "Come with me son. I already convinced Dagur, he's going to get Heather so the three of us can leave this place and go find a new home for us! We can find a home far away from here, or anyone in the archipelago, so we won't have to worry about anyone or anything ever again. It'll just be you, your brother, twin sister, your dragons, and me...Your mother."

"So wait," Hiccup pulled away from Eydis. "You want me to go with you to go to Thor's knows where, and leave everyone I care about here, behind?"

"Look Hiccup, you think you care about everyone here but do they truly care about you?" Eydis gently asked as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Son, I'm suggesting this for your own good, as your mother, I have to do what's best for you and your siblings. We care about you Hiccup, we're the ones who really loves you no matter who you are...So what do say? Come join us."

Hiccup was speechless, if he was given this offer four years ago, he would have said yes on the spot...But this is now. Even though what Eydis is saying sounds true, it wasn't true at all to him. He could see the emotion and seriousness in his mother's eyes, how she really wanted him to say yes. However, the way she's gripping on his shoulder, it didn't feel right and not just that, but the whole idea in general. A few months ago when he was so lost and confused about who is family was, whatever his blood family told him seemed to be right...Until Hiccup recalled what Stoick told him that Snoggletog.

 _"I never was or will ever get sick of you Hiccup.." Stoick answered with strong emotion, his heart was aching with pain from hearing his son saying this. "Yes the death of my birth son was painful and I was angry, full of grief and sometimes I miss him so much that it still hurts at times, but having you, gave me another chance to be a father, to have a family...Remember that a family is really about the bonds, not always about the blood._ _You're my real son Hiccup, biological or not. You're part of my family Hiccup, you're the greatest son any father could have ever hoped for and I'm so proud of everything you've 're the true heir to Berk, the rightful leader of this tribe even if you're from another tribe. Yes my first son should had a chance but fate was cruel to take him away, but we can't ever change that, and when I think about it now, I'm glad...Because then I wouldn't have the chance to meet you, to be your father, to be in peace with the dragons, to be a part of your life. You're more than just an peace offering Hiccup," He continued, holding his son closer. "You're my son, a true friend, a loyal person, a leader, a part of our family...Everything in your whole life was real, and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you during the time when you needed me most.."_

At that moment Hiccup once again pulled away from his mother's gently grasp, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I can't... Here in Berk with Stoick, my father...Here is my true home, and there's nothing that you'll say that will ever change that. I haven't trusted you enough, and sure my life is full of crazy life or death situations but..." He ignored the shocked look on his mother's face when the next statement was what really shocked her the most. It was as if she was staring at Stoick and Valka right now at this very moment instead of Hiccup...

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Oh boy, I wonder how Eydis is going to take this, well find out next time see ya later!**


	25. On the Run

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school coming soon, two chapters a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

 _"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."_

All Eydis could do was just stare in utter shock at her youngest son as he stood defiantly in front of her. "You're...You're not joking are you?" She whispered, he body was trembling but not from fright. Her mind was full of thoughts trying to process what she just witnessed. One of her own flesh and blood just turned down the offer than anyone who was in his spot would instantly agree to that offer without question! _No way...Did Stoick actually did a good job in raising my son that now he thinks he's really a Haddock?!_ "You're not serious Hiccup are you?" She forced a smiled as she grabbed his hands in hopes she can try to convince him out of his decision, but what she failed to realize was that Hiccup was too stubborn just like Valka and Stoick.

"I'm dead serious," Hiccup responded with a stern tone. "I'm not going with you...I'm staying here, or at least continuing my life on dragon's edge for a bit."

"B-But you're not even Stoick's _real_ son!" Eydis insisted, then she gestured to herself. "I-I'm your birth mother! Your real father is dead, but he was a great man and could have been a wonderful father if I hadn't been so stupid to jeopardize your lives! You do realize that once I go with your siblings, we'll hardly see one another! Do you want to put Dagur and Heather through that separation again?"

That question was so familiar, in fact, Hiccup remembered that he himself was asking the same thing a few nights ago.

 _"Hiccup, no one is going to ask you to choose anything...I mean knowing you, your obvious choice would be staying in Berk with Stoick. You lived in Berk your whole life. But that doesn't mean mom won't be understanding with your decision."_

 _"I know I was raised in Berk my whole life, it's really my home but seeing how guilty mom was about everything she's ever done...She deserves a chance," Hiccup sighed. "I never met either of my mothers and what kind of son would it make me if she asked me to go with her only for me to say no to her. What if she starts causing trouble, at least I hope she doesn't, but she went through a lot to try to meet us...And if she does want us to move away, and if I stay behind then I might never see you or Dagur again...But if I leave Berk, I'm leaving my father, Gobber and, my friends. I don't know.."_

 _"Hiccup," Heather and Astrid whispered from what they just heard. It was indeed a dilemma if such a case were to happen but Astrid then spoke up. "It really doesn't matter Hiccup, whether you choose to leave or not it's really up to you...The both of you. And remember that your mother returned to also earn your trust so if she doesn't then you can stay but if she does then that's when the real trouble in deciding starts. However, no matter where you go, Berk will always be your home as well as you two will still be twins and Dagur's younger siblings. Just don't think about it a lot, remember that you choose what makes you happy because I'm sure Stoick will want you to be happy and he'll never disrespect any choice you make. You just gotta trust yourself in here," She placed her hand over where Hiccup's heart laid._

"I don't," Hiccup finally spoke up, as his mother's hopes raised a bit. "But I know that they'll want me to be happy with the choice I make for myself. Just because I decided to stay here Berk does not mean I'm no longer your son, or Heather's and Dagur's brother. You have to trust me on this mom, and you don't have to worry about me." Eydis's hopes went downhill at that point. "Sure I've done a lot of crazy stunts in my life, and I'm pretty sure there are more to come but I'm not alone. You have to understand that we're still trying to get to know one another." He placed his hand on his mother's shoulder in hopes of comforting her. "I'll airmail with guys, I'll come and visit you as many times as I can so we can still catch up. We're not really saying goodbye to anyone. I'm really sorry, it hurts me to say no to you, to leave you three but I want to stay in Berk...It's where I belong."

Eydis was silent, she was still trembling as her teeth clenched, her eyes narrowing to the ground until she finally looked up at Hiccup with a new face that he had prepared to see. His mother's face of fury, her eyes were burning with anger as she trembled to prevent herself from doing anything rash. She gave him a cold glare as she whispered in a wicked tone. "I'm sorry, son, but I'm afraid that won't be possible." She snapped her fingers which got Hiccup's guard up, much to his despair.

"I was afraid of my suspicions being correct," Hiccup sighed as his hand reached the shield he had behind his back. "I really was hoping for them to be wrong."

Eydis forced out a small chuckle. "Well, unfortunately for you, they were correct...You really are related to my side of the family." She then gave him a sad smile. "I had hoped I'd convince you, but I'm afraid you won't be making any choices here son. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." The bushes began to rustle as hushed muttering could be heard as Eydis held her hand out in front of him. "You really are a smart boy son, now hand me the evidence that convinced you foolishly to come here alone." With a sigh, Hiccup reluctantly handed his mother the said evidence that he had in his pocket.

Two broken pieces of the dragon hunter's arrows coated in dragon root.

"You really haven't changed have you?" Hiccup hissed as Eydis tossed the two pieces to the ground so she can crush them to smaller bits.

"Oh I've changed but only a little," Eydis reassured with that same fake smile on her face. "But it's not the kind of change you were hoping for." She then gave her first set of orders to the people behind the bushes, since she had a feeling Hiccup knew who was here. "Get him."

On cue, Hiccup ran the opposite direction.

* * *

 _DRAGON POV_

Toothless finally made it to the Haddock household, leaping through Hiccup's room window only to see that the mysterious satchel was on the floor and that no one was in the room. However, what he did find was not entirely fresh, but good smells of Heather, Windshear...And Dagur?

He knew his nose never lies, that the third scent he is smelling did in fact, belong to Dagur. But what confused him was the same fact that Dagur was in the house with Heather even though he and his mother were missing ever since the night before. "Something's not right," He huffed underneath his breath. His attention was soon turned to the satchel on the floor, it looked like someone went through it, and judging from the extra scents, they were definitely Heather and Windshear. He used his front claw to open the satchel only to see arrows roll of it, but they weren't just any arrows...

"DRAGON HUNTERS?!" He shrieked, then he realized that they were the same as the one Hiccup found in the forest. "Oh no..." _If Hiccup knew that the arrow he had belonged to the dragon hunters, and that Heather was in trouble along with the fact that their mother could have some connection with them then why did he go to her alone? We both could have taken out those hunters, what was_ his...That's when it hit him, he knew that together, he and Hiccup could have stood up to the hunter! But what he realized was that Hiccup had a suspicion of the hunters being a step ahead of him and have more numbers of arms hunters ready to seize the both of them. But if there's only Hiccup in the scene, then that would mean... "THAT IDIOT!"

Toothless bolted out the house as if lightning was chasing him as he ran into the forest, and flew low around the area to find Hiccup, Heather, or even Dagur! He was sniffing the area for any signs of then while he was getting worried beyond his limits about Hiccup's wellbeing! So far he's found nothing while he cursed underneath his breath. "Hiccup knew! He knew his mother was up to no good and that they were prepared to take down both of us so he sent me away to protect Heather and me! While he is over there handling the hunters all by himself!"

However, what didn't make sense to Toothless was Dagur. "Why would Dagur bring Heather out here if it's crawling with dragon hunters..." Before he could come up with some theories, he heard a familiar dragon cry coming from the east of the next few trees and rocks.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS! HELP!"

 _Windshear?_ Toothless ran towards the direction of his dragon friend but only to find her tied down to a lot of nets and bolas as she was struggling to break free. "What happened to you?! Where's Heather and Dagur?!"

"How did you know Dagur was with us?" Windshear asked in shock as she struggled. "And why are you here alone without Hiccup?!"

"I can smell his scent here," Toothless explained as he began to rip the ropes up but several of ropes has dragon proof metal withing the string which made it a bit difficult to rip it up easily. "And Hiccup somehow had this feeling that Heather was in danger so he sent me to find you guys and protect you but I'm afraid I was too late on that." He sighed, but then looked down at Windshear. "But answer my questions Windshear!"

"Heather and I were in the chief's house, looking for clues and when we found what was in the satchel, Dagur came in the house," Windshear began to explain as she eyes narrowed. "He said that their mother was in trouble so we followed him out, ignoring Heather's suggestions of going to the other riders for assistance. Then out of nowhere, I was caught in these traps; Heather wanted to help me but Dagur held her back then...Then I saw them come off the bushes! Dragon hunters! They held Heather down, tied her up and dragged her away...And Dagur, he just stood there and allowed them to capture her then he just followed them to Thor's knows where!" At last, Toothless finally got the last of the ropes off of Windshear as she stood up and gestured to the sky. "We've got to warn Hiccup, and save Heather! Now!"

"Agreed!"

Unfortunately, before they headed up for the sky, a small group of hunters came from out of the trees and were ready to capture them both, mainly Toothless! However, Windshear charged towards them, much to Toothless's shock as he was about to go help her but she roared at him to stay back. "GO! YOU HAVE TO WARN YOUR RIDER SO YOU BOTH CAN SAVE MY RIDER! GO! I'LL BE FINE!"

"YOU BETTER!" Toothless shouted back, and with much regret, he fell away from harm's way praying for his friends to be safe and not get caught. "Just hold on Heather...Hiccup...Please."

 _END DRAGON POV_

* * *

"Gotta find a place to hide, a place to hide," Hiccup whispered to himself as he ran aimlessly through the forest from pursuing dragon hunters. He knew the forest like the back of hand, he knew every spot, every hiding spot, and good spots to trick the enemy so he had the advantage but he knew that it could be his disadvantage. With large numbers of hunters, the chance of him being found was high if he didn't choose the right hiding spot. He slid down slopes that led to small coves as he ran through more bushes but it was getting tough to run more when his left stump was beginning to pinch and burn a bit more than usual.

 _Heather and Dagur are fine! I just gotta find them! Heather and Dagur are fine!_ He kept repeating to himself until he finally climbed a tree to hide amongst the leaves to see if he can spot anything or anyone. So far he spotted several hunters looking for him in the opposite direction he was in but he knew he wasn't safe in the tree for long. He remembered a year when the Berserkers came to renew the treaty and when Dagur wasn't so deranged as he was, that he and his older brother were climbing these same trees. Well, that and Dagur teaching him how to jump to other trees from the very top which shockingly was one of the best lessons he had. Sure he'd miss and Dagur was there to catch him but that was when he was six years old. _I hope after all these years actually changes something..._ Hiccup thought to himself as he took a deep breath, then he leapt from the tip of the tree and reached out to grab the other tip of the closet tree.

He grabbed it and pulled himself closer to get a tighter grip as he climbed down to the middle to make sure no one noticed anything. Thankfully no one noticed, however, his moment of relief ended when he suddenly spotted Toothless sprinting towards his direction, and a group of dragon hunters walking straight towards him! _Great, oh the gods definitely hate me now! The hunters would see Toothless, stop to prepare their weapons and then catch him...Unless they get distracted..._ He remembered that he always carries a patch of pine needles in case Toothless's saddle needed some fresh scents as he took out that patch. _And unless I trick a nightfury as well._ With a heavy sigh but sly smirk, he , quickly ripped a good chunk of his shirt, then rubbed the pine needles around himself, and climbed down back to the ground picked up a nearby rock and when he can hear the footsteps of the hunters just several feet away from him, he stood up from where he hid and threw the stone at the first hunter he saw.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Hiccup didn't say anything but he only waved at them and then ran down the path they were coming from while making sure he tied the cloth around another stone and tossed that one a set of bushes farther than where they were without getting seen. According to plan, they chased him down the path as he continued to run while he hoped his plan to deceive Toothless was working.

 _DRAGON POV_

"I got you now Hiccup!" Toothless cheered as he got closer but he suddenly lost the scent to the scent of pine needles! "Pine needles? Then where's-" Hiccup's scent was caught again but somewhere farther than where the scent originally came from. He was suspicious but at times like this, he had to check every inch of this forest. "Why do I get the feeling that something is way off about this."

"Wait..." Toothless stopped on his trails. "Pine needles...MY SADDLE!" He looked down at where he stood only to see a rock that was wrapped around a piece of Hiccup's clothing. "Of course, Hiccup always carry around some of that and rubs that stuff on the saddle!"He turned around and headed to the strong scent of pine needles. "Leave it to Hiccup to try to trick me to get me out of danger while he attracts the danger to himself." What he didn't notice was two shadowy figures following him.

* * *

 **End of chapter**


	26. Surrender

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school coming soon, two chapters a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Hiccup thought he might be able to escape, keep Toothless safe, and have time to find his brother and sister. He found another slope to slide down from and when he slid down from it, the hunters who were after him fell down on their faces. He found a couple of boulders which he quickly hid behind and squeezed in a small opening they had in between and waited for the coast to be clear. He can tell from how far he ran, he was near the beach in the far south of the village. However, what he didn't expect was hearing the sound of Viggo Grimborn's voice shouting with confidence from just a few feet away from where he hid.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third, I know you're out there! Fleeing for your life, and in hopes of finding your brother and sister."

 _Mom must have really been in leagues with the dragon hunters..._ Hiccup thought to himself as he remained in his place, waiting for an opportunity to move while Viggo continued.

"Unfortunately, that would not be necessary, because you'll be coming with us to join Dagur and Heather," Viggo smiled as he snapped his fingers, and Hiccup didn't need to see but he heard the sound of hunters dragging someone along the sand while he heard muffled screams coming from Heather. His heart skip two beats, he had to hold in a gasp in shock and guilt for not being able to protect his twin sister as he hoped. He had to restrain the urge to get up and confront Viggo on the spot, he was torn between what he could do. His mind was all over the place trying to figure out a way to escape from the hunters and save his siblings. Meanwhile, Viggo could sense the tension in the air as he smirked. "Honestly Hiccup, you have nowhere else to go. You're too far from the village to seek help, you separated yourself from your own dragon, and your entire birth family is in my custody...Not to mention their lives hang on to what you decided."

Hiccup nearly forgot to breathe at that moment when he heard the swords being drawn out and now two more people who were gagged were dragged to kneel before Viggo.

"My brother Ryker is hunting down your nightfury as we speak, and your dragon is the rarest, not to mention, most valuable dragon any man can come in contact with. And you know from past experience that my brother can find that dragon, it's only a matter of time before they run into one another." Viggo chuckled, feeling confident of his victory while Hiccup was scared more than ever. "You have two options, Hiccup Haddock the Third in which we'll both be happy depending on we see this. I can allow you to escape, allowing me and my men to do whatever we please with your mother, brother, sister, and your captured dragons while you try to head back, get a rescue team and somehow rescue them, but by then it would be far too late. However, if you turn yourself in peacefully, you can be assured that your family's lives are spared, along with your dragons being set free, and the hunters never stepping foot on this island again. Sounds like a reasonable trade if I do say so myself. " Viggo stood patiently until he added one more detail. "But you do have a time limit, so you have to make your choice fast Hiccup, otherwise I cannot signal my brother to spare your nightfury."

Hiccup analyzing his options carefully, knowing from experience that Viggo was a man of his word but in his own twisted way. But could he be trusted this time?

"Five..."

 _Oh great, he's counting down after thirty seconds,_ Hiccup could hear the swords tap the ground impatiently. Those hunters were just waiting for him to run away so they can go for the kill.

"Four.."

From what Viggo had said, Hiccup can tell that if he doesn't turn himself in, then there are high chances of the dragon hunters attacking Berk in the near future. He couldn't allow that to happen, not to the village he grew up in, where his friends and his father are.

"Three..."

He couldn't allow Viggo to harm a single hair on Heather or a scale on one of their dragons. Hiccup then remembered that he had given Toothless something earlier that he had completely forgotten about since he had that chilling feeling for Heather's safety. _I'm so glad...I thought ahead of this._

"Two..."

With a heavy sigh, Hiccup shouted. "You don't have to count down anymore Viggo!" He stood up from where he was hiding, much to Viggo's content, his sister's dismay while he could see that Dagur was only pretending to be gagged along with his mother. When Hiccup saw Dagur not tied up, his eyes grew wide in shock, _No...Not Dagur, how could he..._ Deep down, he knew that this was his mother's doing, but regardless, Dagur betrayed them. "I'm here to give myself up to you, now call off your dragon hunter friends and leave our dragons, and my home alone!"

"A wise and noble decision Hiccup Haddock the third," Viggo smiled as he signaled the hunter next to him to call for Ryker. "Our should I say cousin, or better yet...Little brother." He could see that there was no reaction from Hiccup, which he had prepared for.

Then Ryker emerged from the bushes as he reported, "I left the nightfury tied up, it would have been better if we'd just take the nightfury." He grumbled at the last word but Viggo shook his head. "Maybe another time brother, but now we made a deal with Hiccup so we must respect the requirements of that deal," He then looked over at Eydis before turning his eyes towards Hiccup. "I assume from learning about your mother's past, you won't be making the same mistakes and risks she made. Do I make myself clear Hiccup?"

"Crystal," Hiccup growled as Ryker pushed him down to the sand as the other hunters held him down to tie him up and chain his legs. "But you sure have a funny way of welcoming your family."

"We can't take any risks with you on the boat," Viggo explained as Ryker shoved Hiccup to walk alongside Heather as they were being led to the ships by Dagur. "Especially since you have Berserker, _and_ dragon hunter blood flowing through your veins."

"Keep moving!" Ryker shouted as Dagur gave them a harder shove as they sat down on the boats, and were headed to the ships. All Viggo said as they rowed towards the ships. "Trust me, my dear brother and sister, you two are the key to what we dragon hunters have longed for and with a little convincing, I'm sure you'll grow to enjoy the tradition of dragon hunting."

* * *

 _BACK AT BERK..._

"Have you spotted anyone?" Astrid asked her A-Team, but the members shook their head with regret. "Keep looking!" After another three minutes, she heard a shout coming from where Gustav was...

And it was from Haddock household.

"YOU GUYS GOTTA SEE THIS!"

No soon, every dragon rider including Stoick meets at the doors of the house as they entered only to see that the upstairs room was a mess! However, what stood out in the mess was the satchel that just laid in the middle, closed but not entirely. "That's Eydis's," Astrid read the name that was embedded at the side of the satchel as she bent down to open the satchel, reaching her hand to go through it. That was when her eyes widened in shock as she pulled out several arrows. Arrows that were coated with dragon root.

"Aren't those the dragon hunter arrows you guys were telling me about?" Gustav pointed out.

"You don't think that the lad's birth mother had anything to do with the hunters?" Spitelout asked as he inspected one of the arrows. "These look brand new so they couldn't be old."

"And Heather isn't here with Windshear..." Astrid whispered out loud. "Dagur's missing, Eydis is missing...And now Heather."

"Um has anyone else noticed that Hiccup isn't here with Toothless?" Bucket spook up from out of the blue. "Isn't it past sunset, they should be here with us, shouldn't they? Or am I just going crazy again." Everyone stared at him and that was when the realization hit everyone! However, that realization did not show good reactions. After all, Astrid snapped all the arrows she had in her hand, Spitelout was looking behind him to see Stoick's anger being seen as bright as day.

"Spitelout, Gustav, you two are coming with me to search the far south of the forest!" Stoick commanded, he then pointed to Astrid and the other A-Team members. "The rest of you go search the north side! NOW! If you find anything then you'll tell me immediately!"

Without a second to lose, they were all split up to search.

* * *

Meanwhile far beyond Berk in the ocean waters, sailed the dragon hunters ship as Viggo and Ryker led Hiccup and Heather below the deck to be in separate cells while Dagur and Eydis trailed on behind them. That was when Viggo stopped, then turned to his aunt."Eydis, why don't you take Heather to her prison cell? Ryker, Dagur, and I have some business to attend to with Hiccup in the captain's room."

"Of course," Eydis responded as she led Heather to enter the cell while Hiccup was dragged away, neither twin couldn't stop looking back at one another until neither of them could see each other. The doors that led further to the captain's room, otherwise known as the interrogation room were closed, leaving both mother and daughter alone. Once Heather entered her cell, Eydis shut the dragon proof door to it, not meeting her daughter eye to eye as she sighed. "I had no other choice Heather, this was the only way I could have live and be able to protect the three of you again."

"By working with the same dragon hunters who you made that horrible deal with," Heather hissed, turning her back at her mother. "You may think that your words got to Dagur but he's better than this...He couldn't have changed sides that fast. You're the real traitor! And to think I was actually considering the fact that you really have changed..."

"Heather, please let me explain," Eydis begged.

"And why would I do that?!"

"Because none of this is what you think it is," Her mother began, grabbing some of her attention. "It's all part of my plan..."

Heather was silent for a moment, but a part of her couldn't turn down an explanation her mother might have. "Alright...I'm listening."

"Thank you."

 _MEANWHILE..._

"I assume you've read about the past history about your mother," Viggo began as he sat down at the front table with Hiccup tied to a chair while Dagur and Ryker stood beside him. "And that you knew your true relationship between Dagur and Heather." When Hiccup said nothing but remain stoic, Viggo had his answer. "As I thought, and I can only imagine your surprise when you found out that everything you ever knew was a lie and that your very own mother would give you up just for the sake of her freedom."

"But doesn't it strike as odd when your mother suddenly wanted to prevent my father from getting his hands on you and Heather?" Viggo asked, his hands were folded as he gave Hiccup a stern face. "I'm going to need you to answer."

"Sure it was odd, but then again, everything in my life is odd or crazy, so I'm used to that. I mean one minute I'm a happy one legged viking and next thing you know I'm stuck here having a talk with psychopaths who one of them has terrible anger issues." Hiccup answered, clearly getting on Ryker's nerves already. If it wasn't for Viggo, Ryker might have attacked Hiccup by now!

"Can't argue with that, but that's why we're here right now," Viggo continued as he stood up, grabbed a box, and placed it on the table only for the box to be a Maces and Talons game board, but with an old piece of paper on top of it. "For me to tell you the missing details of the past that led to this fateful day."

"I wouldn't say fateful, more like another bad day," Hiccup sarcastically responded. "Depending on how crazy this gets."

"You can say all the sarcastic remarks you want," Viggo smirked, "But it won't help you escape, nor will it stop me from sharing this truth that my father has told me. Surely your mother never shared her knowledge as to what destiny of those birthmarks of yours. And keep in mind that if you don't cooperate with me in this talk, then your sister will be losing more than her adopted home island."

Hiccup sighed, he had to protect Heather at all cost, even if it means having to go through Viggo's mind games and more dangerous information about his past. "I'm listening..."

"Wonderful, now let's start at that night your mother made that deal..."

* * *

 **End of chapter**


	27. Three Destinies, Two False Ones

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school coming soon, two chapters a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"As you three already know, your mother made a deal with my father which was that she'll offer her two youngest offspring to him in exchange for her life and freedom to marry your father." Viggo began, from how silent and stern Hiccup was, he knew that no matter what the situation was, that was still a cruel fate given to two unborn children. "Quite unfortunate to have yours and Heather's fates sealed just like that, but what your mother later discovered was the truth to why my father has an interest in having the two of you." He suddenly stopped, looking up at Dagur, until he addressed him with a cough. "Dagur, I presume your mother told you the truth, so if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to your little brother without your presence. "

Dagur flinched at the mention as he shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them and shrugged while leaving as the hunters from outside led him out. "Alright fine! I'll go get my weapons, and skills ready until I'm called back here. It'd be best if I left anyway so I won't attack my brother if I heard that truth again, it's revolting to think that after all this time that things would come to this.." Before he left, he shot Hiccup a cold glare until the door was completely shut. That cold glare was the one Hiccup recalled getting during those years of facing off the derange lunatic when they were arch enemies. One fighting for the blood of a nightfury along with the glory of conquering Berk, the other fighting to protect his dragon and home. A part of Hiccup wanted to believe that maybe Dagur was acting, that maybe he was playing along as a part of some derange plan, but another part of him which knew that cold glare, was telling him otherwise.

Viggo chuckled a bit, earning back Hiccup's attention. "Your older brother is quite the person who can be a useful puppet at times. After all, his childhood was not one to be looked back upon with smiles."

"What did you have our mom tell him!?" Hiccup finally whispered, feeling uncontrolled anger boil within him. "What have you done to Dagur!?"

"We haven't done anything but mold up his mind a bit," Ryker answered, his eyes staying clear from Hiccup. "All we did was tell your mother to tell him the truth but with a few facts mixed up here and there, probably some exaggerated than how they originally should have been. For all he knows, he is doing these actions in order to protect himself from any more harm and preventing his siblings from betraying him."

"Betray him?" Hiccup gasped, his teeth then clenched. "Heather and l would never betray him!"

"Oh but you both have on several occasions," Viggo replied as he stood up. "According to your mother, you both pretended to join his side in hopes of re-capturing him, you lied to him about Berk still fighting with dragons, and you both don't trust him enough to train his very own dragon. Well, I can see why, though, he is a deranged lunatic. He did try to kill you several times."

"Well isn't that lovely," Ryker laughed, finally looking Hiccup on the eye. "I guess betrayal runs in the family."

"Are you going to keep trying to manipulate me into working with you or are you going to tell me this so-called truth you keep talking about!" Hiccup snapped.

"But of course Hiccup Haddock," Viggo clapped his hands together as he sat back down. "You see, part of the reason as to why you and your twin sister were wanted in the exchange has something to do with your dragon birthmarks. Dagur has the skrill, Heather has the razorwhip, and you obviously have a nightfury mark. Now as insane as this might sound, but isn't it quite ironic that the two of you are the riders of the dragons that the marks are shaped as?"

"Nope, it could just be a coincidence," Hiccup answered, until Ryker whacked the back of his head, then revealed the nightfury mark to Viggo. "So where are you getting at this?"

"Many years ago, before the dragon hunters came to Berserker Island, my father discovered an ancient prophecy that had spoken about your birthmarks, and what destinies you three have been given the minute you were born," Viggo explained, he got up to get an old wooden chest that was safely hidden on one bookshelves as he sat back down to open and then pull out an old piece of parchment. "Father wrote down that prophecy so many times, that he intentionally left one for your mother to find and try to prevent it but as you can tell, that did not work ver well for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you read it then, then I can explain how we twisted this truth to Dagur so he could be my soldier once more." Viggo placed the paper in front of Hiccup so he could read it:

 ** _A destiny of the three dragon bearers_**

 ** _The lightning terror, the razor tailed winds, the unholy offspring_**

 ** _Two brothers, a sister_**

 ** _The eldest brother who battles the sanity and insanity_**

 ** _The others twins who have parted ways at birth_**

 ** _Twin sister rider of the razors, forever she feels alone and lost_**

 ** _Twin brother rider of plasma, bringer of peace who unites two worlds_**

 ** _Older brother the rider of boulders, a wandering battle within_**

 ** _Apart they are strong but weak to enemy eyes_**

 ** _Older brother alone may stand against armadas, but can never fully be satisfied with himself_**

 ** _Twin brother and sister together may conquer lands and unlock hidden secrets, but they can never be at peace with themselves_**

 ** _If raised from darkness, mankind shall fall_**

 ** _But together as three, raised from the light, they wield power to preserve the lands of peace from darkness_**

 ** _Peace and prosperity for both man and dragons_**

 ** _As they vanquish all evil who threaten those lands_**

 ** _For when they stand united, the era of Grim will cease_**

 ** _But be warned, for if they stand against one another_**

 ** _Peace and Prosperity may not be achieved as quickly as hoped_**

 ** _Twin Sister may loose all hope in elder brother_**

 ** _Elder brother may seek the blood of his younger brother_**

 ** _Twin Brother may begin to be lost in his battle of right or wrong_**

 ** _If bond is never mended_**

 ** _Then the era of Grim is reborn_**

 ** _The traitorous one shall meet the end_**

 ** _When brother and brother battle for the sake of their beliefs_**

 ** _For one of them shall be wrong_**

 ** _The victor is who shall lead the lands_**

 ** _And determine if life will be of Peace or of War_**

Hiccup was utterly speechless when he finished reading the prophecy, if he read this three years ago then he would have laughed, thinking that it was some sick joke. But he just read it now, when nearly half of what that prophecy said has already come true! Then it suddenly dawned upon him. "Tell me Viggo..." Hiccup whispered, looking at said viking dead in the eyes. "What the hell did you tell Dagur that made him turn out this way? And what is _Eydis_ telling Heather right now?"

"Clever boy...I'll give him that," Ryker commented.

* * *

"No way..." Heather gasped, not even realizing that she stepped back to the wall of her cell. "That can't be true, please tell me there's a way to avoid this! I don't believe you!" She punched the wall out of rage. "Hiccup will never go down that path! He's not the person to ever do that!"

"I know it's hard Heather," Eydis whispered as she gave Heather a sad smile. "That was why I had to go through with my decision and separate Hiccup from you and Dagur. His anger can consume him, and lead him down the path that could begin the never ending bloodshed. The hunters want to make sure that happens but as your mother, I cannot allow that to happen."

"Then why did you have Dagur turn us in, why did you give betray us and turn us in? And to the very people who stand in between the fate of the archipelago?" Heather asked, all this information she has heard was confusing her mind. _Hiccup will never turn evil...He'll never work for the hunters! There has to be a mistake!_ However, her mother's words of the truth were tunneling own her mind repeatedly, minute by minute:

 _"_ _A destiny of the three dragon bearers_

 _The lightning terror, the razor tailed winds, the unholy offspring_

 _Two brothers, a sister_

 _The eldest brother who battles the sanity and insanity_

 _The others twins who have parted ways at birth_

 _Twin sister rider of the razors, forever she feels alone and lost_

 _Twin brother rider of plasma, bringer of peace who unites two worlds_

 _Older brother the rider of boulders, a wandering battle within_

 _A fateful exchange of two heirs_

 _One of light and one of darkness_

 _The bringer of peace, in a masquerade of his morals_

 _Imprisoning the inner wrath that shall flourish and consume his very being_

 _With the aid of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself_

 _They shall fall into the hands of darkness_

 _Betraying his blood family for his island of traitors_

 _Make an attempt to force twin sister to join him, for her choice shall determine his power_

 _Not long later, he is a traitor to those traitors_

 _Leading the era of Grim_

 _Without hesitation to kill elder brother and twin sister_

 _If he is united with the brothers of darkness_

 _Then fate of the lands shall be forever in bloody war_

 _Unless elder brother and twin brother duel a_ _battle for the sake of their beliefs_

 _For one of them shall be wrong_

 _The victor is who shall lead the lands_

 _And determine if life will be of Peace or of War_

 _But be warned, for if one of them perish_

 _So shall the bond of the dragon bearers_

"Heather, I knew that even if I hadn't done what I did now," Eydis answered, interrupting Heather's thoughts. "The Grimborns would still have recognized Hiccup as the child of darkness from the prophecy! And you know that they have faced one another more than once!"

"But Hiccup didn't have a choice," Heather shook her head. "Hiccup's fighting the hunters to defend the dragons."

"But Hiccup has unleashed his inner fury that you never thought he had," Eydis countered. Now that brought the memories of Hiccup's rage against Berk to Heather's mind. "Listen, Heather, Dagur is only playing along. I told him the prophecy, and as much as he hates having to fight his own brother...This battle has to be done, not for the sake of the archipelago but for Hiccup's sake. It's up to Dagur to defeat Hiccup, but without having to kill him of course. You just have to put your faith in him."

Heather was speechless, but half of the prophecy was already true! It was clearly obvious that Hiccup was a peacekeeper who technically brought together the viking world and dragon world together in harmony. Not to mention that he is riding a nightfury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! Those sudden scenes where she saw Hiccup unveil rage she could never imagine him having! With a heavy sigh, she nodded in defeat, everything that has happened just proves that the prophecy will come true! "If this fight between them will stop Hiccup from going down the wrong path, then do what you have to do."

"Don't worry Heather, everything will be alright," Eydis reassured, then whispered. "I must go see if Dagur is ready, I'll come see you when everything is sorted out." With that, Eydis walked away to avoid suspicions as she headed up the docks, where she saw Dagur up by the steering wheel, practicing his sword fighting techniques. Only then, she revealed a grim smile as her thoughts trailed into her dark ones. _Foolish daughter, you may believe that Dagur won't kill Hiccup...But in order to ensure that the Grimborns will be able to go on their traditional ways and that I'll finally be left at peace, elder brother will have to kill the traitorous twin brother who has gone against the hunter ways. Along with killing the ones who the traitor has convinced to become his followers, like his sister..._

"Dagur!" She called out, as she went forward toward him as she took the sword from him gently. "Are you ready?"

"My skills are, but I'm not sure my conscious is ready for any of this," Dagur whispered, looking away from her. "I know that you told me that in order to prevent Hiccup from turning evil, then betraying everyone, and forcing my sister to join him..." His teeth clenched as he threw one of his daggers to hit the floor. "I'll have to be the one to kill him...But at the same time...I can't...I-I can't do it!"

Eydis pulled him into a gentle embrace as she whispered in a soothing voice. "I know...I know... This is a heavy burden for both you and Heather, but remember my son that you're doing this for Hiccup. You're freeing him from this cruel destiny, I know that if he'd want you to do this."

"...You're right..." Dagur sighed, grabbing ahold of the sword once again. "This is for his own good...But also for my good...Just like our father."

* * *

"So for all Dagur knows, he's going to kill you for the sake of his mental state and sanity...While Heather thinks that he is preventing you from going into an evil path," Viggo nearly finished explaining. 'But of course, only you know the truth, and so you and Dagur will have to battle one another."

"You're doing this to break our bond...Aren't you?" Hiccup concluded, "I'll have you know Viggo, I won't fight Dagur! Never in a million years!"

At that point, Ryker pointed his end of his sword an inch too close to Hiccup's neck. "Not even if it'll not only spare both their lives but possibly let them go from being prisoners of this ship this time! Because we can easily kill your twin sister right in front of you, better yet allow Dagur to do the job himself... What do you say to that?"

"No, you wouldn't!" Hiccup gasped, but from the look of Viggo's and Ryker's eyes, they were serious with their threats. They would allow such a tragedy to occur!

"I almost forgot to mention that if you loose, then we'll still get Dagur to kill Heather," Viggo added, much to Hiccup's despair. "But if you win this fight, then the two of you can go free _with_ the Dragon Eye, unfortunately for Dagur, he'll have to stay since he already broke your trust with him." Hiccup was dead quiet, he couldn't allow his family to get hurt, and if he won then he might have a chance to rescue the dragons at the same time. You could say that this battle really does determine life or death.

With deep regret in his voice, but also hidden anger, Hiccup gave his answer. "When is this battle?"

He knew that this time, luck has run out of ways to save him from this.

* * *

 **End of chapter, so yeah, so many different prophecies, and the only correct on was Viggo's.**

 **So see ya next update**


	28. A Hiccup's Clue

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school coming soon, at least one chapter a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Angry was an understatement to how Stoick was feeling now.

The moment he saw the signal fire light up the sky, he led his team flying straight toward the spot as fast they could but what they saw was not a clue, it was the answer to almost all their questions! When they landed they found themselves in a smaller cover but they did find small broken pieces of a hunter's bow, but that only began to stir his anger. What really engaged his full emotions was when Astrid found a crime scene just near the beach, and two dragons.

Toothless and Windshear!

The minute they released the two dragons from their restraints, Toothless was already desperately trying to tell a message which no one could understand until he managed to throw his rider's satchel on the ground to open it. There was a note that was quickly written but it was enough to be read, if only Hiccup wasn't an intelligent hiccup who can write riddles as difficult as Hamish the second! The note was read as this:

 **Help, without the numbers, it's says the opposite for everyone**

 **Eydis is a kind and wise mother who is number one**

 **Heather is doing okay despite having two brothers**

 **I'm currently working at the forge with Gobber on three axes**

 **Dagur is there with me so no worries because he is working on four more axes**

 **Snotlout will never be the heir of Berk never in five million years**

 **We're six dragon riders, not hunters**

 **It is lovely to tell this tale, take your time walking back**

 **My family and I are with Toothless and won't be back in seven days**

 **Windshear is the one who will stay behind with six Vikings**

 **So that's that, my siblings and I are going to follow her home in eleven seconds**

 **Get five yaks and our twelve sheep will be on their scent**

 **This will be an easy task, so be as reckless as you could be**

"I don't get it?" Gustav commented the moment everyone finished reading the note as he scratched his helmet from confusion. "Hiccup's saying that he's fine but we all know that it's not true."

"This sounds like one of Hamish's treasure riddles," Spitelout grumbled as he slapped his forehead. He shook just thinking about the day when he decided to go after that treasure alone when he was a boy, he was lucky he made it back alive and getting punished for three years!"Does the lad want to get rescued or not? And what does all this nonsense mean especially the Snotlout and the reckless part"

"I think he wrote the message like this just in case if his kidnappers found it, they won't be able to read it," Astrid suspected as the inspected the note. "Besides, all we know that the dragon hunters have something to do with all this that's happening!" _If only I had Hiccup's brain then it wouldn't be so hard to decipher this note!_ After many attempts to try to figure out what was the meaning of the not, she sighed in frustration. _Ugh_ , _Spitelout's right for a change! Does he want to be rescued or not?! I don't what he's trying to tell us! He solved those clues like it was a piece of cake, and based on what he told me, only a hiccup could solve those riddles! Wait, a hiccup..._

"Think Stoick, think," Said chief kept whispering to himself as he tried to understand what his son wrote down. _This is written exactly the way Hamish the Second wrote his treasure riddles! And when Hiccup solved them all in one afternoon, he found out that Hamish the Second was a hiccup...A hiccup..._ "A hiccup of course!" Both Astrid and Stoick bellowed so loud that it startled everyone else who stared back at them in confusion. "We've been thinking about this the wrong way,

"We've been thinking about this the wrong way," Astrid explained as she took a closer look at the message. "We gotta think like Hiccup if we want to decode this message!"

"But we already tried that but we still don't get it," Gustav groaned.

"I know that, but none of you really knows Hiccup or had to live with him for a long period of time," Astrid continued as she looked down to read, asking herself about what Hiccup could have been thinking in that crazy brain of his when he wrote this down. That was when she noticed how the first line was a little different from the rest, especially what it said, making her wonder what he meant by 'it's opposite for everyone'. Until she saw that 'everyone' had a number written which was one, not to mention that the rest of the lines had a number but some without which she should assume that she'd had to do the opposite of what it's saying! _Those numbers must be him telling us to only pay attention to the word in the position of the number!_ She took out a piece of paper from the satchel and a charcoal to begin to write the message while everyone was looking behind her. At last, she jumped up with joy, "I GOT IT!" She proceeded to explain to everyone else what she just found out.

"Look the lines that have a number written are telling us which word we have to decipher and the lines without the numbers we have to understand them as the opposite meaning!" She held up the paper which she read what she deciphered. "So using that, Hiccup wrote, 'Help, Eydis is working with the hunters.' the other line is telling us that we must be quick then, 'Toothless, Windshear follow our trail,' which means we gotta use Toothless and Windshear to find them and for the last line we have to understand it in its opposite meaning which is that this will be a hard task so we have to be careful!"

 _That's my future daughter-and-law,_ Stoick thought for a millisecond until his mood turned to fury when he learned that Eydis was a part of this kidnapping! "Well, you all heard the lass! Astrid, you and I will go take Toothless and Windshear to find those hunters," He then pointed to the rest of the A-Team. "The rest of you stay here and protect the village while we're gone."

"YES SIR!"

With that, Astrid mounted on Toothless to control the stir-up as the two Vikings, and four dragons took off to the sea to fly as fast they could in hopes to save Hiccup, Dagur, and Heather.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't in a good mood, well it figures. It's not every day your own mother and brother betrays you then have your enemy threaten you to fight that brother and not to lose or else his twin sister will get killed. He was locked in a separate cell far from Heather and Dagur, with no one there for him to speak to except for his thoughts. Viggo made sure Hiccup's hands were tied together while he waited for someone to come escort him to the top deck to have the fight that is scheduled to take place any moment now since it's only been a half hour waiting. "Can't say they're not a disorganized bunch of lunatics." He whispered to himself.

"Another twenty minutes!"

He wasn't startled by that announcement since he was hearing that every ten minutes! _I'm going to be fighting Dagur in a life or death match...After all these years of peace treaties, small battles, chasing him down out of the archipelago, finding his sister, finding out that I'm his real brother...Then making peace with one another only for him to stab us in the back. In this case, it might be literally._ He didn't know what to make of this, he knew that Dagur was doing this because of the lies he was fed, in fact, he doesn't care if he gets hurt, it's Heather he's worried about. He was sure that Dagur would never harm Heather, not ever! He could tell that night has already fallen, and so did a small memory that seemed to be one of the rare moments when he witnessed Dagur acting the opposite of deranged. In fact, when he thought about this memory now, Hiccup now realized that during that time, Dagur was trying to bond with him, as brothers...

 _Flashback_

 _"Dagur this is crazy!" Four-year-old Hiccup whimpered as he held on to the tip of the tree while Dagur was holding on to the tip of the tree just across from his. "I can't jump the way you just did...I know I'm gonna fall and then daddy is gonna get mad at yours and then they'll end up not signing the treaty and then...Then.."_

 _"Whoa, whoa, calm down Hiccup," Dagur soothed, couldn't help but laugh a bit at how intelligent his brother is despite his age. "You're not gonna fall and even if you do miss I'll be here to catch you! Nothing is gonna stop the treaty from being signed, both our dads know that." Hiccup trembled as he saw the reassurance in Dagur's face as the older boy continued. "You can do it Hiccup, trust me. I promise I will never let you fall..." He saw his little brother considering to try but only to hug the tree top tighter and shake his head._

 _"No, I can't. It's like what they tell me, I'm useless!" Hiccup shook his head, trying to hold in his tears. "I'm too weak to be able to make a jump like that!"_

 _"Hey! Listen to me Hiccup!" Dagur reassured, trying to hold in his anger from what he's hearing. "You're not useless! You're not weak! And you can make that jump! Just do it, just breathe in and out, ignore the ground and look at me and this tree! Nothing else. On the count of three okay?" Despite his fear filling up, Hiccup sniffled but then he nodded as he prepared to jump._

 _"One..."_

 _Hiccup took a deep breath in then released it as he narrowed his eyes to focus on the next tree top._

 _"Two..."_

 _Dagur nodded in order to keep his brother calm, he could sense that he was terrified but he knew he could help him._

 _"THREE! JUMP!"_

 _Hiccup finally jumped, feeling the slight wind through his hair which gave him this unexplainable feeling that he couldn't describe. However, that moment was short-lived when he grabbed one of the branches of the tree Dagur was holding on to. Both boys shared a smile of success on their faces until the branch Hiccup was holding on to snapped! The moment it snapped, it broke in half which resulted in Hiccup to fall as his eyes were wide open in fear. "HICCUP!" Dagur wasted no time to climb as fast as he could down the tree then crawled to a strong branch which Hiccup will pass by in a few seconds, his speed was faster than a speed stinger! Without hesitation, he managed to grab Hiccup's hand just in time and pulled him up. "GOT YA!"_

 _Hiccup was trembling and trying to breathe as he still looked afraid at what he just went through as Dagur tried to comfort him. "Hey it's okay, you're okay! I got you, see I promised to catch you if you fell! But that was the stupid branch's fault. You did good Hiccup, please say something."_

 _Out of nowhere, Hiccup embraced Dagur tightly as he began to sob. All Dagur could do was return the embrace as he patted his younger brother's head, whispering in a calm voice. "It's okay Hiccup...You didn't fall too far, and you were pretty brave to be able to jump...It's safe, though, you're safe with your big brother here..."_

 _"What?" Hiccup looked up at Dagur with a confused face as his tears were drying up slowly_

 _Dagur suddenly realized that he accidently said too much! "I-I'm sorry, what I mean was-_

 _"You meant brother at arms, right?" Hiccup asked, much to Dagur's relief._

 _"Y-Yeah, brothers at arms! That's it!"_

 _"Hey, Dagur..."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _Hiccup was hesitant but he asked his question anyway. "Don't you get sick of me? I'm small and useless after all. I can't even jump from trees without being a coward about it.."_

 _Dagur held his young brother as close as he could. "I'm never gonna get sick of you. You may be small but you're not useless, I mean you're the smartest and most talented kid around! And believe me, when I tell you this, when I was trying to jump trees for the first time, I kept falling so many times...Just make sure you don't tell anyone that."_

 _"Okay brother," Hiccup nodded, not realizing how much that meant to Dagur, who was hiding his tears of joy. "If you say so."_

 _"I know so! Just you wait my brother, we'll be the greatest chiefs this archipelago has ever seen!" The two boys spent the rest of that afternoon watching the sky from that branch they sat on until they watched the sunset and when Hiccup fell asleep on Dagur's lap. Which led to Dagur carrying him down the tree and back to the village._

 _End Flashback_

"Brothers at arms," Hiccup mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I was that gullible and oblivious to what Dagur really meant that day."

* * *

 **End of chapter guys see ya next time**


	29. Big Brother Vs Twin Brother

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school and tests, at least one chapter a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"It's time for the fight of the century Hiccup Haddock," Ryker grinned as he banged his sword against the dragon proof cell bars, not catching the prisoner by surprise much to his disappointment. But the cold glare he received was got him grinning as he unlocked the doors and shoved Hiccup out of the cell. "Knock him dead." Hiccup followed Ryker through the ship as they made their way up to the upper deck, he was doing his best to avoid any eye contact with the elder Grimborn brother.

They were both in silence, Ryker then whispered, "Remember that Heather's life and freedom are depending on your ability to win this fight. The Dragon Eye is just a bonus."

At last, Hiccup finally broke his silence. "You are really going to do anything to make sure you break our bond so you and your brother can continue your tradition of dragon hunting...Getting rid of one of us is just a bonus for you, right?" Ryker could punch Hiccup right now, but he wasn't going to do that especially when he just watch him suffer in any minute now.

"You know Haddock, if you weren't very fond of dragons, then we would have turned out to be great cousins...Or brothers," Ryker began as Hiccup looked at the hunter skeptically. "You know, if you want to avoid all this fight to the death nonsense, all you have to do is join us and forget about your old life. You and Heather can fulfill the deal, you can make the last call and just turn yourselves over to us and consider us your real family. Then live your lives as the dragon hunters you were born to be and we can forget all the mishaps we had between us." He smiled at Hiccup, hoping for the teen to agree to these terms just like how Eydis has done all those years ago in the past. He waited for the answer...

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere and out of place, Hiccup began to laugh.

He was laughing so hard that if his hands weren't bound together, he would have used them to hold his stomach. Ryker was completely caught off guard from the laughing that he even had his sword out in case this wasn't some kind of method of escape. However, once Hiccup finally caught his breath from the laughing, he gave Ryker his answer. "I'm going on a limb here and assume that Viggo came up with this deal and not assume that you're an idiot because there is no way in Valhalla that I'll leave behind my family to a life of hunting dragons. I won't resort to a cheap deal to get myself out of this mess, I only have my useless luck that might not be much help so yeah I rather have a fair fight than an unfair one. You and Viggo have to think twice before you try to throw something like that at me, you don't know anything about me or the people important to me."

"Bad choice," Ryker growled as he pushed Hiccup forward to keep walking. "We may not know much about you or your friends, but you don't know the full potential of Viggo's mind. Your fates have been sealed the minute you read that legend!"

"Our lives have nothing to do with that legend," Hiccup countered, "Our lives are not controlled by fate, we make those decisions for ourselves! We're not going to be puppets of fate if anything I'm fighting this battle to show Dagur the truth..." With that, they were in silence.

Not far from where they were, Viggo was standing beside Dagur as they waited for Hiccup. "Beautiful evening isn't it. Just hours away from the crack of dawn," Viggo commented as Dagur remained silent. "Are you ready to free your brother from this world and cleanse the archipelago of his followers? It is a tough decision for a brother to make."

"It's not like I have any other choice," Dagur sighed, until he asked, "But why are you doing this? If we don't kill Hiccup, then you and your dragon hunters would be able to have the power to be the successful, and richest people in the archipelago or even rule the world if you want to!"

"My brother and I are just men on business, we have no desires to rule the world like some people," Viggo answered in his usual calm tone. "Besides, that would only make our lives too easy and dull, besides if someone as dark as Hiccup became my ally, it would only be a matter of time before he turned on me. Rather be safe than sorry...Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, you're right..." Dagur sighed once more.

"HICCUP HADDOCK HAS ARRIVED!"

 _I really hope you're right..._ His thoughts wanted this to end as he looked down at his sword then looked up to see Ryker untie the knots that tied his brother's hands together. His eyes narrowed down at his target the moment he saw the sword handed to Hiccup. Unbeknownst to him, the same pain of the heavy burden he had to carry, was also carried by Hiccup.

 _MEANWHILE..._

"Mom, why can't I see the fight? If I'm there then there's a better chance of saving Hiccup with both me and Dagur talking sense into him without the violence," Heather groaned as her mother stood next to the cell when she arrived just a few moments ago.

"That may be true Heather, but the prophecy clearly states that it's a battle between those two," Eydis explained, her eyes not wanting to meet her daughter's. "If you were to interfere, you might make things worse than better. What if Hiccup held you hostage or use the two of you against one another? He is a smart lad who could outsmart anyone, and if anyone who is even close to outsmarting him it's Viggo." Heather was silent at that answer, seeing how that might true but she knew Hiccup, and he would never do a dirty trick like that.

"Is this what we have to resort to? Relying on the enemy to save us, and allow fate to decide what will become of us?" Heather questioned, unsure if she was talking to her mother or to herself. "Hiccup, Dagur, and I are humans too...We didn't want this to happen, why isn't there anyone to stop this..."

"You just have to let fate save you," Was all Eydis answered in silence, unaware that Heather was eyeing on the keys hanging on her belt. _Maybe you would, but I won't let fate end this bond with violence._

 _BACK UP DECK..._

"The rules are simple, only weapons you should have are your given shields and swords. You may use anything on the deck to your advantage, but the winner is determined the moment one of you surrenders or if one of you is defeated!" Viggo announced as he and Ryker stood at the higher level of the deck as they looked down at the main deck, where Hiccup and Dagur stood at different ends of the ship. Nothing was moved from the decks, just the men as they cheered on from where the Grimborn brothers were. "You both must circle one another until I give the signal for the two of you to engage."

Dagur and Hiccup were cautiously circling, holding their swords up as their eyes glared coldly at one another while their inner consciouses were screaming at them to stop the madness.

 _I don't want this..._ Hiccup's mind cried out.

 _But this is the only way..._ Dagur tried to reassure himself.

 _I have to do it...For their sake..._ Their minds both agreed.

"BEGIN!"

Swallowing their fears, and holding back their tears, they ran forward and just like old times, Dagur cried out in his old derange battle cry. He was also the first one who swung his sword down but it was blocked just in time when Hiccup raised his shield up. It wasn't as effective as his own shield but this one would have to do. However, Dagur's eyes were scanning for an opening so he could use his sword to go for a quick kill but Hiccup used the strength he had and the shield to shove Dagur away several feet.

"Dagur! We don't have to do this!" He began, not sure he started the conversation like that but that grabbed Dagur's attention in a way he didn't want it to get grabbed.

"Oh really and why?" Dagur hissed as he tried to land another blow on Hiccup but the younger brother dodged it and rolled on his shield to stay a safe distance away from him. "So you can stab me on the back? Join the hunters? Turn against your family? I won't let you ruin what we have brother!" He sprinted to where Hiccup was and slammed his shield to pin him down the way he did that night at dragon island. "I won't let you destroy yours and our future!"

 _"I just wanted my family back, I wasn't thinking about how it'll affect everyone. I didn't know that this would have affected Heather and especially you._ _I may be a little angry with Stoick for taking you away but after everything, I can see why you still trust him when you did. I know I'm the last person on earth you'd want to talk to but I'm very sorry for what I've done Hiccup, I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know that Stoick truly cared about you all those years. I didn't know what was really happening. I was a fool to do the things I did. I filled your head with exaggeration and now you're lost and confused, all because of me. You can hate me and never see me for the rest of your life but please forgive your stupid foolish brother."_

"I'm not going to ruin the future!" Hiccup tried to reassure him as he used his front legs to kick the shield up, putting Dagur in a state of shock while giving him enough time to stand up. However, Dagur recovered fast enough to swing his sword again but only to be blocked by the sword Hiccup was holding. Their swords collided with a loud BANG as each one try to overpower the other with their strength. "I'll never join the dragon hunters even if it costs me my life!"

" _It really doesn't matter Hiccup, whether you choose to leave or not it's really up to you...The both of you. And remember that your mother returned to also earn your trust so if she doesn't then you can stay but if she does then that's when the real trouble in deciding starts. However, no matter where you go, Berk will always be your home as well as you two will still be twins and Dagur's younger siblings."_

"You say that now Hiccup," Dagur growled as they jumped back only to clash their swords once more. "But you will, the future can't be changed when it's written down in a prophecy!" At that moment, he let his guard down only a moment that was enough for Hiccup's sword to overpower his and swung it across the deck. Hiccup didn't want to continue this fight, he knew the truth and he had to find someway to tell Dagur without giving it away to Viggo or Ryker! Dagur, on the other hand, didn't worry too much about having only a shield since he used it to try to hit Hiccup on the head, which was avoided by his own shield. Dagur then made a high kick which Hiccup had to lean back to avoid but the kick did manage to separate his sword from his hand. As the sword flew to one of the walls of the ship, Hiccup made a dive for it, unaware that this decision will be his downfall!

Dagur took this opportunity to get on top of a crate and then jump right on top of Hiccup as they rolled on the floor until Dagur finally grabbed Hiccup by the collar and pinned him to the wall of the ship with great force. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as he wrapped both his hands around Hiccup's neck, beginning to choke him!

 _"No way.." Dagur gasped from this realization. "He knew...Viggo somehow knew about the deal his father made and he's after you two.." He then turned to his siblings as he held them close to him as tight as he could. "HE'S NOT GETTING HIS HANDS ON EITHER OF YOU! I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU GET TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"_

He didn't have time to grab a sword to make the death quick and painless but choking his brother to death seemed to be the only option in his mind. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ _I'm sorry,_ _I'm sorry,_ _I'm so sorry,_ _I'm sorry,_ _I'm sorry!_ His mind screamed in pain as he watched Hiccup struggling to breathe and trying to get his hands off his neck. Despite running out of what little air he has, Hiccup managed to choke out a bit of what he wanted to communicate with his brother in a whisper. "I...Won't...I will never...Betray you guys...Dagur think for yourself! ...Don't let Viggo...Control you...Again...We trust...You..."

 _"But we're here with you now Dagur. Sure we were raised from different tribes, different families but that doesn't change the fact that we're brothers and sister. We'll stand with you until the end."_

 _"I promise you Dagur, we trust you with our lives."_

"...They lied to you...Dagur...Brother..." Hiccup coughed, but Dagur couldn't stop now, he was convinced that he had to kill his brother in order to save him. "...Don't...Trust them...Listen to your...Conscious..."

"I am Hiccup," Dagur finally spoke, giving Hiccup some shade of hope until he felt more pressure being pressed on his neck! "It's telling me to end you right here! Right now! NOW DIE CHILD OF DARKNESS!"

 _I'm sorry...I didn't want to do this..._ Hiccup closed his eyes and with as much remaining strength he had, his hand tightened into a strong fist and without hesitation he punched Dagur's face, which caught him off guard enough to release a little of his grip long enough for Hiccup to finally reach for the nearby shield that was on the ground. With that shield, he swung it to Dagur's face without warning which hit him so hard that Dagur released his death grip on him because he was screaming from the pain he received. Taking ten seconds to cough and breathe in his lost air, Hiccup rushed and managed to grab his sword which had to block the shield that was being thrown back to him.

Hiccup ducked and then swung his right leg to cause Dagur to fall on his face as the sword was used to pin his clothes to the floor. "I don't want to hurt you Dagur," Hiccup whispered, practically pleading for his brother to snap out of this rage. "The legend you read is wrong."

"Well it's such a shame brother," Dagur chuckled, pulled the sword out and getting up to grab Hiccup but only to be punched back. "Because you have to hurt me, and I want to hurt you!"

* * *

 **End of chapter guys, see ya next time.**

 **BTW, there is a probability that I could update tomorrow or on Thursday so cross your fingers for that.**


	30. A Bitter Defeat

**new chapter guys! yes this was a fast update for once but don't get used to this**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school and tests, at least one chapter a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Heather could hear the fight going up above her, it didn't sound very reassuring especially the crashing, and muffled screams. Her mother wasn't paying attention to her right now, just to the ceiling where the battle was happening, the keys to unlocking the cell was on her belt. Heather looked around the area, only seeing a bucket, and a broom; the world's greatest weapons up to this point now.

 _It's now or never Heather..._

 _MEANWHILE_

Hiccup and Dagur were on a hand to hand combat which had a clear disadvantage for the younger brother since he was a hiccup and Dagur had more muscle. They were engaged in their fight, Hiccup was trying to talk sense into Dagur but this man he was fighting wasn't his brother now, instead he is fighting a deranged lunatic. He suddenly felt his anger beginning to boil in his veins, his mind whispering thoughts and ideas like a plaque. **_Go on Hiccup, Dagur is gone now! He wants to kill you, so make him happy and give him the fight he wants. Remember that you have berserker blood flowing inside you, so it is only natural if you unleash that anger and take it out on Dagur. All you have to do is release your berserker side and kill big brother...Plus...You're doing this for Heather's sake._**

 _Kill?_ He asked himself as he dodged the approaching punch Dagur tried to throw. _Will killing Dagur really put an end to all this madness? **Of course, berserkers are known for killing their own, if Dagur could kill our birth father and he is willing to kill both you and Heather, then it only stands to reason for you to have the last laugh.**_ Hiccup mentally shook his head in disapproval to the logic his dark conscious is asking him to follow. But _that wouldn't be right, killing him would make me worse than him.._ _ **.Sure we could be a good sport and try to talk some sense to him and then we'll be seeing our adopted mother, aunt, and birth father in Valhalla! Your brother is gone Hiccup! Viggo has won once again and he will continue to win if you don't handle the problem in front of you!** But Dagur isn't the problem..._

 _ **He's a traitor...**_

 _He's family..._

 ** _He plans to kill Heather once he's done with you._**

 _No, he wouldn't!_

 ** _Can you honestly tell yourself that?_**

"EYES AND MIND ON YOUR OPPONENT BROTHER! ESPECIALLY IF THAT OPPONENT IS ME!" Dagur shouted as they continue to throw and block their punches to the point that they were shoving each other to the floor. "You of all people should know that you can never beat me in a fight!" With that, Dagur managed to punch Hiccup's left check, causing him to fall back. However, despite the little blood that dripped from his lip, Hiccup managed to get up on his feet-er -foot at the same time until Dagur lifted him up from the collar then shoved him to the wall.

Hiccup could feel his head spin when it hit the wall but he did gain the strength to speak with a smile. "That's true, but you of all people should know that I'm too stubborn to just give up!" With that, and with much regret, he punched Dagur right back to be released from his grip! Dagur stumbled back a bit as he wiped his blood that was spilling from his mouth! At the same time, they both charged toward each other,both their hands then clash into one another trying to over the other as they got closer to the edge of the boat!

"You know something, I regret sparing your life that night! I should have killed you back at dragon island!" Dagur yelled, causing a burn inside Hiccup's chest but he chose to ignore it.

"No, you don't Dagur!" Hiccup hissed as he was slowly allowing Dagur to overpower him. "I know you don't, Dagur snap out of it! I know you don't want to do this! Is breaking our bond worth this? ANSWER ME!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Dagur screamed as he pushed Hiccup, nearly tipping him over the edge of the boat where the waters of the sea waited. "And you know what?! Once I'm through with you, I'm going to free Heather from this madness and give her the same fate you'll have and then I'll handle everyone else back at Berk including your dragons!" He then whispered to Hiccup's ear. "And I'll enjoy it brother...I'll enjoy taking away their pathetic lives and sending them to Valhalla to you, I've changed for the better brother...This is who I'm meant to be, Dagur the Deranged...It's you who's the traitor...And _all_ traitors has to die."

At that moment, Hiccup's eyes widened from the shock and disappointed that soon transformed into blind boiling fury. He was okay with Dagur killing him, but hearing Dagur laugh at the thought of killing Heather and everyone else who showed Dagur kindness and family."You..." Hiccup whispered, his eyes not looking at Dagur. "..You..." His mind snapped, he finally looked Dagur dead in the eyes with his forest green eyes burning with his fury as he once gave Dagur another punch but in the stomach that was harder than the others that sent Dagur flying across the deck as he yelled. **"YOU DIDN'T CHANGE FOR THE BETTER!"** Dagur winced from the pain from that punch as he looked up only to be beaten up by an enraged younger brother.

 _Dagur was about to completely release his hold on Hiccup until he felt surprisingly strong arms return the same embrace, holding him tight as if letting go would make him disappear!_ _Hiccup was returning the embrace, as he spoke more calmly than earlier. "This is different, you're usually a crazy lunatic than like this...But I think I can try to forgive you, I just need time before I completely trust you..."_

 _Dagur felt tears fill his eyes up as he tried to keep them at bay. "Take all the time you need brother! I don't mind waiting and doing this the slow way, as long as you forgive me and_ hopefully, _someday you'll trust me enough."_

"You think that just by telling me all that will get you anywhere!?" He threw him to a bunch of barrels that were standing there. "Do you think you can live with yourself the rest of your life knowing that you said those things? That you actually laughed at the fact that you would harm your sister!?" He walked up to where Dagur laying, grabbed him from the end of the shirt and hauling him to the wall where he just pinned him to the wall as he continued. "CAN YOU?!" When Dagur provided no answer, Hiccup slapped him then pushed on. "LOOK ME IN THE EYE DAGUR AND ANSWER ME!" Dagur could feel Hiccup shaking, feeling the regret through the actions he was showing. "I didn't want to hurt you..." Hiccup whispered in pain, despite his anger continuing to control him. "It didn't have to be this way...But it seems like violence is the only way to try to tell you the truth through your thick skull!"

 _"Stop feeding them lies!" Dagur screamed then turned to his siblings and spoke loud enough for everyone in the area to hear. "Can you honestly trust them after all the secrets that were hidden and the lies that have been told!? And look at me, I'm your brother and I'm the only one telling the real truth. If it wasn't for Berk, we wouldn't have been separated, Heather you wouldn't have been alone and Hiccup you could have had the family love that Stoick has never given you. Because of Stoick, I've been forced to mistreat you brother every year of the peace treaty and it pained me so much to hurt you even now. Are they really your friends, they seem to befriend you just because of your innocence or your heroic deed. They were using you two so are you just going to let them get away with this? So my brother and sister, join my army to seek vengeance and take over everything together as one big happy family!" With that said, he swung his sword to slice the chains into pieces, freeing the two while waiting for their choice._

"Hate to disappoint you," Dagur chuckled, despite how much the pain is stinging him. "But I'm not taking back anything I just said..."

Viggo smiled at the frustration that immediately turned to horrified in Hiccup's eyes. "Try all you want Hiccup Haddock, but your brother's last bit of sanity has snapped that it could never be mended," He whispered with a small smirk. His smile grew along with Ryker's as they saw how Hiccup had this look in his eyes that no one has ever witnessed or perhaps never be able to see again:

It was the face of murder.

Hiccup brought his fist up, his mind was practically screaming at him to finish Dagur, to beat him to death. **_DO IT! You heard his answer, big brother is truly gone now!_** Viggo eagerly waited for the finale of this battle, thinking that all is right with the world. Sure he might lose the dragon eye, but he'll be able to steal it back on their next encounter. However, his little moment of victory was short lived when out of nowhere, everyone on deck could hear a feminine voice shout out in sadness and shock:

"HICCUP! DAGUR! STOP IT!"

At that moment, Hiccup froze from what he had done as he looked up at to see that the person who shouted was Heather!

Heather took the keys, unlocked her cell, fought her mother with a bucket and broom, defeated her, and then ran up on deck only to see her brothers fight one another with such violence while she heard Hiccup's words loud and clear. "Stop it...Please, this isn't like either of you..." She whispered, looking at her brothers with pain in her eyes until she turned her attention to Ryker and Viggo. "YOU TWO ARE SCUM! FORCING FAMILY TO FIGHT ONE ANOTHER! YOU'RE DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME, HICCUP, OR EVEN DAGUR YOUR COUSIN, BROTHER, OR EVEN SISTER! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Ryker gave her a cold glare as he signaled the archers to fire!

"Heather..." Hiccup gasped, looking down at Dagur, seeing the damage he had done as he released his hold on him. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do it..."

"Well, I'm not sorry..." Dagur hissed but Hiccup ignored him as he saw that the archers were ready to shoot so with all the speed he got up, grabbed a fallen shield and managed to push heather down as they huddled close to the shield blocking all the arrows that were released.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup whispered, as he looked down, unable to meet Heather in the eyes. However, Heather held her hand out for her twin brother, who hesitantly dropped the shield and accepted it as she helped him up. "..I'm sorry Heather..."

"Shhh," Heather soothed him, pulling him into an embrace. "You were just trying to prove a point but you lost yourself there..." Embracing one another made them feel safe despite where they are, they made each other feel warm despite how cold the moments of dawn was.

Dagur watched this scene, he felt his blood boil until his eyes landed on a nearby weapon that he didn't realize was there until now. He looked at his siblings once more, watching how Heather was easily falling for Hiccup's dark path, how they were heading towards the path of treachery! _No, I have to stop them! I have to save them...I HAVE TO END THIS!_ "You both are fools..." He whispered under his breath as he grabbed his weapon, got up and marched straight towards them while he made sure he hid it from their eyes. _All I have to do is do the element of surprise...It's for their own good, and for mine...Forgive me for this..._ He stopped in his tracks when he was in front of his twin siblings, they both were looking at him cautiously. He held his empty hand out while Heather smiled and released her embrace from Hiccup.

"He's only trying to help you Hiccup," She reassured Hiccup as she gently took his hand to shake Dagur's. "We were told that you'll join the enemy's side unless Dagur convinces you otherwise."

"He has a funny way of showing that..." Hiccup muttered, confused as to why Heather had so much faith in their brother.

"Oh come on," Heather smiled, she knew Dagur wasn't the kind to do anything rash. "Dagur's not going to kill you, he's your brother. He jus has a crazy way of showing it sometimes, you know that." She brought their hands together and waited for them to shake on it. "Go on, make peace." She turned to Dagur. "You can start if you want, we're siblings after all." All that was in her mind was that her brothers fought over a misunderstanding, thank gods she came in time to help them see an understanding and get Hiccup to become the good guy again.

"Thank you, Heather," Dagur began, shaking Hiccup's hand the moment she stepped back. Suddenly, when he turned to Hiccup, his face had his same deranged smile, as his other hand slowly got up. "And to you Hiccup..."

 _"It's okay Hiccup...You didn't fall too far, and you were pretty brave to be able to jump...It's safe, though, you're safe with your big brother here..."_

Out of nowhere, Hiccup suddenly felt hot, burning, stinging, and throbbing pain overflowed his entire body as his lower stomach was penetrated by a cold sharp substance that made a loud slice into the skin sound as it was deep inside him as his own blood began to spill! He couldn't scream, or make a sound other than a small gasp as his eyes widened from the pain as his arms, and legs began to feel weak! He could hear Heather frantically screaming his name out while she demanding Dagur to give her a reason for what he has done! He saw the sun slowly appearing in the sky as Dagur pulled the sword out of him as he coughed out blood while someone blew a horn, signaling that the match is over! He kept hearing voices while at the same time he heard eerie ringing while his vision was getting fuzzy.

"DAGUR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"What I had too..."

"I DECLARE DAGUR THE DERANGED TO BE THE WINNER!"

"Shove the runt off the boat, it'll save the trouble and pain..."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE DAGUR!"

"Hold the girl down! She'll join her twin soon enough."

 _No..I couldn't have failed...I didn't...No! Heather!_ Hiccup panicked as he felt a strong force push him over while the last thing he heard was Viggo's voice saying in a mocking tone:

"It was a good fight you put up, I do hope we can engage in another game soon...If you live."

Hiccup's body was surrounded by the bitter cold of the sea water as he felt himself going down deeper as he was running out of air and consciousness. Everything happened so fast, his mind couldn't comprehend what he just witnessed, what he lost. However, before he completely blacked out from the agony of his wound and the cold of the water, the last thing he saw a dark silhouette of a dragon diving in, with four wings spread out and an owl-like head. It was coming towards him, but he fell into unconsciousness before he could see what it planned to do with him.

* * *

 **End of chapter guys. See ya next time cuz this story is nearing its end**


	31. The Stormcutter

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school and tests, at least one chapter a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Everything happened in a flash.

All she could remember was the blood, Hiccup being thrown overboard, she didn't notice how she fell on her knees from this trauma, her focus was all on the water as her mind kept replaying the look of Hiccup's face when Dagur stabbed him!

And then there was that dragon.

She saw how that one dragon literally came out of nowhere and dived into the water without hesitation! The dragon didn't have black or silver scales so it couldn't have been Toothless or Windshear! No, this dragon has four wings, pale pink colored scales, but that was all she saw while she could hear Viggo's astounded toned comment. Viggo himself was quite surprised to see such a dragon appear out of nowhere like this! "This one looks like a stormcutter to me, what an interesting dragon to sell at the market." He turned

Viggo himself was quite surprised to see such a dragon appear out of nowhere like this! "This one looks like a stormcutter to me, what an interesting dragon to sell at the market." He then turned to his older brother, who was confused at the whole situation! "Capture the dragon the moment it resurfaces, and take it to the rest of the dragons we have." _They had dragons here!?_ Heather's mind practically screamed, she didn't recall seeing any when she was locked in her cell! However, she couldn't worry about where those locked dragons are when her focus and horror was still at the ocean where she saw Hiccup fall into! Meanwhile, Ryker barking orders for the hunters to prepare to capture the dragon while he ignored Dagur's dumbfounded expression at what he just saw!

"Prepare the dragon cage!"

"Archers take aim! Shoot the dragon down when it resurfaces!"

"Get those chains ready men!"

The archers' attention were focused on every side of the ship as they waited patiently for the dragon to resurface but for some reason, they couldn't see it come out from anywhere! Dagur finally snapped out of his phase as he walked up to Ryker as he demanded, "What's going on here? What's that dragon up too?"

"Do I look like I know what this one is up too?" Ryker replied, getting slightly impatient with the waiting.

"You don't think that dragon is going after Hiccup do you?" Dagur asked in a curious tone. "Not that it would matter since I was sure I injured him bad enough to die."

"A random dragon would never do that!" Ryker argued, finding that theory to be ridiculous and impossible. "If he had his nightfury then that would be possible but we're talking about a wild dragon, surely it's here for a different purpose other than trying to raid this ship."

Heather couldn't help but listen to their conversation as her mind trailed into her thoughts... _Could that dragon really be here to save Hiccup? **Idiot, you heard what Dagur and Ryker said,**_ _ **Hiccup's dead Heather, Dagur killed him and you know it...Stop hoping for that dragon to be the one saving him!** _ Heather could hear her dark thoughts as her hand subconsciously reached for the other sword that was on the floor. _But this is Hiccup, the one who defies death against the odds, he just has to be okay...Right?_

 _ **Not a chance sweetheart, stop being so naive and look around! The floor has Hiccup's blood all over it, the sword Dagur has is stained with the blood of your brother, of his own flesh and blood who he alone murdered with no mercy.**_

 _I THOUGHT DAGUR WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!_

 _**Well congratulations Heather, you were wrong! He wanted to kill Hiccup and succeeded, not to mention that he is planning to kill you next!** _ She could feel her hand tremble as he held onto the sword while her eyes were now turned to Dagur. _But Dagur- **Betrayed you! FACE IT, HE BETRAYED YOU ONCE AGAIN! He killed our father and now he killed our very own brother!** He did...He killed them without mercy, didn't he? All of his talks meant nothing..._ _ **He lied to us all...Someone like him doesn't deserve to** **live...** _ Her trembling stopped as her teeth clenched as she got up from on her feet with the sword still in hand. _You're right...Someone like him doesn't deserve forgiveness...He doesn't deserve our trust...He deserves... **Death.**_

With that she charged towards Dagur, her battle cry was loud enough for everyone to hear but she ignored them and raised her sword up to hit her older brother with all the strength she had! Dagur was fast enough to dodge her sudden attack, looking shocked and confused to her sudden action! "Heather?! Quit it, or else I'll kill you right now the same way as I did to brother!"

That only burned more fuel into her rage as she high kicked his chest, sending him across the deck away from Viggo and Ryker, who both showed no sign in assisting the viking. "You monster!" She yelled as she held him down, punching him with at every statement she screamed. "I TRUSTED YOU!" _Punch_ "I BELIEVED IN YOU!" _Punch_ "I EVEN RELIED ON YOU! BUT YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" _PUNCH_

Dagur already had bruises on his face as he looked to see how no one was coming to his aid, absolutely no one. He then looked up to her jade eyes, they were filled with nothing but rage and a thirst for blood. "You really think that the hunters are your allies...Well, by all means, go to them, stay with them...Stay with the allies who aren't even helping you right now...The ones who were only using you, especially Viggo, but go join them if that is your wish...BUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She lifted her sword above her head, aiming right down at her brother's chest. "You're going to pay dearly for what you did!"

Before she could send the final blow, the ship suddenly began to heavily rock around the waves that suddenly grew stronger as something kept bumping into it with great force! With all the rocking and bumping, some of the men began to lose their balance as Viggo and Ryker tried to maintain their balance while trying to figure out what this dragon was up to. Heather lost her balance and dropped the sword aside while at the same time losing her grip on Dagur who was quick enough to get away from her!

Suddenly the ship began to shake from the bottom and meanwhile in the cell Eydis was trapped in, she managed to reach the fallen keys her daughter left behind as she unlocked the cell! Her mind was angry at what her own daughter just did to her as she could feel the rocking and bumping while she heard the screams up above. However, the moment she unlocked her cell door, the ground beneath began to shake and crack! "What's going on?" She gasped, backing away from the spot. "Can wooden even crack?!"

Without warning, the floor bursts open from under with fire and dragons breaking their way to the very top with a stormcutter as their leader! She had to duck and cover to avoid having any of the flames touch her but she looked at the back of the lead dragon, seeing someone riding on it while another figure was being carried by the talons of the beast but before she could even realize, she looked down only to see the ocean water rushing in to devour the ship! "Oh, dear Odin we're sinking!" She avoided the flames on the floor as she raced up to the high deck as she could hear the shouts of the dragon hunters through the chaos!

Back on the upper deck, the floor bursts open to reveal all the dragons free and flying to freedom as several of them turned their rage on the ship as they began to spit their fire at everything! Throughout the chaos, Heather saw Ryker trying to get hunters to shoot the dragons, only for those hunters to flee in fear of getting hit by the fire. She has never seen so many dragons out and in full rage as some even landed on the deck despite the ship slowly beginning to sink! Viggo looked around at the chaos, then at Ryker, who was trying to shoot some dragons down despite each attempt being a fail. At that moment, Viggo placed his hand on Ryker's shoulder, shaking his head. "Leave those dragons be, they're too angry to be taken care of and the ship is in no condition to even hold them anymore. We must leave now, we'll get those dragons back and much more."

With a heavy sigh, Ryker then shouted to all the men. "Everyone get to the life boats and forget the dragons! Those of you who get left behind, you're on your own!"

Dagur looked at the fire, seeing how dragons were full of the same fury he saw in Heather's eyes! He scared off any dragon who tried to fight him, but he desperately searched for Heather even though she hated every fiber of him right now! However apart from himself wanted him to go towards where Viggo and his men were waiting, the group who are part of his family, who had his own mother working for them, who warned him of the dangers Hiccup and Heather are, that it could be best if they both died. His mind was at war with itself, wanting to know who he should search for, however, he seemed to have recalled how the dragon hunters have done nothing to save their so-called comrade. _You did what was right!_ He argued, but his conscious was convinced otherwise. _Was it? Was killing Hiccup worth any of this? After all, he did, he accepted your apology, when you were kids, he even considered you as a brother!_

 _..._

 _"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO GO! I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"_

 _"Hiccup..." Dagur gasped, having no idea that his young brother had all that anger bottled up inside that he was actually surprised that Hiccup wasn't shedding a single tear. Not that he was expecting Hiccup to cry then things would really get tense between them. "I'm sorry..." Dagur whispered, pulling his brother into a small and yet tight embrace. He didn't realize what he was doing until he felt Hiccup gasp in shock from the sudden contact. "I'm so sorry Hiccup...I didn't want you to find out about my plan until you, recovered...But believe me, brother, I was going to tell you the truth, I really was-I'm sorry, I have no idea how many sorry's its going to take for you to forgive me but believe me I never meant for things to go so far, " Dagur apologized, not sure what Hiccup could be thinking of him now. "I just wanted my family back, I wasn't thinking about how it'll affect everyone. I didn't know that this would have affected Heather and especially you."_

 _"I maybe a little angry with Stoick for taking you away but after everything, I can see why you still trust him when you did." He sighed when he got no response from his brother. "I know I'm the last person on earth you'd want to talk to but I'm very sorry for what I've done Hiccup, I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know that Stoick truly cared about you all those years. I didn't know what was really happening. I was a fool to do the things I did. I filled your head with exaggeration and now you're lost and confused, all because of me. You can hate me and never see me for the rest of your life but please forgive your stupid foolish brother." Dagur's head was looking at the ground,waiting for some reaction from Hiccup._

 _When he still didn't get a response, he was loosening his hold on his brother, feeling like a failure to at least be forgiven_. Well if he couldn't tell Stoick that he forgives him, then what makes him think that it's alright to forgive me? _He was about to completely release his hold until he felt surprisingly strong arms return the same embrace, holding him tight as if letting go would make him disappear!_ _Hiccup was returning the embrace, as he spoke more calmly than earlier. "This is different, you're usually a crazy lunatic than like this...But I think I can try to forgive you, I just need time before I completely trust you..."_

 _Dagur felt tears fill his eyes up as he tried to keep them at bay. "Take all the time you need brother! I don't mind waiting and doing this the slow way, as long as you forgive me and hopefully, someday you'll trust me enough."_

 _..._

 _"Okay brother," Hiccup nodded, not realizing how much that meant to Dagur, who was hiding his tears of joy. "If you say so."_

 _"I know so! Just you wait, my brother, we'll be the greatest chiefs this archipelago has ever seen!"_

 _..._

 _"After being stuck with you for a few days, I kinda see that your actions to my brother were made for what you thought was for the best," Dagur explained to the chief, "You're probably an even better father to Hiccup than my own father could ever be even if he had lessons."Dagur's statements are not only shocking Stoick but Heather and Hiccup as well. It's not every day they see Dagur this calm and agreeable. Maybe there are some similarities between Oswald and Dagur than what meets the eye. "I think you still got anger issues to work on but you're good father and guardian for my brother for now," He continued with a real smile but that friendly face soon melted to threatening, "But if you somehow do something very horrible, even more, terrible than disowning him, then I would stop at nothing to personally hunt you down, kill you the most agonizing way, use your beard as a pillow, your skull as my helmet, your rib cage as my armor and your skin as my rugs!" He then smiled in less than a second, not even noticing Hiccup and Heather giving him an 'are you serious' face, "Just so we're clear and so you know since I never actually got to give you instructions as a kid when you got Hiccup."_

 _"And then you say he has anger issues," Hiccup chuckled as he shook his head._

 _..._

"What have I done?" Dagur gasped, his hand clenching to his chest as he recalled those moments, those moments where they were just acting like a family and not the enemies he turned into today. He didn't realize a tear falling from his eyes, but he did realize that his actions couldn't be undone! Time can't reverse and the dead can't come back to life!

As for Heather, she was in front of a wild deadly nadder who was more than ready to take her down as she tried her best to stay in its blind spot. _Maybe I can use him to end Dagur once and for all!_ She then found a good chance to scratch a certain spot that Astrid showed her to scratch back at the edge and just as she predicted, the nadder purred in delight that it instantly went from wild to an adorable overgrown puppy! _Astrid wasn't kidding about dragons being fast at switching personalities._ She gently stroked the nadder's wings as it allowed her to mount on top of it where she used her own spit to keep it relaxed. Another trick which was taught by Hiccup. She was still upset with what had happened to her twin, in fact, she had no idea how she could explain the news to everyone back on Berk! "Okay boy, I need you to help me make a quick kill before-

She never finished her statement because her eyes soon caught sight of the stormcutter she saw earlier, only to see that it's back talons were carrying something, or someone to be more specific! If it wasn't for the auburn hair and armor, she probably wouldn't have recognized him!

"HICCUP?!"

* * *

 **End of chapter guys hope you enjoyed this and see ya!**


	32. Mysterious Rider

**new chapter guys!**

 **SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS NOW I SWEAR I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***twiddling fingers* uhh would u believe me when I said that sophomore year in high school is hell and that I was too tired to type.**

 **BUT ANYWAY!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school and tests, at least one chapter a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

"HICCUP!" Heather shouted in utter shock but it wasn't loud enough for the dragon to hear since it was flying away from the smoke and flames that were eating the ship up. Her mind went blank as to what to do, after all, she saw Dagur at his weakest, this was her chance to avenge everyone who has been affected by him! Her adopted family, her village, the dragons, Berk, and even her brother! However, after for a mere moment seeing that storm cutter burst out carrying her brother in its talons, she _has_ to know what has become of her brother. Her berserker conscious wanted blood, vengeance, and the glory of putting down the most wanted Viking in the archipelago. _**You'll never get this chance again!**_ But her other half knew that killing Dagur wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth not taking the opportunity to chase that dragon. _You'll get another chance..._ With an angry sigh, she gently signaled her new dragon friend to flew up and away from the chaos. "Change of plans boy!" Heather explained as her eyes scanned the ocean to see if the stormcutter hasn't gone far.

At last, she found it, but with the help of her spy glass which only meant it was pretty far! "FOLLOW THAT DRAGON!"

As for Dagur, he looked up the moment he heard Heather yell out their brother's name and saw the stormcutter flying away but he managed to see his brother safe in its talons! At that moment he nearly forgot to breathe as time seemed to move slower as the dragon flew away from his sight with Hiccup! Not long after he saw Heather and a newly trained dragon went after the stormcutter. _Hiccup's alive? HICCUP'S ALIVE!_ "He's alive!" He stood up from he was, ready to call out for his sister to take him along but suddenly realizing that the trust was now broken. Their mending trust has broken once again all because of him, and he knew that all his chances are gone! He retracted his stretched out arm, as the crackling of burning wood and the rising water of the ocean filled his eardrums as he watched his siblings disappear as they went further into the sky. "I can't go back to them...Not after what I have said..." Dagur whispered to himself as he turned away from the direction his sister went and proceeded to grab a large piece of unburnt wood to keep him floating.

"I need more time to think about this..." He whispered as if he was talking to Hiccup and Heather. "I need time to think about who's side I'm on." His head turned back to see an empty sky covered from the dark smoke. "Hiccup, until I can fully be forgiven, by not only you but myself. I have no right to be considered your brother. Absolutely no right at all after what I've done..."

 _"_ _Listen to me son, you are going to grow up to be the chief of this tribe which leaves your siblings, mainly your brother, to have nothing and want to hurt you to be chief. But like I said, you're only a young naive child, you don' understand any of this."_

 _..._

 _"It doesn't matter! Because in the end, your brother is only a newborn; he doesn't understand or fully grasp his surrounding so he'll forget all of us by next month... Your mother passed away right after she gave birth to him so you can say that I'm banishing the traitor...But this is also an offering to the tribe with no heir, there will be peace once this is over with. Your brother will either know you as his ally, friend, hopefully not enemy, brothers by battle, a chief but never brothers by blood._ _Son, this may be hard but when you get older, you'll see what I've done is for the actual better good._ _"_

His father's words from eighteen years ago kept repeating in his mind as he drifted away in the ocean as he watched the burning ship finally sink. "For once father, you were right...But you had it all mixed up. I was the one who hurt my siblings, and became an enemy to them." _If the gods allow it, maybe one day I can reunite with them...Maybe._

* * *

"Come on just a little faster!" Heather urged as she and the nadder continued to follow the stormcutter's trail until sudden storm clouds came out of nowhere and began to pour rain with hints of thunder and lightning! With all the rain, it was proving more difficult to find any shape or form of the dragon as she yelled out in hopes of the dragon hearing her. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY TWIN BROTHER AWAY! YOU HEAR ME!"

She flew further ahead until they saw a silhouette of a dragon coming towards them! "There you are!"

The deadly nadder prepared its tail spikes to shot but the one silhouette transformed into more than one dragon! Heather rose her hand for the dragon to keep its guard up in case it was trouble but that was when she heard a nightfury roar. _Impossible! There's no way that Toothless would be able to fly on his own, let alone find us!_ At least that was what she thought until she heard a familiar and very reassuring voice shouting out through the rain:

"HEATHER!?"

"Astrid?!"

Both of them signaled their dragons to halt and only hover as they stared at one another with shocked and yet relieved faces. Heather was the first to break the silence with a lot of questions that she had to choose to ask only a few. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"We were suspicious as to why you and Hiccup suddenly disappeared until we found your dragons in the forest," Astrid explained, then she pulled out a small piece of paper but immediately put it back in her pocket so it wouldn't get too soaked from the rain. "We looked everywhere until we found a note Hiccup left, he wrote the message in some kind of code that took a while for us to understand. We know what your mother did." That was when she realized that Hiccup and Dagur were nowhere to be found with Heather. "What happened? Where's Hiccup and Dagur? Why aren't they with you? How did you escape?"

Before Heather could even set an answer, Stoick and Skullcrusher with Windshear right beside them, caught up with Astrid, ready to ask her what was with the hold up until he saw Heather. "Heather?! What are you doing here? Where's Hiccup and Dagur? What happened?"

Those questions echoed down her eardrums as her mind traced back to that bitter battle between her two brothers. The fighting, Dagur stabbing Hiccup and throwing him overboard, and not to mention the stormcutter she was supposed to be chasing! But he had no idea how to tell Stoick Vast what has happened to his son! For the first time in her life, she was afraid of what Stoick might say, how he would react! _THE STORMCUTTER!_ She realized that she was wasting time hovering in the middle of a storm so she answered as she patted her dragon to get ready to continue flying. "I'm sorry but now is not the good time for explanations! I need your help tracking Hiccup' and a stormcutter! I'll explain everything on the way but this is a matter of life or death!"

Astrid went from relieved to a confused and yet terrified, she was terrified to know what has happened that had to involve tracking down a stormcutter and Hiccup at the same time! However, she did protest as she patted Toothless and whispered, "Toothless, do you still have Hiccup's trail?" Toothless began sniffing the air despite the rain water causing a lot of difficulties since he suddenly smelled blood in the mix of his rider's scent, however, he quickly erased the thought of his rider being injured, there was just no way Hiccup could be hurt! But then again, it's the same Hiccup who attracts trouble... He warbled sadly and with anger at himself for not being able t smell his rider.

"No!" Astrid and Heather both shouted in frustration.

"It's all this rain Astrid," Heather explained, "It must be messing with his nose!"

"Wait!" Astrid suddenly remembered an ability Toothless had that she didn't remember using until now! "We could use Toothless's echolocation ability to look for them! We still a chance! Let's go chief!" Astrid shouted through the thunder as the two girls were prepared to continue searching while Stoick followed but his mind was occupied at the moment he heard stormcutter'.

 _It's the same dragon that took Valka eighteen years ago..._ He remembered the pain he went through as he grieved for his wife, how his wife's absence affected not only him but Hiccup as well! And now he's hearing the same dragon's name in the same sentence with Hiccup's name, Stoick is praying to the Gods that he makes it in time to save his son from the same fate Valka had that night! _I said I was gonna find you...You blasted dragon, you're going to regret trying to take my son away!_

* * *

"We're too far from the sanctuary Cloudjumper!" The mysterious rider exclaimed through her dragon mask as she scanned the ocean to find any island to land on. "We have to land on one of the islands and heal the boy there! It's either that or he dies!" The stormcutter growled in agreement, as he too looked around through the heavy rain to find any land until his eyes widened as he roared with relief and flew faster.

"You found land?!"

The rider didn't bother to wait for an answer since she knew that her dragon would never let her down as she held on the unconscious young teen as she tried her best to compress the bleeding after they managed to escape from the dragon hunters ship. "Don't you worry, you're going to be alright...You just need to hold on just a little longer." _This boy is lucky Cloudjumper found him..._ She thought to herself as they finally were above land as her dragon flew through the island's forest to find an empty cave to dry off. At long last, they finally found a cave as the rider took off her mask as she gently carried Hiccup to lay down on the ground as she pulled out the materials she needed for situations like this from her satchel!

"You're going to be alright but just bare with me for a bit," She continued to whisper as she pulled out a rag and a bowl. Her attention was turned to her dragon. "Cloudjumper, fill this up with water!" It didn't take Cloudjumper five seconds before coming back with a bowl full of water sitting next to the rider. She looked at the boy's face, seeing that he was having trouble breathing as he was moaning from the pain as she continued to compress the bleeding until she was certain that it was safe to clean the wound. Apparently cleaning the wound was easier said than done as the teen began to thrash around a bit until she had to gently hold him down with Cloudjumper's help as she continued to clean.

"I know it's hurting but it has to be done," She assured him, not sure if he was even conscious of hearing her words. _The bleeding isn't going to stop anytime soon, but I have to at least try to stop it! I've healed a lot of dragons! I can save him!_ With her other materials, she placed another wet rag over the boy's forehead since she felt his temperature suddenly rising at such a fast rate. "Stay strong, this is going to be painful so I am apologizing in advance."

She could swear she would have nightmares the rest of her life when she heard his screams of agony.

 _A FEW HOURS LATER..._

She was completely exhausted, but she was a bit relieved.

Hiccup was still unconscious, his stab wound stopped bleeding and was patched up along with other minor injuries she spotted but he quickly was developing a fever. " The poor boy must have been getting fevers so easily if it's this bad," The rider sighed as she replaced the dry rag with another wet one over his forehead. "On the bright side, he's not going to die from that stab..." Then she wondered out loud to herself but mainly to Cloudjumper.

"What was going on that ship that those people would hurt such an innocent lad like this?"

That was when she suddenly began to inspect Hiccup's face a little closer. Auburn hair, freckles, and an interesting attire...Then there's the metal left leg. However what caught her attention was the faint scar on the boy's lower chin. "It looks exactly like my baby Hiccup's scar..." She quickly shook her head at the thought.

 _No, it's impossible!_ She thought to herself. _There is just no way he could my son! Stoick would never allow this to happen to him! Never! Surely it's just someone else's son who got caught in the plans of the dragon hunters or something crazy that makes much more sense than this boy being my Hiccup!_ She unconsciously ran her fingers through the boy's auburn hair, caressing it while his face relaxed from the gentle touch.

"Maybe I can take him back with me to the sanctuary," She suggested while Cloudjumper perched up at the idea. "But first he needs to recover before we go anywhere or even do anything."

* * *

 **End of chapter guys I hope I can update faster and just a heads up, this story is near its end! So see ya**


	33. A Talk With The Rider

**new chapter guys!**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school and tests, at least one chapter a week will be the update schedules for this story.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Astrid wasn't one to worry about what other people are doing unless it was Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, or the twins doing something weird, but she was noticing the tension building up in Stoick as they continued the trail off of Toothless's echolocation. But she doesn't really blame him, after all, they had no idea where Hiccup could be, or who he's with at this moment. She tried to restrain herself from thinking about the worst possible scenario but those thoughts just kept creeping up from the back of her mind the more time that was wasted with no luck finding Hiccup. _That dragon couldn't have gone that far!_ Her mind practically screamed in frustration. _What does it even want from him?_

Stoick was trying to keep himself calm and well, stoic, but those memories of that dreadful night were piling in his thoughts. That one raid. That night. That dragon... The same anger, grief and pain, no matter how much he'll try, that moment he witnessed his own wife being carried off by that cursed dragon was one he could never forget. Even if he hadn't witnessed it, he still began to feel a stronger sense of anger and pain the moment he heard that a stormcutter has taken his son! However, this time, it won't end the way his wife tragically had to go through, not now! He's on top of a dragon, he's gotten stronger, and he was determined to make sure that he saves his son from facing the same fate as Valka. He just has to.

He just has to.

 _Hiccup didn't look like a threat,_ Heather thought to herself while trying to understand while this was happening. _I know wild dragons attack when it's threatened but what does it want with Hiccup! He was stabbed! He's injured! What kind of dragon are we dealing with!?_ Heather looked ahead only to miraculously spot an island that wasn't that far through the dark clouds and heavy rain. She pointed right toward it as she shouted through the rain and thunder, "Look! An island up ahead!"

"How can we be sure that the stormcutter landed there!?" Astrid asked, uncertain that looking through an island was a good idea especially since the stakes were higher than before!

"There's no way that dragon could have gone through this storm!" Heather explained as she gestured towards their dragons. "Look, even our dragons look like their wings are about to drop! Hiccup has to be there! I can feel it!"

"Stoick?" Astrid turned to the chief to check with his opinion.

He was silent, trying to process everything so far until he looked up and point towards the island. "Heather's right, with this storm that beast should have landed there! COME ON!"

* * *

The mysterious rider watched as Hiccup slept uneasily through the pain despite being able to stop the bleeding. She was in deep thought at what she had just suggested, taking someone back to the sanctuary was a big step to even consider. After all, she had no idea what's the boy's relationship with those dragon hunters, why he was stabbed, was he taken from his parents, did he accidentally get caught in between the hunter's plans, was he trying to escape, who were his parents? There were just too many questions she had to ask the boy, and she had no idea how long she had to wait to get those answers. She eyed his faint scar down on his chin again, "You almost look like my son..." She sadly sighed as she picked up the mask she wore; it surprisingly had a clear resemblance to the dragon toy she had made for her son. "I wish I could have seen how he turned out."

Cloudjumper purred as he nudged against her gently in hopes of cheering her up. "Don't worry Cloudjumper, even if I meet him...He'd probably hate me..."

That was when they both saw that Hiccup was stirring in his sleep as his eyes were beginning to open. _OH THOR! I CAN'T LET HIM SEE NOW!?_ She signaled Cloudjumper to hide her in a dark corner as they both cautiously looked while she put her mask back on in case of any inconvenience. They heard the boy groaned as his eyes finally opened but he was too much pain to sit up to look around but he had a pretty good idea where he was, sort.

He took a moment to take everything in while he tried to get his mind to work without drowsiness winning until he finally spoke his first few words. "I'm alive? And in a cave?" Hiccup observed, confused as to what has happened and how in Odin's name he went from bleeding while sinking down the ocean in a lot of a lot of pain to laying down in a cave in Thor's know where but still in pain. He couldn't turn around to his side without hissing in pain, all he could do was move his head a little but that proved useless to actually see who was around. "Hello? Is...Anyone here? How am I still alive? Or is this Valhalla?"

The older woman saw how confused the boy looked, and despite him trying to hide it, she could tell that he was feeling a bit frightened. Being on the cautious side, she kept her mask on which helped muffle most of her voice until she finally answered from where she hid with an elderly woman voice. "You're not in Valhalla lad, you were lucky to be rescued in time before you were a goner."

"Who's there? Who are you?" Hiccup asked, his eyes trying to find where the elderly woman's voice was coming from. "Where are you?"

"Calm down, I'm not an enemy, I'm just a friend."

"How do I know you're not working for the dragon hunters?" Hiccup questioned.

"Since when has an elderly woman been able to hurt anyone?"

"Not unless you have a stick or a dragon," Hiccup sarcastically responded, recalling that Gothi can be deadly despite her age.

"Well you don't have to worry lad, I have no possible weapon on me," She replied, then countered argued. "And if I was part of those hunters, I would have left you to drown and die, and we wouldn't be talking here in a deserted island in a random cave away from a storm."

Hiccup was silent for a short moment since he hasn't been responded that way for as long as he could remember. He then finally broke the silence with an agreement, "Fair point."

"Now would you mind telling me how you ended up in that boat and getting hurt?" She asked with concern, "Do your parents even know where you are right now?"

Hiccup sighed as he answered as bluntly as he could with the utmost honesty, "I'm apparently related to those hunters but we sorta don't see eye to eye so my older brother and I had to fight for the life of my sister but I lost and got impaled by a sword. As for my parents, my birth father is dead, and my birthmother was the reason how I ended up in that boat...She sold me, my brother, and sister out to those people just to save herself from a deal."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She whispered in sadness, to think that there are women out there who would betray the bond they share with their children!

"It's not your fault," Hiccup chuckled a bit, "The gods just hate me."

"I'm pretty sure they don't," She shook her head until she suddenly realized and then asked in a curious voice, "A moment ago, you addressed your mother and father as your birth mother and birth father...Were you raised by someone else? You don't have to answer if you don't have to."

He was quiet once again but answered without being blunt this time, "I was raised by another tribe, with different parents...Well, mainly by my father because his wife was killed during a raid when I was little...I'm still getting used to the whole 'being adopted' thing."

"You must have been through quite a shock.

"You have no idea, but I eventually accepted it, but not long after, my birth mother showed up and well, you know the rest." Hiccup's expression saddened a bit until he decided to quickly change the subject. "So how about you? How come an elderly woman like yourself is hiding and alone out in the seas? Must be lonely."

"I'm not that alone...There are so many new faces to meet, but I'm only out here because long ago I got separated from my husband and son," The stranger replied in a soft voice. "My son was only a baby, barely a one-year-old, and later, I had to ability to go home to reunite with them both...But I didn't...I just couldn't go back with the fear of how they'll think of me when I return with new ideas that go against the village tradition...So I just wandered the ocean, but I've regretted doing that," She tried to hold in her tears, even though she is talking to a complete stranger, she felt a connection to him as her guilt built up again. "By now my son is grown up, he probably hates me by now...All those tears he probably shed believing that I'm gone even though I'm just miles away from what he could ever imagine...I'm such a horrible person that I no longer have the right to even be called his mother..."

She briefly opened her mask away from Hiccup's view to brush off her tears then placed it back on. "I'm sorry, you've probably had it enough with bad mothers letting their children down, who am I to say that about women who would betray the bond they share with their children when I'm one of them."

Hiccup didn't say a word, but then he made a small smile as he then asked, "Do you regret being away from your son?"

"More than anything."

"And do you still love your husband and your son?"

"Absolutely, not a moment goes by without me not thinking about those two."

"And if you had the chance to turn back time, would you have gone right back to them despite your fears?"

"I would, even for a brief moment, I'd go to them and even apologize...I don't care if they hate me, it'll at least make me a satisfied to know that they are doing okay."

With a bigger smile and a small chuckle, Hiccup responded, "Then I'm sure your family doesn't hate you, especially your son."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're here beating yourself down, regretting your choices, wishing that if you had the chance, you'll go back to them," Hiccup explained, "You saved me, so you're not too heartless, and if I were your son and if I heard everything you just confessed then I would forgive you, sure I'd have some trust issues but it's at least a start. If you just express your true feelings to your husband and son, I'm sure they'll understand no matter how old they are. I know, I've been there, having a parent who was afraid of being hated by me if I knew the truth, but we made it through, and if I can then so can your son..."

Her eyes widened in shock at the wisdom this boy holds despite his young age! "You really think that they'll forgive me?"

"I'm sure, they'll be so thrilled to know that you haven't left them...Your honesty is what they have to hear, don't cover up your mistakes with lies or it might end up the way my birth mother had got herself into...Losing her children's' trust. You have to go and if they won't accept you, there's always a home where I live...Maybe I can help talk some sense into them."

"And...What if I couldn't go back because I have unfinished business to deal with in order for my family to not get hurt or involved? What can I do then?"

Hiccup put much thought into his next answer until he finally found one, "It's hard to protect one's family, it's something you shouldn't do alone but if you really feel as though that your family shouldn't get involved, then at least send some message that shows them that you're alive, that you still love them, and that you'll come back when you finish that unfinished business..."

"You're pretty wise for someone as young as you," Valka commented.

"I try, I really hope you find your family and that they forgive you..." Hiccup chuckled before yawning as unconsciousness began to overwhelm him. "You're not such a bad mother as you think you are ma'am..." As Valka was about to approach him to let him see who was the one who saved him, she and Cloudjumper suddenly heard a voice yelling very close to the cave entrance,

"WHERE ARE YOU!? BROTHER!?"

"That's probably your sister right now," Valka smiled a bit as tears stung her eyes as she saw how the teen was about to fall asleep again but with a relieved smile as he whispered:

"She's alive...I'm so glad..."

"I know, now go get some sleep," Valka spoke, forgetting to say it in her elderly woman voice as she unconsciously caressed his cheek again. "You'll be back with your family soon enough." From that, Hiccup was fast asleep with a smile on his face. That was when both her's and Cloudjumper's head perked up in an alert when the same outside voice was coming in the cave.

"LOOK I FOUND SOMETHING!"

That was their cue to clear the area through the secret exit she found that was big enough to fit both of them as they left through that exit, leaving Hiccup alone to his sleep. As they went out in the rain, Valka looked back as she whispered before mounting on Cloudjumper, "I do hope you stay alive and able to reunite with the family who truly loves you." Then both she and Cloudjumper soared up into the storm clouds that was slowly beginning to run out of rain but they were quick enough to leave without being spotted as they made their way back to the sanctuary. Her mind was thinking about what that young man had told her.

 _Maybe...I can somehow show my boys that I'll be waiting for them..._ She suggested as she turned back to the direction to where could lead to Berk. Then at the lone scale from Cloudjumper that she had in her hand. _I can't go home to you boys now, but when I'm done with Drago, I'll surely come home..._ That was when she realized, "I never actually got to know the boy's name or where he came from..."

* * *

"LOOK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Heather shouted as she ran forward to an unconscious figure which, as close as she got, turned out to be Hiccup! Sound asleep and with his wounds cleaned and treated! "Hiccup?"

She didn't notice Astrid and Stoick rushing in with their dragons, all she saw was her twin brother sleeping safe and sound through the pain as she fell on her knees as water began to sting her jade eyes. Her brother wasn't dead, he was alive, but she still pulled him close as she pressed her ear against his chest just to be sure. And sure enough, she heard steady, and strong heartbeats that calmed her worries as she began to tremble.

Astrid and Stoick stayed where they stood as they saw Heather embracing Hiccup as tightly as she could as heavy tears fell down as she sobbed out loud in relief mixed with sadness. "He's okay...You're okay!" She didn't realize how some of her tears fell on top of Hiccup's clothes as she whispered to him without letting him go, "I'm sorry Hiccup! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You're safe now Hiccup! I'm so sorry!"

The ones who watched did nothing to intervene, they just witnessed the tears of a twin sister who was relieved of the pain believing that her twin brother was dead when he's, in fact, alive right in her arms. No one will ever forget how hard she cried that moment as the rain finally ceased and the sun finally began to set after a long eventful day.

* * *

 **End of chapter guys. Hopefully, you enjoyed this and see ya next time because we are near the second to last chapter of this sequel!**


	34. Family

**new and LAST chapter guys!**

 **Yes, I know so soon right, but hey this is a long chapter but I hope you enjoy this last chapter of our fav characters and remember that is this right before season 3 of Race to the Edge okay.**

 **Thank you guys who have been reviewing and showing support, Thank you very much. And I will try to update as fast as I can but with school and tests, at least one chapter a week will be the update schedules for other stories that I might write or continue on.**

 **So without any more distractions or interruptions, here is the new chapter so enjoy and be prepared for anything ;)**

* * *

Everything was a blur for Heather as she was leaning on a small chair in the clubhouse as silent as the night since she literally stayed up all night waiting for any news about her brother. From small fragments of her foggy memory, she remembered being told that it was best to fly Hiccup back to Dragons Edge where Gothi was waiting with medical materials she had prepared since she received the terror mail about the whole incident. Then landing at the Edge while Stoick carried Hiccup to the teen's hut where Gothi was ushering everyone to wait outside. Luckily, they didn't wait too long and were able to see him for a brief moment but Gothi ushered them out again so Hiccup could get some rest even though she had no idea when he'll wake up.

Everyone else was either sitting down or leaning against the wall when Heather explained every single detail to the other riders. She had to stay strong and not cry, but it was still hard describing that moment when Dagur stabbed Hiccup.

The twins had no idea how to react to any of the details they heard but their expressions consisted of disbelief while Tuffnut held on to his chicken who squawked in anger as if it understood everything that was said to it. Ruffnut's face of disbelief then snapped to anger then quickly to worry as she saw the terror in Heather's eyes so she refrained herself and Tuffnut from saying anything stupid that would not mix with the mood.

Fishlegs looked just as a shock but deep down he had this terrible feeling that Dagur would have eventually betrayed them but to hear that Hiccup's and Heather's own mother was part of this scam was too much for him to handle that he fainted a few times.

No one didn't have to say anything but see the dented mug of mead Gobber was holding as he glared down at it. His expression was just cold, but his mind was having a ton of explosions of anger and the will go find Eydis and make her pay for the pain and suffering she has caused. _She has no right to even be considered a mother after everything she has lied about! She'll be lucky if we don't kill her!_

As for Snotlout, he was taking his anger out on the wall despite not having any affect on it, but he was an open book when it came down to anger. "I'LL KILL 'EM WITH MY BARE HANDS! I'LL KILL 'EM!" He was getting sick and tired of having to go through seeing Hiccup suffer, and now Heather! They have done so much, especially Hiccup, but most pain and hardships just kept piling on top of them like a plague! _When is it going to stop?! When can't Hiccup actually be carefree and happy without having the gods mess with him! JUST HOW MUCH ORE SUFFERING IS HE GOING TO HAVE TO ENDURE!_ "If only I was there, then...Then none of this wouldn't have happened! We could have been faster!"

"There was nothing we could have done to stop any of this from happening," Gobber sighed, even though it pained him to say but he knew that it was too late the moment they allowed to give that woman a second chance. "Eydis had us all fooled, but the question is...Why? Why would she go back to the trouble to do this when it was hunters she was trying to escape from.?"

"I honestly don't have a clue," Heather whispered as her hands began to sweat and tremble. "She probably did it to save herself...Like the coward she is."

"Wait a minute!" Fishlegs spoke up in sudden realization. "Where is Eydis? You said she was below deck with you before the dragon appeared?"

Heather gasped in the same realization. With all that had happened, she completely lost track of her own mother! Come to think of it, she didn't see that woman evacuate the ship with the other hunters. Could it be possible that she burned with the ship? Heather shook her head, there was no proof to be sure about what happened to Eydis. "I don't know what happened to her after that, but as long as she stays away from me, you guys, and Hiccup...I don't care what happens to her."

No one could really blame Heather for saying that, but what worries them is where Eydis was hiding and when she'll decide to make an appearance again. But they can worry about that later, for now, Hiccup is their top priority...

If he ever wakes up.

 _Later That Night..._

Stoick never left Hiccup's bedside while Gobber, Heather, and Astrid were sitting on the other side as they waited for any sign of him waking up. The wait was just too frustrating to Stoick since it painfully reminded him of those weeks when Hiccup was in a coma after the battle with the Red Death. However, he had to stay strong, he knew Hiccup will wake up.

Heather couldn't stop blaming herself, just seeing her brother laying in bed in pain after barely surviving a deep stab wound. From what Gothi told them, the bleeding stopped and he was patched up when they arrived but she has no idea how that happened but if he hadn't been patched up then he would not have survived. _Who saved Hiccup?_ She thought to herself, _Who was it? I don't care who was it but if that person wasn't there to heal him at that moment..._ She paused, not wanting to think about it but those images of Hiccup's face and bleeding kept haunting her mind until she finally narrowed her eyes and without a word she got up and left the room. She ignored the questioned looks Gobber, Astrid and Stoick gave her, she had her back turned to them, turned to her twin brother as she left.

Stoick instinctively stood up but paused, not wanting to leave Hiccup alone but that was when Gobber lightly tapped his shoulder. "Go, Stoick, I'll watch over the lad...You and Astrid go after his sister. Thor knows Hiccup would do the same." Giving a small smile of gratitude, Stoick took one last look at his son before he and Astrid raced our the door after Heather.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Shhh Windshear, we're not supposed to make any noise," Heather whispered in a rushed tone as she attacked a satchel full of food, water, and other supplies for their journey. "We have to leave before-

"Before what Heather?"

She gasped as she turned around only to find Astrid standing behind her while trying to catch her breath from running. "Astrid?!" Then she noticed Stoick catching up with Skullcrusher and Stormfly right behind them. "Stoick?! What are you two doing here?!"

"We should be asking you the same thing Heather," Astrid replied, with her arms crossed but her face was with sadness. "What are _you_ doing here and packing up Windshear's saddle?"

Heather was silent for a moment until she finally explained with a heavy sigh, "It's my fault Hiccup's in the state he's in...If I hadn't stopped the fight, if I didn't put so much faith in Dagur then we wouldn't be in this mess." She held her tears in, finding them unnecessary to be shed at a time like this. "I know you're just going to tell me that it wasn't my fault but right now I'm just confused, and I can't stay here while I'm so confused. I'm leaving to get more time to think, I need to give Hiccup his space after everything, and I need space for a while Hiccup will probably hate me for leaving him like this but this is for the best for the both of us. And I especially have to go make sure that Eydis doesn't show her sorry face anywhere, she had her chance and she has proven to be unfit to my mother..I want to stay away from her and make sure she stays away from you. I hope you understand."

"Heather..." Astrid sighed, not sure how to respond until Stoick stepped forward and then out of nowhere, embraced Heather!

Heather was beyond confused as to why Stoick would hug her in such a way that she and even Astrid were speechless until Stoick responded with his eyes looking at the ground. "I doubt Hiccup will hate you, he'll understand...I know he doesn't blame you, and he'd want you to stay but at the same time he knows that you need your time and space to try to find peace with yourself and learn to forgive yourself. Remember that you're his twin sister, the only blood-related family he has left now, and since I'm Hiccup's father, you're technically considered to be my daughter...If you want. But whether I'm you father or not, you'll always have a home here, at Berk, with Hiccup and me..."

"You'll honestly consider me a daughter, even after everything that happened..." Heather whispered as Stoick nodded, then she put some thought to it until she gave a small smile. "I like that... But I'm probably going to need time to get used to this, to accept you, and to come back...If that's alright."

"Take all the time you need lass," Stoick whispered as he gently caressed her raven hair. "We'll be waiting for you..."

"Thank you..." Heather smiled, then she turned to Astrid as they both embraced. "I guess this is 'see you later' Astrid."

"Yeah," Astrid then pointed at Heather's face as she gave her a stern look. "But don't you dare die on us because I will bring you back from Valhalla and send you back there myself."

"Alright Astrid," Heather shook her head until she whispered into her ear in mischievousus tone, "As long as you take care of my brother and try to keep him out of trouble, I'd like to see you both alive so I can see your wedding." Astrid turned red at the last comment but since it was dark no one, thankfully, noticed as she lightly shoved Heather.

"Get going before Hiccup wakes up and sends the night terrors after you."

On cue, as if by the act of the gods themselves, a night terror landed on Heather's shoulder with a letter attached to its back left leg that was addressed to her! They were all taken aback by the sudden appearance as Heather cautiously grabbed the letter as she unrolled it to read it while Stoick and Astrid read from behind her.

 _ **Dear Heather,**_

 _ **If you're reading this then chances are you are still here and about to leave. And before you freak out, yes it's me Hiccup, wide awake and stuck in bed thanks to a certain meathead. I'm sorry I can't tell you this in person, but I know you're blaming yourself for what happened and I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault. If it hadn't been for you stopping the fight, I might have committed regrettable actions. I know I can't convince you to stay, you need time and space to figure things out. I guess its sorta of a twin thing to know how the other feels. But regardless, I hope you can figure things out for yourself, and when you have, there's a home here at the edge and back at Berk waiting for you. I don't hate you for leaving, and I wish you the best of luck in your journey. The only thing I can't help but be disappointed in is Eydis, I'm sorry if you don't feel this way but I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Not after everything she did to you and Dagur. Just don't do any reckless stuff and stay safe.**_

 _ **Hopefully, I'll stay out of trouble if I'm lucky. Take your time and don't worry about me, you just stay safe and let me know if you're in any trouble. I'll come flying in faster than you can say "dragons", but I know you'll be fine. Remember that no matter what happens, you'll never stop being my older twin sister.**_

 _ **Love, Hiccup**_

Heather let one tear fall as she looked up where Hiccup's hut stood. _Don't worry little brother...You'll see me very soon._ With that, she finally mounted on top of Windshear and with a smile of reassurance, she flew off as she waved farewell to Stoick and Astrid. She finally faced forward to the empty sky and ocean as she embraced the letter she still had in her hand as she folded it up and tucked it in her satchel. Meanwhile, Stoick and Astrid stayed where they stood until Heather was completely out of sight and just when they were ready to head back until they heard a twig break from the bushes behind them.

"Stormfly, fetch," Astrid whispered as said dragon went straight to where the sound came from as she pulled up the spy and brought her forward to Astrid and Stoick. Astrid made a disgusted look that quickly turned to rage but she made sure not to show it, despite the urge to use her axe right now. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here," She growled at none other than-

Eydis.

"You better explain yourself," Stoick crossed his arms, "How did you find us? And more importantly, why are you here!?"

Eydis didn't have a face of remorse as she shrugged and played with a tug of her hair. "Well, I escaped with one of the leftover life boats and saw you flying your dragons and followed you. You can imagine my surprise when I saw that Hiccup is still alive but Heather had to leave so early...I was hoping I could get them to forgive me..."

"Forgive you?!" Astrid gasped in shock. "How could they forgive you after you turned them into the dragon hunters, have them suffer through the betrayal of their own older brother, practically get stabbed in the back!? Why in great Odin's ghost should they forgive you?! Do you even have a good explanation for all this!?"

"I do," Eydis replied, as she looked down. "After all, they should be able to forgive me since I'm their birthmother...And I only did all that because of a few months back, the dragon hunters found me and they were about to kill me...I pleaded for my life and Viggo made an offer for me which was that I complete the deal I made with his father many years ago and help him accomplish the prophecy. Seemed pretty fair after all, I lost my husband, what was the point of having my children if they have grown to distrust me and want time to bond...Completely useless at the time." She then smiled. "But I learned my lesson, and I would appreciate it, Stoick, if you tell me where my Heather has gone too and while you're at it, you can send my son to me. They surely must have no other choice but to accept me...I am their only family."

"You-

Before Astrid could throw a punch at her, Stoick stopped her. Ignoring Astrid's confused face, he signaled Skullcrusher to bring something as the dragon flew off only to return with a small wooden boat. Stoick then turned to Eydis with his hand pointing to the small boat that was at the edge of the beach as he growled in the most threatening tone that even Astrid has never heard!

"Leave this island now...And don't even try to come back or go to Berk or even try to find Heather and Hiccup! You have no idea what it really means to be a parent, to be the guardian who would lay down their own lives for their children and trust me Eydis, you have failed at being a mother! So you could forget about ever laying eyes on MY son and daughter!" Before Eydis could even ask anything, he continued as he walked forward making her walk backward towards the ocean. "You hurt them so much, you broke their trust with you and you've broken the mending bond they had with their older brother! I heard them, they both do not want anything to do with you, and I especially will not allow you to approach them! They deserve a loving family who cares about them for who they are and not for benefits! And yes I consider Heather to be my daughter, she has every right to have a loving parent that Hiccup has and not a mother who cares about no one but herself!"

"BUT I'M THEIR BIRTHMOTHER! They have no choice but to obey me!"

"WRONG EYDIS!" Stoick shouted at the top of his lungs, causing her to flinch. "Just because you gave birth to them does not mean you're their mother if you treat them like property without caring about their needs or choices!"

"But I'm Hiccup's only living example of a mother! Remember that your wife died before he could even remember her!"

If looks could kill, she would have been dead more than once. "YOU ARE NO MOTHER TO HICCUP! VALKA WAS MORE OF A MOTHER TO HIM THAN YOU EVER WERE, EVEN IF HE WAS ONLY A BABY! SHE NEVER GAVE UP ON HIM, SHE PROTECTED HIM TO HER VERY END! A mother is loving, a mother is caring, a mother puts her life on the line for her children, a mother along with a father raises their child, even if it's only one of them, she is still protecting him from Valhalla! HICCUP'S AND HEATHER'S REAL FAMILY IS HERE WITH BERK **AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU BRING AN ARMADA, OR YOUR ARMIES, OR ANYTHING...YOU WILL NOT TAKE HICCUP AND HEATHER AWAY FROM THOSE WHO CARE ABOUT THEM! EVER! I LOVE THEM WITH ALL MY HEART, AND AS THEIR FATHER, I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP THEM SAFE FROM YOU!"**

Astrid then gestured Eydis to get on the boat. "Get in that boat and leave! Before we show you our anger at you." On cue, Stormfly and Skullcrusher began to growl, daring her to come a step closer so they could roast her.

With that, Eydis boarded the small boat with a heavy huff with no regret written on her face at all as she went off with her back completely turned to them. She lost her fight to keep arguing, as she shrugged and disappeared into the vast ocean as Astrid and Stoick watched her go until she was completely out of sight.

Once they were sure that she was gone, they both mounted on their dragons and quickly flew to Hiccup's hut to see how he was doing after waking up by some miracle! However, on their flight back, Astrid looked at Stoick and asked, "Sir, did you mean all of what you said?"

Without hesitation, Stoick nodded, "Every last word...That woman has no right to consider herself Hiccup's mother...Not the slightest right."

The were feeling a little anxious to greet Hiccup, especially Stoick. He was certain that his yells were able to be heard by the whole island especially by Hiccup, which worries him. Will Hiccup be angry with him for yelling at Eydis? Did he do the wrong thing? Did he make things worse for everyone? The anxiety is just too much as they opened the door to entering.

However, the very moment they opened that door and as Stoick entered first, there was a loud sudden crashing noise that came from where Hiccup was resting as they heard the heavy steps of a metal leg clanking against the floor as they heard Gobber shouting from upstairs, "OY! GET BAK HERE! YOU'RE STILL WOUNDED!"

At first, they were confused until Stoick suddenly felt a small but heavy weight jump on top of him as thin arms embraced him tightly as he felt the person trembling. Hiccup, despite being in bed, has heard everything that happened in that conversation with a smaller version of the thunderhorn he had invented a few years ago until the original one was born to pieces, and happy could not even express how he felt right now. Stoick was shocked to be embraced by Hiccup as he hugged him back while caressing the teen's messy auburn hair in hopes of calming him down. "Shh, it's okay son...I'm here."

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered in relief, "You're my only true family I have, even if one of us is in Valhalla, mom is still watching us...I love you too dad."

"I know son, I know," Stoick smiled, ignoring Astrid and Gobber who were looking at them.

Despite the emotions, despite knowing that every word his father said was true, despite knowing that Eydis would never return, Hiccup was worried, deep down, he can't help but wonder:

Has Dagur really turned evil forever?

* * *

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER (After the "Family on Edge" episode, after Dagur's death)**

Hiccup and Heather were silent in his hut.

He saw her crying in the rain. She showed him the letter.

The letter Dagur has left behind before he went off on his dragon to sacrifice himself to protect them from a trap that was set by the hunters. And now that they both read that letter, they felt more guilt. Their father is missing! He wasn't dead! Oswald the Agreeable has disappeared! That was why Dagur had to lie, that was why Dagur was so deranged! Dagur has truly changed for the better! He wasn't like Eydis!

But they were too late to realize that.

If they had just let him in, if they just trusted him...Then maybe they could have been family. But fate had to be cruel.

After staying inside, taking their rage, grief, and guilt out on some furniture with big tears strolling from their jade eyes, they were sitting in the middle of the mess they had. After a long silence of processing everything, their tears finally dried up as they decided to read Dagur's last words one last time. But the images of how he charged towards the danger and never coming back were as haunting as Hiccup getting stabbed. However, this time, no one came back alive, there was no stormcutter to save him.

Their silence dragged on until Heather turned to her twin brother and asked in a whisper. "So what are we going to do now? We're all that's left of our original family."

Hiccup was looking down at the letter, his mind mixed with emotions of anger, sadness, and grief but he had a river of relief overwhelm him. The feeling the acknowledgment that Dagur was not evil was what relieved Hiccup as the words _'little brother'_ rang in his mind again.

 _"I'm never gonna get sick of you. You may be small but you're not useless, I mean you're the smartest and most talented kid around! And believe me, when I tell you this, when I was trying to jump trees for the first time, I kept falling so many times...Just make sure you don't tell anyone that."_

 _"Okay brother," Hiccup nodded, not realizing how much that meant to Dagur, who was hiding his tears of joy. "If you say so."_

 _"I know so! Just you wait for my little brother, we'll be the greatest chiefs this archipelago has ever seen!"_

Finally, Hiccup stood up on his feet-er foot as he opened the door that allowed the sunlight to burst in as he looked at the letter then back at Heather to give her his answer,

"We're going to honor or big brother's last wishes...We're going to honor his death...We're going to that auction to put an end to Viggo once and for all! FOR DAGUR!"

"FOR DAGUR! FOR OUR FAMILY!" They both shouted to the outside world, having a good feeling that their big brother was listening to their cries of pride. Their journies have not been completed yet, but someday, they will and maybe one day the three berserker siblings will find each other and be together once again.

If fate is artistic enough to allow it.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP THIS STORY IS FINISHED!**

 **I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN ANY OTHER STORY AND THANKS FOR ENJOYING THIS RIDE**

 **For anyone who is confused, the ending then goes off the the rest of the season 3 episodes so seee ya**


End file.
